Middle Gilbert
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Today is not about me or my loss, today is going back to a normal life and that is what I intend to do and anyways my life is kind of perfect, not. -Hayden Gilbert xoxo {Kol/OC}
1. Pilot

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel empty without my parents, I still do even though the died months ago, but can you blame me? I'm seventeen years old and have no parents, I live with my aunt who I love dearly yet she's kind of immature, a sister who is a year older and gets whatever she wants and a stoner little brother. I love my sister to death, she is like my other half but it gets so frustrating because I am the middle child, sort of I was born a couple months after Elena. Elena always get what she wants, as mentioned, and Jeremy always gets all the sympathy, then there is me who everyone forgets about. Today is not about me or my loss, today is going back to a normal life and that is what I intend to do and anyways my life is kind of perfect, not. _

_-Hayden Gilbert. xoxo_

I stood in the body length mirror, smoothing out my gray, loose fitting tank top then adjusting my black jeans and slipping on my black converse.

"Hayden?" Elena's voice came through the door as she knocked.

"Come in." I said as I kept looking at myself.

"Hey." She smiled sadly at me, I could obviously tell that she was still affected by our parents dying just as much as I was. I turned around to face her, she was in a red blouse and jeans, everyday Elena.

"How do I look?" I said shrugging and smiling at my sister.

"Beautiful." She said smiling as she stepped forward, fixing my natural dark curls. "All though you might want something to cover your shoulders, would have your head." Elena laughed as she went to my closet and pulled out a blue and white button down, flannel.

"For someone who dresses nothing like me, you pick well." I complimented as I touch the shirt from her and put it on then turned to the mirror. "I'm a babe magnet, hands down." I said with a smile as Elena laughed.

"I'll be downstairs." Elena said walking out. I quickly grabbed my bag from the back of my desk chair and slung it over my shoulder as I took my time walking down the stairs.

"Toast. I can make toast." Aunt Jenna said opening the fridge, Elena leaned her self against the counter as I walked past straight for the coffee machine.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." I said while pouring myself a cup. Elena soon followed me and got herself a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy came into the kitchen, looking stoned of course. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing dark clothing, his nails were also panted. He looked like a bad version of Pete Wentz.

"It's your first day of school and I am totally unprepared." Jenna said as she walked to the dinning room table, moving around her things. Elena turned to walk away with her coffee but Jeremy quickly grabbed it out her hand. She only shrugged and turned around, grabbing another cup and made another cup of coffee for herself.

"Lunch money?" Jenna came up to the three of us.

"I'm good." Elena said.

"Same." I nodded in agreement as Jeremy smiled smugly and took the five dollar bill out of her hand.

"Anything else?" Jenna asked, she was obviously stressing out. "A number two pencil?" She said trying to joke around. "What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"Meeting with my thesis adviser at-" Jenna said rolling up her sleeve to reveal her watch. "Now." She said huffing and taking her hair out of the bun it was in. "Crap."

"Then go." I said nodding at her. "We'll be fine." I reassured. Jenna looked at me gratefully before running out the front door.

"You okay?" Elena asked our brother.

"Don't start." Jeremy snorted rolling his eyes and walking past her. Once I knew Jeremy was out of earshot I looked at Elena.

"I'm worried about him." I said as I hopped down from the counter.

"I am too, Hayden." She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "You'll have to talk to him, you were always good with him."

"It's kind of a gift." I gloated and scrunched my face into a smile. "Is Bonnie still giving you a ride to school?" I asked as I walked past her towards the front door, grabbing my car keys out of the bowl.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"I'll see you later then." I smiled as I twisted the door knob and opened the front door stepping out on the porch and down the walkway to my old pick up truck. Jeremy was already in the car, fidgeting in his chair and messing with the radio.

"Where is your Sublime CD?" Jeremy asked as I opened the driver door, he was looking in the glove compartment.

"Up." I said pointing to the mirror above his head. I hoisted myself up into the seat and put the keys in the truck. "I love my GMC." I said as I closed the door, Jeremy checked if there was any other CDs in the disc player before putting in my Sublime CD.

"I love this song." Jeremy said as he turned up the song Santeria up louder. I pulled out of the driveway easily with Jeremy playing the air guitar next to me.

"I wouldn't have guessed." I said while driving down the road and tapping the beat of the song on the wheel. "You only play it every time you're in the car with me." I smiled as he turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh please, you love this song." He said as he looked at the windshield.

"Yes. You are lucky I drive you every where not Elena because she hates our music." I said while laughing.

"I know! All she listens to is horrible pop crap." He groaned as I continued to laugh.

"So Jer, what's with this nail polish phase?" I said glancing at his hand.

"Don't even Hayden." Jeremy said leaning back further in to the passenger seat.

"Come on Jer, if you are going to paint your nails at least paint them a pretty pink." I said stifling a laugh.

"You're the one to talk." He snorted as he gestured to her hands. Her nails were also black as well.

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to paint my nails. Doing what I'm supposed to do gives me the right to choose what color I paint them." I said knowingly. "Seriously Jeremy, we are worried about you."

"Mom and dad just died Hayden, what do you expect?" Jeremy looked at me.

"They didn't just die Jer." I said taking my eyes off of the road to look at him for a brief second. Although it felt like they did.

"Four months is not that long ago." Jeremy retorted.

"It's long enough to recover." I countered as I pulled into the parking lot of our school.

"I don't want to talk about this." Jeremy said acting like a five year old brat. When I finished parking Jeremy's hand went straight for the handle.

"Jer," I started while placing my hand on his un occupied hand. "Just promise me you wont do anything to stupid." I said looking at him.

"I promise." He said flashing a smile and quickly getting out of my truck.

* * *

I walked to my locker which was conveniently placed one away from Bonnie's.

"Hey Bonnie!" I said walking up to her giving her a hug.

"Hey Hayden! How are you?" Unlike every person in the world, Bonnie actually cared.

"I'm great!" I lied and flashed a smile. "How are you?" I said while opening my locker. My sister was leaned against the locker in between Bonnie and I.

"I'm great. Elena was just telling me how I can't say hot mess anymore." I laughed and she smiled brightly as she looked out to the sea of students. Her smiled faded as she looked at someone, both Elena and I frowned then turned around. Elena half heartedly smiled as she was met with Matt Donovan standing at his locker, starring at her. She waved and Matt continued to look at her, after a second or two he took a book out his locker shaking his head and slammed his locker shut.

"He hates me." Elena said turning around to look at Bonnie and I.

"That's not hate. That's ya dumped me, but I'm to cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie said as she took out her books for her morning classes.

"Elena, Hayden! Oh my god!" Caroline said running over to Elena and I hugging us tightly. "How are you?" I smiled awkwardly as I looked over at Bonnie and Elena patted Caroline's shoulder lightly. Bonnie just shook her head smiling.

"It's so good to see you." She said stepping away from us. "How are they? Are they good?" She talked to Bonnie as if we weren't standing right there.

"Caroline, we're right here." I said getting her attention.

"And we're fine." Elena nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes." I said smiling. "Much better." I reassured.

"Ah, you poor things." She said pulling us into another hug.

"Okay, Caroline." I said out of breath as she hugged me tight.

"Okay." Caroline said smiling with her hands together looking at Bonnie, Elena and I. "See you guys later?" We all nodded and said okay and she walked away.

"Bye." I smiled and began to wave and turned my body as Caroline walked away, I turned around to Bonnie and Elena shaking my head.

"No comment." I said.

"Okay." They both said and we started walking.

"Hold up." Bonnie stuck her arm out in front of Elena and I as we were about to pass the main office. "Who's this?" She asked rhetorically as all three of us looked at what appeared to be a hot guy, at least from behind.

"All I see is back." Elena pointed out.

"That's a hot back." I said causing Elena and Bonnie to laugh.

"I'm sensing Seattle." Bonnie said squinting her eyes, I just laughed with Elena. Elena turned to look at Bonnie with a smile. "And he plays the guitar." She added.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground?" Elena said hitting the side of her own leg with her hand while laughing.

"Pretty much." Bonnie shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Elena said with all seriousness then walked away.

"What was-"

"Jeremy." I noted as I saw Jeremy go into the mens bathroom out of the corner of my eye.

"Please be hot." Bonnie said as she continued to stare at the boys back. I laughed smiley.

"With a back that hot, he is bound to be hot." I said as I stared with her. Bonnie and I's eyes widened as he turned around to walk out of the office. Green eyes, strong jaw line, rough features. He was _hot. _Bonnie and I just continued to stare, the only movements being made was to turn our bodies to look longer.

* * *

"Hey Tyler." I said smiling as I slid next to him in the booth.

"Hayden." He said smiling at me.

"Hi Matty." I said innocently at Matt who just smiled at me.

"What's up with your brother?" Tyler asked, quickly started a conversation.

"I don't really know. He is like depressed as shit because of mom and dad, I don't blame him though." I shrugged as I looked at brother who was just blown off by Vicki Donovan, who was coming our way.

"Thanks Vic." Matt smiled as she placed there food in front of them.

"Do you need another refill?" She asked Tyler seductively. Tyler was busying undressing her with his eyes.

"I'd love one." He answered, Matt and I shared a look before looking at Tyler.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said with a french fry in his hand, I made a fake gag noise as the questioned was asked.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler shrugged.

"Liar." I pointed out as I smirked at Tyler, Matt chuckled.

"Shut up, Middle Gilbert." He said looking at me with a smirk on his face. I leaned forward stealing one of Matt's fries.

"Make me, Lockwood." I countered.

"You're such a dick." Matt directed to Tyler.

"Hey man!" Tyler threw his hands up in defense.

"Gonna have to go with Matty on this one." I scrunched my nose at him.

"And this is why you are my favorite Gilbert." Matt said to me.

"Why thank you Matt." I smiled while stealing two more of his fries. He slapped my hand away playfully.

"Stop stealing my fries." He scolded jokingly as she ignored his slap and ate a fry.

"I would, but Tyler doesn't have any to share." I shrugged and stole Tyler's pickle. "But, he does have a pickle." I smiled.

"Come on! That was my only pickle!" He complained as I bit into the pickle.

"Why don't you go ask Vicki for more, lover boy?" I mocked as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will." He said stubbornly as he got out of the booth.

"You do realize you just gave him a reason to go talk to my sister, right?" Matt raised an eyebrow at me as I turned to face him.

"Yeah." I admitted while nodding. "Sorry." I said taking one more fry.

"Hayden." He groaned.

"Matty." I smiled.

* * *

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie and I.

"Their mom and dad died." She said looking at me then Matt. "How do you think?" She nodded. "She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Is she seeing anybody?" Matt said while talking with is hands and raising his eyebrow, typical Matt Donovan thing.

"Oh no. So not getting in the middle, you pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I-I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." He reminded. He looked at me, and I shook my head no to his previous question.

"Give it more time Matt." I said while shrugging and nodding. All attention was turned to my sister walking in with Stefan Salvatore, the hot main office kid.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked while looking at Bonnie and I. We both smiled sadly at Matt as he got up and walked away from us. We watched as Matt went over and introduced himself to Stefan, talk about awkward.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked happily with her chin rested on her hands.

"Mhm, and moved when I was young." Stefan nodded. Stefan was sitting in between Elena and I and I sat next to Bonnie, Elena sat next to Caroline.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents past away." He nodded looking at Elena and I, Elena longer.

"I'm sorry." Elena said as they looked at each other, Stefan only nodded in response.

"Any siblings?" I asked trying to make it less awkward.

"None that I talk to." He said smiling at me and nodding. His teeth were so nice and white, big turn on. "I live with my uncle."

"So Stefan." Caroline said in her usual happy tone. Her voice bother the crap out of me. "If you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie smile and nodded trying to take Caroline's flirting down a notch.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena, he was totally interested in her.

"Of course she is." I answered for her as I smiled at the rest of our friends. Elena looked at me trying to give a dirty look but failed and started to smile. She looked down at her hands, looking up she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear meeting Stefan's eyes.

"I ship it." I whispered to Bonnie as she started laughing.

"Just like you ship Effy and Cook?" Bonnie whispered back smiling at me.

"Uh, duh." I said rolling my eyes and laughing with her. Caroline obviously felt left out of the conversation because she sighed to herself.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Elena asked as her attention was torn from Stefan and brought to Stefan. Caroline opened her mouth, but I tuned her out because I sure as hell didn't care.

* * *

"Jenna!" I said loudly when Elena and I walked inside. "We are home!" I sang as I shut the door behind us.

"How was your night?" Jenna asked from the kitchen.

"It was okay I guess." I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen. "Nothing spectacular."

"You know that guy that I was talking to Aunt Jenna?" Elena said as she looked at our aunt.

"The one who asked about your leg?" She questioned while taking something out of the fridge.

"Yeah, he came to the grill with me tonight." Elena gloated. "We walked in and Matt came up and introduced himself." She was making a big deal out of something so small.

"It was extremely weird." I added while I yawned. "I'm going to go to bed, night guys." I said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I kicked off my shoes at the end of my bed and took off my flannel and tank top leaving me in a white bra and jeans. I slowly slid my pants down my legs as I let the cold hair hit my skin.

"Hey Hayd-" Jeremy walked in.

"Jer!" I said jumping into my bed trying to cover my body.

"Sorry! I just wanted to let you know that I feed Sasha for you." He said as his hand was covering his eyes.

"Thank you, now leave!" I said while adjusting myself under the converse and looking ate my pet corn snake that was in the cage sleeping. It only took maybe three minutes for me to fall asleep, thank goodness.

* * *

"_Watching you draw bores me, my love." Someone with a british accent came up from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder as I drew. _

"_Then go find something else to do." I said. _

"_Darling, let's go do something fun." He exclaimed as he took his chin off my shoulder and sat on the couch next to me. _

"_Like what?" I said taking my attention up from the sketch and to the mans face. He was the most attractive man I have ever seen. Deep brown eyes filled with mischief, perfectly messy dark brown hair, the most perfect jawline ever. _

"_I think you know, darling." He said winking at me as he leaned closer and took the drawing out of my hands, I went to protest but I froze when his face was inches from mine. _

"_Sorry m'lord, but we are not together, therefore we cannot partake in activities such like this one." I said turning away from him. Why did I do that?_

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek." started. "Took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." He said proudly, I was not paying attention at all. I was too busy drawing the face of the mysterious man in my dream. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He said walking around his desk. " ." Bonnie's head snapped up, she was drawing too.

"Um, a lot?" She said innocently Matt and I laughed quietly. "I'm sorry I'm not sure, but like a whole lot." She said nodding while I shook my head laughing to myself.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant ." In result Bonnie looked down. " ." Tanner said looking down the aisle. "Would you like to take this opportunity to over come your invented jock stereotype?"

"It's okay , I'm cool with it." Matt said smiling and I laughed again to myself quietly.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical events." singled Elena.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." She shook her head.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Elena looked down, I was about to open my big mouth.

"346 causalities." Stefan spoke up. "Unless you're counting local civilians." All attention was turned to Stefan.

"That's correct." Tanner nodded.

"Mr.-"

"Salvatore." Stefan said nodding.

"Salvatore?" Tanner was impressed. "Any relation to the original settlers in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Stefan looked a little distraught.

"Very good." Tanner commented. "Except they were no civilian causalities in this battle."

"Actually there were twenty-seven, sir. Confederate soldiers they fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons." Stefan said knowingly. "They were wrong, it was a night of great loss." Tanner looked down in defeat. "They founders archive's are in the city hall if you wanna brush up on your facts, ." Everyone oohed and ahed at his burn.

"Yeah Stefan!" I clapped.

"You want some ice for that burn Tanner?" Some random kid said causing everyone to laugh harder.

* * *

"Just admit it Elena!" Bonnie said with Elena and I standing in front of her by the bonfire.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena smiled and shrugged, she was so lying.

"He has that romance novel stare!" I said laughing with Bonnie and Elena. "Starring deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Bonnie and I said in unison in a mocking tone.

"I'm gonna go get you a beer." She said to Bonnie.

"Romance novel stare?" Bonnie raised and eyebrow at me. "Good one." She complimented.

"I know." I gloated.

"Tada." Elena said smiling as she pulled a beer from behind her back. Bonnie and I laughed, Bonnie reached for the bottle and when she touched Elena's hand her eyes went wide. Our smiles faded as Bonnie was in some sort of trance, Elena looked at me and I shrugged.

"What?" Elena said with a frown as Bonnie pulled away quickly.

"That was weird." Bonnie's eyes were still big. "When I touched you I saw a crow." I was confused.

"What?" Elena was serious, she looked more scared than confused.

"A crow, there was fog." Bonnie said. Elena took in deep breath. "A man." She said as Elena exhaled.

"She's drunk Lena." I said while I wrapped an arm around Bonnie.

"It's the drinking, it's nothing psychic about it." Bonnie said and took the beer from Elena, without all the freaky psychic thing, Elena was not to sure about it though. Then again she never was to sure about anything.

"Yeah, okay. We're gonna get a refill." Bonnie said as she wrapped her other arm around my waist and walked away.

"Bonnie, do you think that was some sort of psychic thing?" I asked as I took a sip of my own beer.

"In reality, yes, but do I want it to be some psychic thing? No." She said as we walked past the random students.

"Why not?" I asked looking at her.

"Because that would mean that I would be the only psychic one and everyone would expect me to wear one of those awkward hats and read them their fortune." She said as she grabbed herself another beverage then me one.

"I better get my fortune for free." I said smiling.

"Shut up." Bonnie laughed rolling her eyes.

"Not until you guarantee I get mine for free." I shrugged and laughed.

"Get what for free?" Matt asked as he reached down to grab a beer.

"A condom. She's kind of a condom dealer." I said jokingly while scrunching my face into a smirk.

"Shut up Hayden!" Bonnie laughed and hit me on the shoulder.

"Hayden what do you need a condom for? You haven't even had your first kiss yet." Matt said while placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks for reminding me Matty." I snorted, I actually have had my first kiss with Tyler, but no one knew.

"Sorry kid." He shrugged.

"Shut up." I said hitting his chest with the back of my hand.

"Beat him up Hayden." Bonnie laughed as Matt nudged me on the shoulder and I hit him in the chest again.

"I could easily beat you up." I said looking up at Matt laughing.

"Let's go then." He placed his beer on the ground.

"I don't know." I said pretending to be unsure. "I don't want to hurt you or anything." I said smiling as I handed Bonnie my drink and we stepped into a less crowded area.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked as Matt and I stood parallel from one another, both crouched down ready to fight. "Ding ding ding." Bonnie faked a bell as I walked towards Matt, punching him in the shoulder. He easily picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"This is not fair Matt!"I said hitting his back with my hands.

"Who said anything about fair?" He said as his hands tightened around my thighs to keep me in place.

"Who said anything about fair?" I mocked. "Put me down!" I demanded while laughing.

"What's the magic word?" Bonnie sang jokingly.

"Please Matt, put me down." I said nicely and he gently place me on the ground. "Thank you." I smiled and bowed slightly causing both of them to laugh at me.

"You're pretty heavy." Matt complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Matt!" Bonnie and I said at the same time!

"What I was only kidding!" He defended himself by throwing his hands up in the air. "Hayden you're like a hundred pounds, not even. I can bench like four of you." He said trying to reassure me.

"Impressive." I mocked.

* * *

"You would be walking alone in the woods all by yourself, little brother." I said as I stepped out of a hidden trail from the woods next to Jeremy.

"If you're here to scold me-"

"I'm not here to scold." I said cutting Jeremy off. "I'm just taking a walk with my loner of a brother." I smiled and nudged his shoulder as I took a sip of my beer, this had to be like my third beer.

"I said no! Ow that hurts!" We heard Vicki Donovan say through gritted teeth as behind a big ass tree.

"Hey." Jeremy said trying to act all tough, his pace quickened. "Leave her alone!" He said as Vicki managed to push Tyler off of her. Tyler looked at my brother and I for a quick second.

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler said as he walked towards Jeremy. I stepped in front of my brother.

"Walk away Tyler." I said with seriousness, Tyler was one of my best friends and he was being a douche to my brother, I'm obviously going to pick Jer's side.

"Go Tyler! Get the hell away from me!" Vicki said pushing Tyler's shoulder, making everything ten times more dramatic than it had to be.

"Wow, Vicki Donovan says no." Tyler insulted her. "That's a first." He walked away.

"Ty!" I said running after him. "What the fuck was that?"I said slapping him on the shoulder.

"That was Vicki Donovan saying no and the stalker brother of yours being there to see it." Tyler said loudly, hew was obviously angry.

"Oh shut up Tyler!" I retorted. "You shouldn't even be hooking up with her anyways, that's Matt's sister!" I argued further, Tyler took a step closer to me causing me to take a step backwards.

"You're Elena's sister, and that didn't stop you from hooking up with me." Tyler said as he walked closer causing me to step back.

"That was only one time." I said throwing up my hands to try and keep a distance between us. "No one knows about." I said nodding my head. He took another step forward causing me to take a step backwards into the tree.

"Right, right." He nodded his head as he pressed his chest against mine. "They thing you're still the innocent Hayden you always were, never had her first kiss, never had sex." He whispered the last parts of his sentence while he ran the back of his fingers along my face.

"Shut up Tyler!" I said while slapping his hand away.

"Fine." He shrugged before leaning in and kissing me roughly. I pushed against his chest as I kept my mouth shut, not responding to him licking my bottom lip. He poked me in the sides causing me to gasp and open my mouth, giving his tongue an all access pass to my mouth. I pushed against his chest harder, pushing him off of me and onto the dirt.

"Asshole." I said before running away back to the bonfire.

* * *

"He-he just kissed me Matt. He was like raping my mouth." I explained to Matt about Tyler.

"He's just drunk Hayden, he's not going to remember." He said trying to reassure me.

"I won't though." I said and Matt opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by Elena.

"Somebody help!" Elena screamed as her and Jeremy came out of the woods with Vicki's body in their hands.

"Vicki!" Matt exclaimed as he ran to his sisters side and I was close behind him. "What the hell?" Matt said stressing.

"What happened?" Tyler came over as they laid Vicki down on a table.

"Somebody call the ambulance!" Matt yelled looking at his sister. I gave Tyler a quick glare before turning my eyes back to Vicki, now was not the time to be mad at Tyler.

"Everybody back up, giver her some space!" Tyler said while he pushed everyone away.

"It's her neck, something bit her! She's loosing a lot of blood!" I said holding her head in my hands to get a better look at the bite. It was only two holes, something that looked like fangs almost. We all pleaded with her to open her eyes, I watched Matt as he looked up. I looked up as well seeing Stefan in awe yet there was guilt all over his face. Matt narrowed his eyes as Stefan walked away. I putt my hand on his shoulder. "I'll figure it out."

* * *

I knocked on the door of the old Salvatore boarding house, I heard a chair squeak inside and loud footsteps.

"Can I help you?" A man said as he opened the door, he looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"Hi, I'm Hayden, a friend of Stefan's, is he home?" I said softly as I looked at his uncle maybe?

"Yeah, he's home, but I'm afraid he's a little busy." He said closing the door but I stuck my foot in between the door and doorframe.

"Please sir." I pleaded with my voice and eyes. "It's super important."

"It's the only door upstairs." He said as he opened the door and pointed to the staircase next to him.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I walked past him and ran up the stairs. "Stefan?" I knocked on his door.

"Hayden?" He asked as his voice got closer.

"You guessed it, we need to talk." I said through the door, waiting for him to open it.

"I'm a little busy." He sang angrily through the door.

"So I've been told. This is important, it's about Elena." I said, lying. He quickly opened the door and I pushed passed him and walked into his room. "How did I know that would get you to open your door?" I said turning around to Stefan, he opened his mouth to speak, probably to make me leave but snapped his head towards the balcony doors. A crow flew in squawking causing me to jump.

"What the?" I muttered to myself as we both stared at the crow the landed on the wooden beam above Stefan's bed.

"Damon." I heard Stefan say as he already turned around, I did as well. The man who had raven hair, electric blue eyes, and a smug smirk on his face stood on the deck looking at Stefan.

"Hello brother." He said and his smirk grew wider, this so called Damon walked into Stefan's room. "And who are you?" He said, sounding interested, he stared at me while waiting for an answer.

"I'm Hayden." I said looking back at Stefan, who looked extremely nervous and angry. I held out my hand.

"Well, Hayden, it was lovely seeing you but, you have to go now." He said and I stood there looking at him, letting my hand drop.

"No." I scoffed.

"No?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Hayden-" Stefan started but Damon cut him off.

"No, no brother. Let her stay." He smiled at me before he face was inches from mine in ten seconds. "She looks like a good _snack_, don't you think?" I was going to ask why but Damon eyes turned red like blood, dark spider veins grew from underneath his eyes, and fangs came from his canine teeth. I screamed.

"Damon stop!" Stefan said in a husky tone, as Damon continued to look at me.

"Why? She looks tasty." Damon's eyes twinkled with mischief as my screaming came to a stop.

"Damon just let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Stefan pushed him off of me as he looked at me in the eyes, his pupils dilating.

"You will forget Damon and that this ever happened." He said.

"I will forget Damon and that this ever happened." I replied in a monotone voice.

"If asked where you were say you were at my house giving me back a notebook I left at school." He said, continuing to stare into my eyes.

"I went to your house to give you back a notebook that you left at school." I said in a monotone voice again.

"Good now go home." He said finally and backed away from me, I snapped out of my daze.

"By Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and started to walk out of his room. "Bye man, I've never seen." I said and shrugged and left Stefan's room.

* * *

"Hey Lena, I'm going to bed." I said as I popped my head inside her door.

"Night Hayden." She smiled and said from her window seat.

"Night." I smiled and walked out of her room and two mine.

* * *

"_You have to catch me, first." I giggled as I ran through a garden in a dress from the nineteenth century, it was a dark blue and it was very hard to breathe in, but it was beautiful. _

"_Come on, darling." I heard a british voice behind me as I continued to giggle, the same voice from last night. _

"_You know the rules of the game m'lord." I said as I slowed to a walk, not seeing him insight but for some reason I knew he could hear me. _

"_I've caught you, now what's my prize?" He said as his strong arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into his chest. _

"_Who said anything about prizes?" I giggled as he kissed behind my ear lobe. _

"_Lady Hayden." He growled playfully in my ear. _

"_M'lord." I said smiling as I broke out of his grasp. _


	2. The Night of The Comet

_Dear Diary, _

_The past two days have been strange yet good, except for the Vicki and Tyler incident. The whole Tyler thing, it's not like I have this undying love for him and that sent me over the edge to crazy town. It's just he knows that no one knew about us, which was my choice, and then he taunts me about and kisses me. He was just drunk so I'm mad at him but not as mad as I would have been with him if he was sober. The whole Vicki thing, people keep saying it was an animal attack which I find hard to believe. She would have walked away with more then two punctures in her neck and blood loss. She is doing well so I guess it's whatever. I'm having these dreams about this guy and he is absolutely gorgeous but I seem to be kind of a bitch to him, it's like the dreams are memories or flashbacks not just dreams. Anyways, today is a different day, but I should probably go get ready._

_-Hayden Gilbert xoxo_

I placed my journal under the black pillow that was on my window seat, getting up and stretching out my legs I walked to the closet picking out my outfit for the day while fixing the towel on top of my head. I picked out a black dress with golden spots all over it, it was really pretty, then I picked out a pair of leather sandals and put them on my bed.

"Hayden?" There was another knock at my door, everyone likes to knock on my door in the morning for reasons that are unknown to me.

"Come in." I said while bending down, taking the towel of my hair.

"How are you wearing your hair today?" Elena asked coming in to my room and sitting on the bed.

"Straight." I said as I flipped my head back up and took the brush of my night stand and started brushing my jet black hair that went to just past my breasts. "Why?"

"Should I wear mine curly?" She said as she played with her naturally straight hair.

"No." I shook my head as I put the brush down again and took of my t-shirt. Elena moved from my bed to my closet. "You are not going to like anything in there." I said as I began to take off my shorts.

"How do you know?" Elena asked as she continued to look throughout my closet.

"You do not like dark colors, or neutral colors." I said as I pulled the dress over my head. "Zip me up?" I asked not being able to reach the zipper in the back. Elena walked over to me and zipped me up like I asked.

"I guess you're right." She shrugged she ran and sat on my bed, she was already dressed in a teal long sleeve shirt and jeans, typical Elena. "For the first time in a long time, I feel good." Elena said suddenly.

"Why is that sister dearest?" I said checking over my appearance in the mirror.

"I don't know, I don't regret the day before it begins anymore." She said looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Stefan?" I asked her with a smile as I walked to my bed, slipping on my flip flops.

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "Maybe." She played the innocent card.

"I think so." I smiled at her as I grabbed my bag and my jacket. "Let's go." I said opening the door to my room and walking out.

"Do I look adult like?" Jenna said as Elena and I walked out of my room. "As in respectfully parental?" She was nervous.

"Depends where you're going." I said while I looked her up and down, she looked like a figure of authority in her dark purple dress, her hair all curly.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference." Jenna said walking over to the hallway mirror, fixing her bangs. "Hair up or down?" She said while putting her hair up with her hands.

"Sexy stewardess." I said raising an eyebrow while smirking.

"Floozy housewife." Elena said with a smile as Jenna let her hair fall into place with its curls.

"Up it is." Jenna said to us. "You're feisty today." Jenna directed to Elena.

"I feel good which is rare, so I've decided to go with it." Elena said smiling while Jenna nodded and smiled at the two of us.

"Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff." I said in a mocking tone walk past Jenna, to peer in to Jeremy's room.

"Where is Jeremy?" I said raising an eyebrow at my aunt.

"He left earlier." Jenna said fixing her hair. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house. Elena and I looked at each other confused as she stopped fixing her hair and realization hit her face.

"There is no birdhouse is there?" Jenna questioned with her finger pointed.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah." Jenna said nodding.

"I'll go check the stoner pit." I said walking past the two of them down the stairs.

* * *

I parked my truck with ease as I looked at all the stoners sitting there, smoking pot. I opened my car door and jumped out, leaving my bag in the car I slammed the door.

"It's the hotter Gilbert sister!" Jeremy's friend Toby said as I walked over to him, Toby has had a crush on me for the longest time.

"Hi Toby." I said rolling my eyes. "Is Jer here?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nah, Hayden, we haven't seen him since yesterday." Toby said, he was obviously stoned.

"Great, thanks Toby." I said walking over to him and muffling his hair before pulling out my I-Phone and walking away.

_**Not at the stoner pit. When I see him, I'll ask him. **_

I texted Elena as I got into the truck again, pulling away from the stoner pit and to the front of the school.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Tanner paused briefly. "Now the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrows celebration." I looked up from my sketches to see Tyler looking at me, I simply glared back at him and continued drawing.

"Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore, Miss. Gilbert?" Tanner said standing in front of my sister. Elena shook her head no then the ball rang.

* * *

"I'm confused are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie as we walked in the hallways.

"Technically grams says I'm a witch." Bonnie said knowingly. "Apparently my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor, so I kind of tuned out."

"So?" I asked.

"Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." Bonnie looked at me.

"Guess I'm not getting my fortune then." I muttered causing Bonnie to laugh.

"What?" Caroline was confused because she was involved in a conversation.

"Nothing Caroline, inside joke." I groaned as we continued to walk through the hallways.

"Yeah, well fell free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said rolling her eyes dreamily and biting her lip.

"I didn't see him!" Bonnie laughed. "You did!" Bonnie looked back quickly then forward again. "Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know." Caroline shrugged. "I was drunk." I laughed at Caroline's bluntness.

* * *

"Hey Matty." I sang jokingly while smiling as I walked up next to Matty nudging his arm.

"Hey, Middle Gilbert." Matt said smiling down on me. "You talk to Tyler?"

"Nope." I said popping the p. "He can talk to me first, hows Vic?" I asked jumping subjects.

"Their keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection but she'll be able to come home tomorrow." He said ducking under a tree branch.

"That's good news." I shrugged smiling.

"Yeah." He said looking down.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked readjusting the books in my hand.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home." Matt said looking up at the crowd of people.

"Vicki's lucky she's okay." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know, nows there talk of some missing campers." Matt said as he tightened his backpack on his shoulder.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire." Matt snorted and I looked up at him, for some odd reason I believed her but I don't know why I just had a gut feeling.

"What?" I laughed nervously.

"Yup, she wakes up last night, mutters vampire and passes out." Matt said looking at me.

"Okay, that's weird." I said letting my cool with it act fall to show my nervousness.

"I think she was drunk." Matt reassured, he was most likely right, but that tug at the back of my brain believed Vicki.

"So what's up with Elena and the new guy?" Matt asked as we came to a stop, looking at the back of Stefan.

"I don't know Matt." I said honestly. "I'm sure she just needs a new friend and he came into her life when she needed one. He's good for her." Matt looked a little pained by my words. "I know she has no intentions of hurting you, Matty." I said smiling at him while placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital." He said pointing behind him, he was obviously fed up with this conversation and I do not blame him. "I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story on what happened last night."

"Okay." I said rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Call me and let me know what happens." I said as he walked away.

"Will do." He called from over his shoulder. I smiled to myself and looked back at Stefan, all alone, guess I better go talk to him. I walked over to him, Toby passed me giving a wink, I simply rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey Stefan." I said sitting next to him on the table.

"Hey Hayden." He said turning his attention from nothing to my face.

"I gave you your notebook back right?" I said as I struggled to remember the night before.

"Yes, you did." Stefan smiled and nodded while holding a black composition book.

"Good." I smiled at him while a took a pack of gum out of my bag. "Want a piece?" I offered him as I took a piece for myself.

"Thanks." He said taking a piece from the container, I slipped it back into his.

"Of course." I smiled. "So, who was that guy in your room last night?" I asked as I crossed my legs and leaned back on my hands.

"That was my brother." Stefan nodded uneasily.

"Why didn't you introduce me? It's very impolite." I scolded jokingly causing a smile to appear on Stefan's face.

"He's not the nicest of people." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, neither am I." I said trying to act tough, it didn't work.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Stefan chuckled.

"I'm mean!" I said laughing. "You should have seen us when we were kids, I always used to take Elena's barbies and draw on them or rip them apart." I admitted smiling.

"I'm not sure if that's mean or disturbing." Stefan joked as I lightly hit his arm.

"Shut up Stefan." I said as I finished laughing.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and I sat outside the Grill, it was so nice out. I was working on homework while listening to their conversation.

"I was talking to Grams and she said that the comment is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said looking at the three of us, then flicking my pencil causing me to mess up the number I was writing.

"Mhm, yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said raising her eyebrows as she spoke, not believing Bonnie. Elena and I just looked at each other, laughing quietly. Bonnie opened her mouth slightly and kind of gave her a '_you bitch_' look. "So then what?" Caroline asked Elena, obviously about Stefan.

"So then nothing." Elena shrugged.

"You and Stefan talked. All night?" Caroline asked not believing her. Caroline rested her head on her hand and raised her eyebrow. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" She pronounced her words carefully to get the point across.

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena said simply as she looked down, folding a piece of paper.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked raising her blond eyebrow, again. "I mean Elena we are your friends." Caroline said gesturing to her and Bonnie. "Including your sister." She said gesturing to me. "Ok, you are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena shrugged.

"What's the deal with the blockage?" Caroline asked getting in Elena's face. "Just jump his bones already." Caroline said pulling back with a smirk. Bonnie and I shared a look before looking at Caroline like she was crazy. "It's simple, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"Profound." I said simply, getting off the topic of my sister sleeping with someone. Elena looked at the ground for a second unsure about something then gathered her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie said as she reached behind her and grabbed her bag.

"Caroline's right, it is easy." Elena said as Caroline looked at the two of us, impressed with herself. "If I sit her long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was gonna do." She said smiling and shrugging at the same time.

* * *

I walked down the hospital hallways with Jeremy, going to see Vicki, I went to see her because I actually liked her when she wasn't whoring around or on drugs.

"Hey." Jeremy said as we walked in, he leaned himself against the wall.

"Hey Vic." I said walking over to her and hugging her lightly then backing away to sit on the arm of Matt's chair.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked her.

"I'm okay." She said looking at him, smiling, it took her a while to answer him, she was probably surprised to see me.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee." Matt said getting up.

"I'll come with." I said getting up with him, hanging onto his shoulder.

"Hey Jer." Matt nodded as he walked past him, I winked at him as I walked behind Matt.

"Ready?" Matt got my question as he stopped walking and adjusted his arms. "One, two, three." I jumped on his back smiling. "Thank you Matty."

"Of course Hayden." I could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna said walking over to Elena and I as we were helping making dinner. "What until you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna said causing me to laugh. "Or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues." Jenna continued to list as Elena stopped putting the dressing into the salad for a second to shrug at Jenna's past relationship issues.

"Jeremy." Jenna said as the door opened, Jeremy turned his head to the three of us. Jeremy's his widened and his nostrils flared as he looked at us a little longer than quickly started up the stairs. Jenna hurriedly walked past Elena and I.

"Jeremy where were you?" Jenna was using her adult voice as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"More stoner stories, Jenna. I get it you were cool once and that's-that's cool." He said, his words slurring, he was obviously high.

"Oh no, no, no." Jenna said, getting angry with herself, as her arm went back and she threw the apple she was previously eating at Jeremy's head.

"Ow! Why-why-why did you do that?" Jeremy said as I heard the thump from the apple hitting on the ground.

"Listen up, quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna said, finally putting her foot down.

"Parental authority, I like it." You could hear the smile in Jeremy's voice. "Sleep tight." He said before trudging up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner, I went up to my bedroom and finished my homework and showered then quickly french braided my hair. I changed into a old pair of Elena's sweatpants, seeing as I was so much smaller than her, and a t-shirt then walked into Jeremy's room.

"Hey loser." I said running and jumping in his bed as he sat at his desk, sketching.

"Hey dork." He said looking up from his sketch to look at me.

"What are you sketching?" I said grabbing a bouncy ball from off his night stand and throwing it up, then catching it as it came down.

"Vicki." Jeremy said.

"Of course." I groaned as I threw the ball into the air again. "We need to talk."

"Not you too." He groaned.

"Shut up Jer." I said as I caught the ball for the final time then put it back in the place I found it. "Come, sit." I patted the spot on his bed next to me, Jeremy listened and plopped down next to me.

"No scolding." Jeremy said as we both looked up at ceiling.

"Why are you doing drugs? Now before you say that mom and dad died, notice how Elena and I aren't doing drugs." I said looking at Jeremy.

"It helps me calm down Hayden. You play lacrosse or go kick boxing to get your frustration and depression out of your body. Don't deny it cause I have seen it." Jeremy said looking up at the ceiling.

"I wasn't going to deny Jer, you are right. I go take shots on the rebounder in the back yard or go beat the living crap out of a punching bug." I admitted.

"Elena, she attaches onto any living soul that feels sorry for her and pours her emotions into her diary." Jeremy said finally looking at me. "It's a way for me to forget everything."

"I know it is Jer." I said as I kept my eyes on his, seeing my little brother like this broke my heart.

"I just miss them so much Hayden." Jeremy said as tears started to stream down his face. I sat up looking down at my brother.

"Jeremy." I said as I could feel my heart breaking, he sat up too, hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder.

"Why did they leave us Hayden? I wasn't ready for them to leave yet." Jeremy cried as I rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"They were ready to leave Jer, it was their time." I said letting tears fall down my face as I rest my chin on Jer's shoulder.

"I wasn't ready!" Jeremy's protest was muffled by his mouth being pressed against my shoulder.

"You'll always have Elena and I, Jer, you know that. You'll always have Jenna as well, even though she is a little crazy sometimes." I shrugged, laughing lightly, I felt Jeremy's back move as he laughed along with me. I pulled away from him, wiping the tears from his face, and smiling. "Go to sleep Jer, you need it." I nodded at him as he nodded back at me.

"I love you Hayden." Jeremy said as I got up from his bed and walked towards the door.

"I love you too, Jer." I smiled before opening my door and walking into my room. I flipped of the lights and ran and jumped on my bed, feeling exhausted physically and mentally.

* * *

"_Stop!" I squealed as hands were roaming all over my body, tickling me._

"_Why?" The same voice from the previous nights purred in my ear. "I thought you liked when I touched you, darling." He said seductively as he stopped tickling but kept his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. _

"_When have I ever said this?" I said turning around to face him. _

"_You remember, my love." He said putting his hands on the side of my face._

"_Of course I do." I smiled at his touch. He gently pulled my face towards his, his lips hovering of mine. "Ah, ah, ah." I tsk'd the man as I pulled away from him. _

"_Why wont you kiss me, darling?" He said as I pushed myself off of his bed, we were fully clothed, it seemed as if we were just hanging out in his bed chambers. _

"_Because, we are not together and we cannot kiss or engage in any activities such as that." I said as I walked away from his bed towards the door, as I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it slightly he was behind me in seconds with his hand on the door holding it closed. I turned around to face him, smirking down on me. "Yes, m'lord?" Was all I said, not how did you get there so fast. Not why are you keeping me here, all though I had no reason to complain. _

"_Stay the night with me Hayden." He said, all the other tones in voice from before gone, he was being sincere and real. I hadn't even noticed it was night time until I looked out of the window to see blackness. _

"_I cannot, we are not together." Why was I protesting, this man was gorgeous. _

"_I know you want to, sweets." He said charmingly. _

"_I cannot." I said defiantly as I help my head high, as a respectable woman would. _

* * *

"He didn't call?" Bonnie looked at Elena.

"Or text." Elena said as she handed a random person a program for the comet. "Then I realized that we never exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part." Elena shrugged as she handed out more flyers.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." I said looking at my sister.

"Isn't it?" She shrugged as she looked at me. "The timing is wrong anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked looking up at Elena again as Elena and I handed out more flyers.

"I'm not ready guys." Elena shrugged at her.

"Who is?" I said raising an eyebrow at my sister.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena shrugged.

"Is that what you call it?" I snapped.

"What do you mean?" She said looking down, she knew she pissed me off.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." I said calming myself down as I looked at my sister. Elena looked up at me and nodded slightly, she obviously was contemplating that agreeing with me was the right decision.

"I'm gonna go to the grill, see if Jer's there." She said as she smiled at us and walked away.

"Bon, can I talk to you about something?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Sure what's up?" She said looking at me, handing someone else another flyer.

"I'm having these really weird dreams." I started. "They don't seem like dreams though, they are more like memories for me." I said as I handed out the last flyer I had.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked as she turned her head to look at me, raising an eyebrow. "Describe them to me."

"They are set from the nineteenth century, and in England." I said slowly. "There is this man and I seem to love him, or like him a lot, I'm always with him playing games or describing how we can't kiss because we are not together." I said explaining really what I could of the dreams.

"Is he hot?" Bonnie asked jokingly.

"Yes." I groaned as we continued walking. "He's got the brown eyes that could make you to terrible things, but enjoy it because you are with him. His hair is this perfect mess, it's better than Stefan's hair." I said as Bonnie's mouth hung open.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked me with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"Yes! Why would I joke about something like that?" I exclaimed as I started to laugh.

"I'm starting to think you made this guy up, considering her has hair better than Stefan's." Bonnie started laughing.

"Is jawline, Bonnie, don't even get me started." I said while the mysterious man's face flashed through my head.

"Jawline's is a huge turn on for you." Bonnie pointed out, being my best friend she knew that.

"I know!" I groaned. "His hotness is not the point!" I said, trying to get pack on topic. "Everything I say is like it's been rehearsed, I've said it all before. That is why I know it's different from the rest of my dreams." I explained further.

"I'll ask Grams." Bonnie nodded her head smiling. "Does he have a name?" Bonnie asked handing out the last flyer she had in her hand.

"I don't know it." I shrugged as we walked by the fountain.

"How can you not know it yet you supposedly love him?" Bonnie was flabbergasted, obviously.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I-My dream self hasn't said it yet."

"You're sleeping over tonight so we can talk to Grams and if you find out his name tonight you can wake up and tell me." I nodded with a smile.

"Sure." I said as we walked in the direction of the Grill.

* * *

"I got you a candle." Matt smiled at me, handing me the extra candle in his hand.

"Thanks, Matty." I smiled and took it from him the stuck the wick of my candle into the flame of his, causing it to light.

"Anything for you, Middle Gilbert." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Donovan." I said as we walked over to Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena.

"Hey!" Elena said smiling as she came up to Matt.

"Hey." Matt said, trying to act all cool, she did the same as me by lighting her candle with Matt's.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome." He said sincerely as he looked at Elena's face. Elena only smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders up, Matt smiled small at Elena. Then walked away to see Stefan.

"Still shipping it like Effy and Cook?" Bonnie whispered in my ear as we watched Elena and Stefan along with Matt and Caroline.

"Yeah, what about you?" I whispered back.

"I say Sid and Cassie." Bonnie whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt leaned down and whispered to me.

"Skins." I said simply, not wanting to go into detail about how Bonnie and I were saying how much we shipped Stefan and Elena.

"I like the second generation." Matt commented before growing to his full height again. I giggled as I turned up to look at Matt, he was smiling down on me as always.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked coming up to all of us.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler snorted.

"Shut it, Lockwood." I spat as I glared at him.

"I can't find her." Matt and I shared a worried glance.

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said with a fake smile, I growled at him silently before his words registered in my head.

"What's with the pill pusher?" I snapped at Tyler.

"Ask him." He said nodding his head in Jeremy's direction.

"You're gonna do this right now?" Jeremy asked narrowing his eyes at Tyler. Elena stood up, being dramatic.

"Are you dealing?" I asked simply, but you could hear the anger in my voice.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said looking at Jeremy.

"Tyler, seriously, shut the hell up." I complained as Tyler kept antagonizing my brother.

"No,it's all right Hayden." Jeremy said, raising his hand to silence me. "She already did, over and over and over again."

"Yeah right." Tyler retorted.

"Well, she went for you Tyler." I said taking a sip of my water. "So, is it really that hard to believe?" Tyler glared at me and I returned the glare, gladly.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked, not believing him. "I mean." She laughed. "Vicki Donovan slept with you?" I believed Jeremy.

"There's no way." Tyler said getting angry at where this conversation was going.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said angrily to the group, mostly to Tyler.

"What the hell's he talking about Ty?" Matt asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler quickly snapped.

"You know what? How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said moving his hands, gesturing to the whole group. He was obviously getting fed up with this conversation and I didn't blame him, I was fed up with it before it even started.

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie said nodding her head to Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Matt said backing away from the table.

"I'll go with you." Jeremy and I said in unison.

"Oh no, no, no, you are coming with me." Elena said as she grabbed Jeremy's arm, stopping him from coming with us.

* * *

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Matt and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Probably out somewhere getting stoned." Matt snorted.

"I would think she would bring Jer with her." I said as we walked around the square, Matt saw Stefan and walked over to him with me following behind.

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked him and Stefan looked at Matt's face with a worried expression.

"No sorry." Stefan said.

"We can't find her, she's missing." I said standing right next to Matt, my arm wrapped around his to keep myself warm.

"I-uh-I'll keep an out for her." Stefan looked around us then started to walk away.

"Hey!" Matt yelled causing Stefan to turn around again. "I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan said, stepping closer to Matt again, he had this creepy demeanor causing me to tighten my grip on his arm.

"What were you doing there?" Matt said looking Stefan up and down, he was agitated.

"Visiting." Was the only thing Stefan said.

"Visiting?" Matt narrowed his eyes. "You know, Elena and I have known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. As well as Hayden." He said looking down on me, I knew this conversation had nothing to with me so I smiled wide as he felt the need to mention me in there. "I'll always look out for them." Stefan nodded, his expression blank, his head cocked sideways as if he were trying to listen to something.

"Excuse me." He said before walking away.

"Go look for Vicki, I'm gonna see if Stefan will help." I said as I followed his footsteps, I could see his back as he walked towards the ally. I looked down at my feet for a quick second and he was gone. I heard a really awkward cry from the top of building, but knew it instantly, Vicki.

"Let her go." I heard Stefan say as I finally made it to the roof.

"Sh." A man said to Vicki with his hand over her mouth. "Really?" He questioned as he let his hand off of Vicki's mouth. "Okay." He shrugged as he went to drop Vicki.

"Vicki!" I said coming out of the shadows, making myself known to Stefan and the man. The man threw Vicki at Stefan as he looked at me.

"Look who decided to show." He said with a smirk. "Hello Hayden." He said walking closer to me, drawing out his words.

"How do you know me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Think hard, Hayden, think hard." He said squinting his eyes, every step he took closer I took back.

_"Damon." I heard Stefan say as he already turned around, I did as well. The man who had raven hair, electric blue eyes, and a smug smirk on his face stood on the deck looking at Stefan._

_"Hello brother." He said and his smirk grew wider, this so called Damon walked into Stefan's room. "And who are you?" He said, sounding interested, he stared at me while waiting for an answer._

_"I'm Hayden." I said looking back at Stefan, who looked extremely nervous and angry. I held out my hand._

_"Well, Hayden, it was lovely seeing you but, you have to go now." He said and I stood there looking at him, letting my hand drop._

_"No." I scoffed._

_"No?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow and smirking._

_"Hayden-" Stefan started but Damon cut him off._

_"No, no brother. Let her stay." He smiled at me before he face was inches from mine in ten seconds. "She looks like a good snack, don't you think?" I was going to ask why but Damon eyes turned red like blood, dark spider veins grew from underneath his eyes, and fangs came from his canine teeth. I screamed._

I gasped as I remember all the horrific features about his face from the night before. I froze in the spot as he walked closer.

"So you remembered?" Damon said, his face inches from mine.

"Stay away from me, Damon." I said hitting him where the sun doesn't shine with my foot. He doubled over in pain as I ran over to Vicki.

"You'll regret that." He said through gritted teeth as he stood straight up again. "Relax." Damon said to Stefan as Vicki cried.

"What's happening to me?" She said in between sobs as I crouched down to her level, taking her in my arms.

"I don't need her to die." Damon continued as if we weren't even there. "You might." He shrugged with a smirk, Stefan looked at him with a worried face, as always. Damon looked down at Vicki and I as Vicki continuously cried into my lap. "What attacked you the other night?" Damon questioned. Vicki looked up at him.

"I don't know." She complained and sniffled. "An animal."

"Are you sure about that?" Damon said, his eyes on her squirming body. "Think." Damon said as he crouched down to Vicki and I's level. "Think about, think real hard." He coaxed her as she calmed down, slightly. I looked up at Stefan who glared at Damon. "What attacked you?" Damon said more harshly now.

"A vampire." Vicki said as she jumped away from Damon.

"Who did this to you?" Damon yelled in her face.

"You did!" She yelled back.

"Wrong!" Damon yelled back.

"Don't." Stefan said calmly, nodding his head.

"Stefan did." Damon said harshly as he looked at Vicki.

"Don't." Stefan repeated. Damon took Vicki's arm, pulling her up harshly.

"Damon! Stop!" I screamed as he took Vicki away from me. He turned Vicki's body towards him as he looked at Stefan, putting his hands on the side of Vicki's head he looked her in the eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She said in a monotone voice.

"He's a vampire." Damon said. "A vicious, murderous monster." Damon described Stefan as I tore my eyes away from Damon and Vicki I looked at Stefan.

"You're a vampire?" I asked him as his attention was still on his brother and Vicki.

"Please, Damon, please don't do this." Stefan pleaded as he stuck out his hand, like that was going to help.

"Couldn't fix it before." Damon said stepping away from her. "I don't know what you're going to do know." He snorted as a smirk took the shape of his lips. Damon moved Vicki's hair from her neck and ripped off her bandage, revealing the two holes from the attack. She cried as Damon pushed her towards Stefan, he caught her and breathed in her bloody neck deeply. Damon suddenly tugged on my bicep, pulling me next to him.

"Let me go." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"You're coming with me." He said as he looked at me, then his brother.

"Damon, no!" Stefan said, his attention coming away from Vicki.

"Your choice of lifestyle, has made you weak." Damon spat. "Couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have." Damon said with desperation and venom running through his voice."That you now need." He said smirking.

"Oh my god." I watched as Stefan's face did the same as Damon's the night before.

"And you could change that, with human blood, gives you that." Damon smiled, Stefan threw Vicki to the ground causing her to cry more. He bent down with his hands on his knees and grunted. "You have two choices, you can fed from Hayden and make Vicki, I think, forget. Or you can let the both of them run screaming vampire through the town square." Damon said nodding, I knew that he was going to be satisfied with either choice.

"That's what this is about?" Stefan grunted. "You wanna expose me?"

"No!" Damon said shaking his head viscously. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why?" Stefan said looking at his brother. "So what, sow I'll feed?" He straightened his posture. "So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan said walking forward, anger claiming his whole face. Damon looked at him and growled lowly. "You know what let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. Let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan spat, keeping his eyes on his brother the whole time.

Damon look around, blinking, for a moment before he chuckled. He walked over to Vicki, bending down to her level.

"Wow." Was all he said. "Come here sweetheart." He said taking Vicki's arm gently and pulling her up to him. "It's okay." He reassured as he rested her against his bent legs. Damon and I exchanged a glance before her started whispering in Vicki's ear. I stood up next to Stefan.

"We're still friends." I said touching his shoulder causing him to jump slightly, all he did was nod. I took note of Vicki's face calming down as Damon rubbed the back of his fingers along the side of her face, continuing to whisper in her ear. I watched as Stefan stared at him, completely and utterly confused. Damon pulled back from Vicki with a smirk on his face, signaling that he was satisfied with himself. Damon stood up and shrugged looking at Stefan, pointing to Vicki then shrugging again.

"What happened?" Vicki said groggily while looking around. "Where am I?" She asked like nothing had happened. "Ah, I ripped my stitches open." She said as she scrunched her face, pulling her hair away from her neck.

"You okay?" Stefan said looking at her, afraid of what Damon had done.

"I took some pills man." Vicki said laughing. "I'm good." She said while standing up, then walking towards the roof stairs.

"Your turn." Damon said to me as he was in front of me with in a second.

"No." I said, keeping my hands up.

"Are we really going to repeat the other night Hayden?" Damon complained, sounding much like a two year old.

"I want to remember, I'm not afraid." I lied, I was terrified but the sooner I knew about this stuff the better.

"Oh really? You're not afraid of me? Or of Stefan? Or of what we are?" He said stepping closer to me, rendering my hands useless. The veins grew under his eyes again, his eyes turning crimson red, the fangs appearing from his canine teeth. For some reason I wasn't scared anymore, it was like I've through all of this before, with the vampires.

"No. I'm not." I said standing my ground, letting him come however close he wanted to.

"What do you say, brother?" Damon said his features turning back to normal, Stefan remained quiet for a moment as he looked at the ground.

"Hayden, you can't tell anyone." Stefan said as he looked up at me, I quickly glanced at Damon's face telling that he was clearly disappointed with Stefan's words.

"I won't, I swear on my grave." I said nodding my head.

"Always the good brother." Damon said walking away from me and over towards the ledge where he had been before, Stefan turned his head acknowledging Damon's moving. "It's good to be home!" Damon said calmly, putting his hands on his hips as he turned his upper body back and forth slightly. "I think I might stay a while, this town could use a bit of a wake up call. Don't ya think?" He said with a smirk plastered on his face, that smirk was always there and it was beginning to piss me off.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan said nodding his head and narrowing his eyes at Damon.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." He said, causing me to laugh quietly to myself. I don't care how creepy or evil the context it was put in, it was funny. He turned his head to me, snorting. "Give Elena my best." And with that he turned around and jumped off the top of the building.

"Did he die?" I asked, already knowing to answer to my question.

"Unfortunately no." Stefan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Stefan, I promise I wont tell anyone." I said looking at him, he looked at me actually he stared at me so I stared back. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he felt bad, he was sorry, he was angry.

"I shouldn't have let you remember." Stefan said shaking his head looking away from me.

"Why? I wouldn't want to tell anyone about you, not if they would do all the terrible things you said they would." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hayden, just don't tell Elena." He said looking at me, disregarding my question. "Not yet any ways."

"Of course not, I'll let you do the damage." I said as I took one final look at him then walked away to go find Vicki.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and I sat and watched as Matt put a new bandage on his sister's neck, believing the lame ass excuse Damon had given Vicki. I was afraid of Damon more than I was Stefan, something told me that he was one of those Edward Cullen vampires, he only drinks animal blood and he's all lovey dovey. Speaking of Stefan I saw him walk up behind the both that Vicki was in.

"She said you found her walking around." Matt said growing to his full height, looking Stefan straight on.

"Yeah." Stefan said half smiling, taking a quick glance at Vicki then at me.

"So uh, thanks." Matt said raising both of his eyebrows as he spoke, giving up that tough ex-boyfriend slash best friend exterior slightly. Stefan nodded his head and smiled in response then walked away.

"Uh, just so much drama." Caroline groaned as she watched Vicki and Matt. "Every notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline said narrowing her eyes at he two.

"Caroline, you do realize she was just attacked by an animal two nights ago, right?" I said giving her a dirty look, I had a new found respect for Vicki after the roof top incident.

"Yes." Caroline said rolling her eyes at me. "Did she have to re open her stitches though? I mean come on!" She groaned again.

"It's not like she intentionally ripped her stitches open." I spat at her. I really didn't like Caroline, at all.

"How do you know?" She asked rhetorically. I so badly wanted to say that I watched Damon Salvatore rip them open for her, but I swore to him and Stefan, mostly Stefan, that I wouldn't say a word. Therefore, I wouldn't.

"Um, because most people don't rip stitches out of their neck Caroline." I spat again as I took a sip of my lemonade, not wanting to deal with this conversation anymore.

"Excuse me." Stefan said smiling as he came up to the three of us. "Hi." He said smiling again showing his teeth this time.

"Hi." Bonnie said smiling up at him, Caroline's attention was obviously drawn to him, I smiled up at him like I normally would. I figured I was supposed to act normal so, why do the opposite.

"Have you guys seen Elena?" He looked at me generally, but looked at Bonnie and Caroline every few moments.

"I think she went home." Bonnie said frowning slightly. Stefan smiled looking bummed out and turned his back to walk away. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email." Bonnie said smiling as she wrote down all of my sisters digits and what not.

"She is big on texting and you can tell her we said so." I added smiling up at him as Bonnie finished writing.

"Thank you." Stefan said smiling as he held out his hand, waiting for Bonnie to give him the paper. When Bonnie and Stefan touched, Bonnie went into the trance thing again, except it was quicker and she pulled away quickly. "You okay?" Stefan looked down on her worried as Caroline looked up at him with her face scrunched, I kept my eyes locked on Bonnie's scared expression.

"What happened to you?" She muttered mindlessly, Caroline looked at her like she was crazy. "That's so rude." She said laughing uncomfortably as she stood up from her chair. "Sorry, excuse me." I took that as my cue to go with her. Walking silently to the door, I looked back to see Stefan looking cautiously at Bonnie and I and Caroline was drooling over Stefan's appearance while his back was turned. As soon as I felt the night air hit my cheeks I decided to speak up.

"Bonnie, what did you see?" I said as we made it outside of the Grill towards the parking lot.

"Not now Hayden." She said as she fumbled with her car keys.

"Bonnie, tell me." I said as she opened her car door, getting in. I quickly opened the passenger door and hopped in next to her. I took her a moment before she finally looked at me.

"I saw death Hayden." Bonnie said fearfully as she started her car, pulling out of the parking lot and starting for her Grams's house. I understood why she saw that, he was a vampire, she probably saw all the death Damon has caused Stefan or maybe there was a point in his existence where he was a ruthless, remorseless killer.

"He has probably had a lot of loss, Bonnie." I said trying to reassure her, putting my pale hand on her dark hand I looked at her. "His parents died, maybe it affected him like it affected Jeremy, to a certain extent." I said with fake honesty, she only nodded at me.

"You're probably right Hayden." She agreed while nodding my head.

"When am I ever wrong?" I said throwing my remaining hand in the hair. Bonnie laughed at me as we came closer to Grams's house. I called Grams, Grams, because I was very close with her when I was younger, closer then Elena and Caroline. I was always there with Bonnie, she always came to my house a lot to tell my mom and dad what a delight I was, not to gloat but it was true.

* * *

"Hey Grams." Bonnie said smiling as we opened the door to Grams's house.

"Hey Bonnie." She said standing up, giving her granddaughter a hug. "Hayden!" She said smiling as she saw me, giving me a hug as well.

"Hey Grams." I said just like Bonnie, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you spending the night child?" She asked as she pulled away from me, I nodded my head yes as I watched her smile grow. "Glad to hear it."

"We're gonna go in my room, then Grams I have to talk to you." Bonnie said as she pulled me in the direction of her room. I yawned as we ventured farther into the house.

"I'm going to bed Bon, it has been a _long _night for me." I said stretching my arms out as I stood at the end of the bed.

"Here." She said throwing a t-shirt and yoga shorts at me. "I'm gonna go talk to Grams about your dreams." She said leaving to give me some privacy.

* * *

_I was walking around in a garden again, alone. I was sad that the mysterious man wasn't there to night. _

"_Darling, are you still mad at me?" I heard his voice ask from beside me, he was not there two seconds ago. _

"_You let one of your servants take my dress to wash it." I said, sounding sort of ridiculous. "I was left with nothing to wear, I had to borrow one of Lady Rebekah's dresses." I said looking down at my light pink dress, this definitely was not mine. _

"_What is so wrong with you wearing my sisters dress? You look beautiful." He said as I felt his hand being placed over the small of my back. _

"_It is very unproper for me to borrow one of her dresses, the towns people will most likely think we are sleeping together, which we are not. I'm a respected woman in this town Lord Kol, I do not intend on letting you ruin that." I said as I slapped his hand off my back. _

"_Hayden, I am truly sorry, my intentions were good." He pleaded with me._

"_You know that I don't look well in lighter colors." I said lightening the atmosphere, seeing a smirk taking shape of his lips. _

"_I beg to differ, my love." He said placing his hand on the small of my back again, this time I didn't swat it away._

* * *

**Hello everyone! I guess the first chapter was really a hit, hah! Thank you so much everyone for the positive feedback, it means so much! I have a couple of questions for you. Should I jump further into the season so it is quicker for season two, then season three where my baby Kol comes in or keep it how I am doing it? Also, should I stop with the dreams with Hayden and Kol? If not should I make them longer, shorter, more frequent? Please let me know, I will value everyone's input! Thanks guys!**

**-Morgan!(:**


	3. Friday Night Bites

"So his name is Kol?" Bonnie said looking interested.

"Yes." I said nodding my head. "I remember because I said 'I'm a respected woman in this town Lord Kol, I do not intend on letting you ruin that'." I said as Bonnie's mouth was a half smile and half 'o'.

"A Lord?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Aren't you lucky." She said as we laughed.

"I know." I said brushing the hair off my shoulders.

"I talked to Grams last night about your whole dream situation." Bonnie said as we both got out of her car at the same time. "She says it might be something like a reincarnation."

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eyebrow as we walked onto the school property.

"I don't know, there wasn't anymore she could tell me." She shrugged. "She said not to worry about it though, unless you meet with the people from your dreams." I shrugged as well, hopefully it would just go away.

"Did you talk to her about the Stefan thing?" I asked as I adjusted the leather strap on my shoulder.

"No." Bonnie muttered. "How would I approach that?" Bonnie said as we neared the front steps.

"I wouldn't know Bon, I'm not psychic." I shrugged smiling causing her to glare at me.

"I'm not psychic." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Right." I said nodding with a smirk on my face. "You are a _witch_." I said smiling at her as she hit my arm.

"Oh shut up." She complained.

"Hayden!" I heard someone call behind me then someone touch my elbow, I turned around to see Tyler's face.

"Can I help you?" I said turning around fully, crossing my arms over my chest. Bonnie looked at me quizzically.

"Can we talk?" He said leaning in to grab my arm, ready to pull me away.

"I can walk on my own Tyler." I spat stepping out of his reach, I looked at Bonnie. "I'll see you later?" I smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back uneasily as I turned back around to Tyler.

"What do you want?" I said and started walking to Matt, who was across the front lawn of the school, Tyler had some time to talk.

"I just wanted to apologize." Tyler said pleading with me, I wouldn't look at him.

"You taunted me about us having sex Tyler, an apology is not the only you need to do." I spat as I glanced at his guilt stricken face.

"I was drunk Hayden!" Tyler said outstretching his arms to the side, like that would get me to listen to him anymore.

"Having to much to drink is not an excuse Tyler." I spat.

"Hey good looking!" I heard Toby call from in front of me.

"Shut up Miller!" Tyler said to Toby.

"Don't try and defend me, Tyler." I spat as I continued walking past Toby and everyone else. "If there is anyone I need defending from it's you."

"I didn't do anything that bad!" Tyler defended himself.

"Really? Let's see my brother and I walked in on you forcing yourself onto Vicki, then you were angry about that so you decided to taunt me about you being my first everything, then you force yourself onto me." I scoffed and sent him a scowl. "That's not that bad." I said in fake innocence as we both stopped walking.

"I wouldn't have been able to taunt you if we just told people about us!" He said, his temper flaring.

"Why is telling people about you and I so important, Tyler?" I asked him taking a step closer, narrowing your eyes. "So I can be publicly put on your 'have fucked' list? No thank you." I said pushing past him as I counted my trek to Matt.

"Hayden, will you just hear me out?" Tyler said catching up with me.

"I already have and it wasn't pleasant." I said running a hand through my naturally curly hair as I kept on walking, not looking at him, looking at Matt. The more I look the sooner I'll be there.

"I was drunk, I know that's not an excuse, but I'm sorry! I was angry and you know how impulsive I am." She had a gut feeling she's more impulsive, some one from _her _past.

"I've met people more impulsive and they can control it around me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Like who?" Tyler challenged me.

"My cousin's best friend Jimmy." That was a complete and utter lie, I had no idea who my cousin's best friend even was. I couldn't very well say 'I'm a reincarnation and uh, this give from my past is really impulsive, I don't who he is, but I can feel it.' How stupid does that sound?

"That's a lie." Tyler said detecting it.

"Is not." I spat.

"Is too." He spat back.

"Try apologizing in a couple of days." I said walking faster to get to Matt.

"Fine." He said, being unsatisfied with my answer, take it or leave it.

"Matt." I groaned as I knew he was in earshot now.

"Yes, Hayden?" He asked smiling at me and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm tired." I groaned again as I let my head fall into his chest.

"Isn't everyone?" He said throwing the football in his hand to Tyler.

"No, Tyler is awake enough to bug me." I groaned again causing Matt to chuckle.

"Hayden!" I heard Tyler say as I lifted my head up.

"Tyler." I said turning myself around and throwing my hands up. "Ball, please." I said with backing away so he could throw it better.

"Look there's Elena and her new boyfriend." Tyler said as he watched my sister and Stefan.

"Stop staring, its weird." I muttered as I threw the ball to Matt. Tyler looked at me and stuck his tongue out before looking back at Elena and Stefan.

"Now what are they doing?" Tyler said licking the inside of his jaw. "They're walking, walking, walking, walking." Tyler said, his head dropping every time she said walking. Matt threw the ball back to me, which I caught. "Yup. Right into the sunset." He said looking at Matt as I threw the ball pack at him.

"You're a dick." Matt said after he threw it back.

"While you stand there looking like one of those yard trolls."Tyler mocked with a smirk.

"Gnomes." Matt said correcting Tyler causing me to laugh.

"What am I supposed to do Ty?" He said as he caught the ball the quickly threw it back. "She made her choice."

"Let her know she mad the wrong one." Tyler said dropping his bag as I threw the ball to Matt which Tyler easily intercepted.

"Tyler!" I complained as the ball made contact with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as Tyler ran backwards. "Ty don't!" Tyler then took a couple of steps forward. "Ty!" He threw the ball in Stefan's direction, aiming for his head.

"Tyler!" I said as I punched him in the shoulder. Stefan turned around when the ball was centimeters away from his head, catching the ball perfectly in his hands. I laughed as Stefan held up the ball with a smirk on his face, vampire reflexes, Tyler narrowed his eyes trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Matt and I both looked at Tyler with a annoyed yet humorous looks on our faces. I watched as Stefan whaled it at Tyler, causing him to step back a couple of steps when the ball connected with his hands, or uh body.

* * *

"World War Two?" Tanner said walking around the room. "Anybody?" He said and no one responded. "Hayden?"

"1945." I said as I turned my attention back to my notebook, I was doodling _his _name. It was odd because it was spelt _Kol _not _Cole_. It was cool at the same time though, it was different and I liked it.

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner said as he leaned on the front of his desk. "Miss. Gilbert?" He asked my sister causing her to stop talking to Stefan.

"Mm?" She hummed as he caught her attention.

"Pearl Harbor?" Elena looked unsure as she looked at Mr. Tanner, she never was good with history.

"Um." She started, until Stefan cut her off.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan said nodding at Elena then looking at Mr. Tanner again.

"Thank you, Miss. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said nodding his head as everyone laughed at his joke against Stefan, Stefan nodded his head respectfully as he allowed every one to laugh at him.

"Anytime." Stefan smiled.

"Very well." Tanner said wanting to move on. "The fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989." Stefan spoke up. "I'm good with dates sir." Stefan said as Tanner looked at him weirdly.

"Are you?" Tanner said smirking to the class, like he had someone to impress. "How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner said and Stefan nodded. "Civil Rights act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe V. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown V. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?" Every question asked Mr. Tanner would talk a step closer, trying to intimidate him, nice try.

"1863." Stefan pretended to think about all of these, but in realty I knew he knew them like the back of his hand.

"Korean War?"

"1950-1953."

"Ha! It ended in 52!" He said leaning down to express his point and enthusiasm. I just rolled my eyes, I was getting real tired of Tanner's bullshit.

"Uh, actually sir, it was 53." Stefan said nodding as Mr. Tanner began to walk away from his, I believed him, he most likely lived through it. Tanner turned around thinking hard as he looked all around the room.

"Look it up!" Tanner demanded. "Somebody!" I quickly took out my I-Phone and looked it up. "Quickly!"

"It was 1953." I said while trying to stifle a laugh at Tanner's angry expression.

* * *

"Hey Hayden." Stefan called after me as her grabbed my elbow, pulling me to the side.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" I was surprised with myself at how cool I was being with Stefan, being a vampire and all.

"I got you this." He said holding up a single diamond earring, not a pair just one. "I noticed how you always wear the same cartilage earring, I advise you wear this one from now on." I started to take out my earring, doing as he said.

"Thanks Stefan." I said as I winced at pulling the earring out of the hole. "Why should I be wearing this one?" I said as I stuffed the earring into my pocket then took the earring from Stefan's hand.

"It's filled with vervain." Stefan said simply, expecting me to know what that is.

"And that is?" I sang unknowingly as I quickly put in the earring.

"It prevents vampires from being able to compel you." He said as he started to lean himself against the wall.

"Compulsion is the thing you did to me that one night, but didn't work, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said nodded his head, smiling that I was connecting all the dots on my own and that I was so understanding.

"Why didn't your compulsion work on me?" I said as I waved my hand, gesturing him to walk with me.

"I feed from animal blood, therefore my heightened sense and reflexes are lessened. Where as Damon feeds from human blood, like we are supposed to, so everything is fully heightened with him." Stefan said nodding and began walking with me.

"So I was right!" I said, more to myself, smiling.

"About what?" Stefan was clearly confused.

"Well I had a feeling you were a Edward Cullen vampire." I said shrugging.

"Edward Cullen vampire?" Stefan said chuckling at me.

"Yes! You only drink animal blood, and your all nice and stuff." I said smiling.

"You were right then." He said nodding.

"Can I ask why you don't drink human blood?" I said, being careful about the words coming out of my mouth.

"Maybe another time." He said smiling half heartedly.

"Of course." I said agreeing with a smile, not wanting to push the issue with a vampire.

* * *

I had no desire to stay for cheerleading practice, that was not me at all. I asked Bonnie to drive me home quickly since she gave me a ride to school. She did, thank god, I did not want Toby to drive me home.

"Jeremy!" I called inside the house.

"What's up?" He said calling from his room.

"I'm gonna go kick boxing! You wanna come?" I screamed back as I walked up the stairs.

"No, I'm good!" He said as I reached the top of the stairs, I opened his door and walked into his room.

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up at like 3:30?" I said without yelling considering I was in his room.

"Yeah sure." He nodded as I walked out his room into mine and throwing off my bag. I ran over to my snake and fed her quickly before plopping into my bed.

* * *

_I rolled into something firm as I opened my eyes, it was a chest, normally I would have screamed but I knew who this was. I looked down at myself, seeing as I was naked, he had his way with me, I thought. Now he was lying on his side with his arms wrapped possessively around, his one leg in between both of mine, and we were tangled in soft silky sheets. I looked up at his face, he looked so peaceful. _

"_You're starring, sweets." He said opening one eye to look down on me. _

"_It's romantic." I said smiling as I pressed a kiss to his jaw. _

"_Whatever you say." He said laying on his back now. I sat up slouching, holding the sheets of his bed to my chest as I ran a hand through my curly hair. "Where are you going?"_

"_Just sitting up." I said as I looked back at him, smiling. His hand moved to my bare back as the tips of his fingers traced my spin, causing me to sit up perfectly straight as goosebumps formed all over my body._

"_Sing for me, Hayden?" He said charmingly as I turned back and giggled at him. _

"_Why would I do that?" I asked bitting my lip. _

"_I can hear you all the time." He said pointing to his hears and smirking._

"_Your vampire hearing." I acknowledged while smiling. _

"_It pleases me when you sing, you sound like an angel." He said smiling as his fingers went up and down my spine. "Can you sing me the one about the dark lady?" He sounded like a child asking to hear a story. I smiled at him. _

"_Of course." I felt the need to do anything to please him. _

"_Dark lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one." I sang softly as I turned away from him. "Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done." I felt myself relaxing under his touch. "Dark lady played black magic till the clock struck on the twelve, she told me more about me than I knew myself." I felt the bed shift as he sat up and kissed my shoulder. _

"_I love you." He muttered against my shoulder as he dark brown eyes looked into my hazel ones. _

"_I love you." I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead. _

* * *

"Hayden." I heard Jeremy shake me as I opened my eyes slowly.

"What up my dude?" I joked as I opened my eyes and stretched, he laughed at me as I lazily got out of my bed.

"You're such a dork." He snorted laughing. "It's like 3:15." He shrugged as he got off the edge of my bed.

"Thanks kiddo." I smiled as I walked over to my dresser pulling out a random sports bra, black tank top, and red shorts.

"Anytime, Stefan and Elena are downstairs." Jeremy said as he walked to my door. "They are having Bonnie over for dinner."

"Thanks for the facts, Jer." I smiled at him before he walked out of my room, closing my door.

* * *

"Hayden!" The man who owned the CKO place smiled at me as I walked into the door. He was built, buzz cut, harsh face, tattoo's everywhere.

"Hey Ryan." I smiled as I walked in, placing my bag in one of the many cubby holes in the wall.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, what's bugging you?" He said leaning on the counter that hid the computer and what not.

"Well, mom and dad, obviously." I said giving him a knowing look, which he nodded.

"My sister's boyfriend's brother is just an ass and needs to stop breathing." I said in frustration as the thought of Damon came to mind. "I keep having these weird dreams and Jer's doing mad drugs." I sighed.

"Isn't he like 14?" Ryan raised his blonde brow.

"No." I laughed. "15."

"Since you seem to have a lot on your plate, go take a session for free." He smiled as I put on my gloves.

"Thank you." I smiled before walking into the back room to kick some ass.

* * *

I was home, showered, now in a pair of dark wash ripped jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt with a soccer logo in the middle. Elena had told me how Bonnie didn't like Stefan all of the sudden so I decided to join them for dinner, making Bonnie feel less awkward.

"Can we mark this at the top of my awkward dinners list?" I asked as all of us sat in silence, starring weirdly at one another while we ate food.

"Hayden!" Elena said hitting my shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What?" I protested giving her a look. "It's the truth!" Elena just rolled her eyes at me. "So, Steffy." I started, earning a surprised look from the all. "It just came to me." I shrugged while Stefan chuckled at me, Bonnie smiled half heartedly and Elena was still confused. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I asked picking up another piece of food with my fork.

"Well, he let me on the team so." Stefan said with a quick smile. "Must have done something right." He shrugged and Elena smiled widely, taking pride in her oh so fabulous boyfriend.

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah." Bonnie said cutting her off. "I heard." She forced as smile, it was obvious. Elena looked down and took a sip of her drink while Stefan looked at me quickly the at Elena.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena said with a smile, hoping to spark up a conversation.

"Um divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie said with a sad and uncomfortable smile while nodding her head.

"Hmm." Stefan said nodding.

"No, I mean about the witches." At the mention of witches, Stefan's head quickly turned to Elena. I never really ad a doubt about Bonnie being a witch, she fit the bill, but now that I know vampires are real I _know _witches are real. "Bonnie's family as a lineage of witches, it's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said shaking her head. Elena looked disapprovingly at Bonnie while cocking her head, almost like a mother.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan said looking at Bonnie. "I'm not too versed but I know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated her in the 1800's." Stefan said nodding, not too versed my ass.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said knowingly

"Really?" Stefan said looking impressed, Bonnie smiled with her lips closed. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah." And she finally smiles! Bonnie laughed to herself more than anyone in the room while she looked down from being embarrassed.

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan said looking at Elena again, causing her to smile.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie half laughed and half asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conforming." Stefan said while looking at Bonnie, making her smile. Way to win her over Stef.

"Yeah they are." Bonnie said looking happy with herself. Elena giggled to herself as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said standing up from the table.

"Surprise." Caroline said happily as I opened the door, I half heartedly smiled until I realized who was behind her.

"Stefan?" I said looking over my shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked turning around, I widened my eyes trying to signal him to come over.

"Bonnie said Elena was doing dinner so I brought desert." She said smiling and shrugging as she held a cake in her hands.

"Oh." I said looking down at the cake.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said flashing a smirk as I gave him a glare. Caroline walked in, handing me the cake. Stefan finally came to the door he stood there glaring at Damon as he put his hand on the doorframe for support.

"What are you doing here?" Really Stefan, that was the best you could come up with?

"Waiting for Hayden to invite me in." He said stepping closer to the door. "Or Elena."

"Nice try." I narrowed my eyes at him, then my sister came up behind me.

"Hayden, of course he ca-"

"No, no, no he can't um, he can't stay." Stefan said while looking at Elena.

"Can you Damon?" I said keeping my eyes narrowed as Elena, Stefan, Caroline and I looked at Damon. Only Stefan and I were giving harsh looking, Elena and Caroline were just confused. Damon furrowed his brows letting a small smirk take place on his lips.

"What are you doing? Get in here!" Caroline said stepping out from behind Elena.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan said looking at Elena and I, nodding.

"Yeah, we were about to take the last bite." I said nodding along with Stefan.

"It's fine." Elena said with a smile. "Just come on in." Elena said nonchalantly as I mentally beat myself up. Damon blinked his eyes twice before sending Stefan and I a devilish smirk then stepping into my house, with no problem. Elena looked at Stefan and I like we were crazy, I simply shrugged and followed Damon.

"You have a beautiful home Elena." Damon said with fake sincerity as he turned around to face my sister. "Hayden." Damon said smirking, again, I flashed an annoyed smile at him as I walked past him.

"Thank you!" Elena said smiling.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline said talking with her hands and a very bright smile.

"Well, believe it Caroline." I said giving a fake smile as I played with the end of my hair. Caroline shout me a glare before continuing.

"Tyler must be seething! But, good for you, go for it!" She said keeping her attention on Stefan and Elena, I sat next to Bonnie, neither of us were happy being here.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it!" Damon said actually sounding like an older brother, Stefan gave him a dirty look, it was more than just for tonight or a couple of nights ago, it was more intense.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline said causing Stefan to avert his eyes from Damon and focus on Caroline. "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie said calmly and quickly defending my sister.

"I guess we could but her in the back." Caroline said thinking aloud. I could tell that Elena was getting mad, the way she stares mindlessly at the ground, biting the inside of her bottom lip, clutching her tea cup tightly. She was pissed. Elena glared at her before Damon spoke up, causing my sister to look at the older Salvatore.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said, by the look on his face he faked disbelief, in reality he probably stalked her at cheer practice. Elena smiled at Damon and herself as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, that's just because he parents died." Caroline said causing everyone in the room to glare at her, even Damon glared at her for that one. "She's just totally going through a blah phase-"

"Caroline shut up, or the next thing coming out of your mouth will be your teeth." I said through gritted teeth as I stood up clenching my fists.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." Caroline completely ignored me, like I wasn't even standing there.

"Caroline, do you not see me standing right in front of you?" I asked my tone getting louder.

"Yes Hayden, I'm not blind." She spat, final looking up at me.

"Really? I would have thought other wise." I spat back. "I'm going to bed." Was all I said before I ran up the stairs, not wanting to deal with Caroline's bullshit any longer.

* * *

"_Kol!" A young women's voice called through the hallways, Kol held me up against the wall, his body pressed against mine and his hand over my mouth. He raised a finger to his lips as I tried to silence my laughter. "Kol, I can smell Hayden." She said, meaning she smelt my blood, not that I smelt bad, I hoped. Kol quickly lifted me into his arms and instinctively I closed my eyes. _

"_You can open your eyes, sweets." He whispered in my ear as he gently placed me on the ground. I opened my eyes slowly with a smile as I realized we were in the woods, my favorite place. _

"_You know me so well m'lord." I said smiling up at him as I back away from him quickly laughing. He quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me back into him. _

"_Just like you know me so well." He said smirking down at me, his face leaning closer to mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me, but all I got was a chill of wind on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and Kol was gone. _

"_Lord Kol." I grunted as I began walking. "I hate when you place these games with me." I said as I smoothed out my deep red dress, it looked like the color of blood before it was hit with oxygen. _

"_Last time I checked, you loved them." He said as I felt his strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling me flush against his chest. "Just like you love me." He said against my neck as he kissed a trail from my neck to my collar bone. His hands roamed around my body, one hand squeezing my breast tightly through my dress. _

"_M'lord, we cannot do this here." I said as my hand went for his hair, pulling on it lightly. _

"_It's romantic, my love." He said against my neck and held me tighter causing me to moan._

"_Well, well, well..." An unfamiliar voice called from behind us. _

* * *

"Hayden?" Someone shook me out of my pleasant dreams which really pissed me off.

"What?" I grumbled as I dug my face further into my pillow, eyes closed.

"Wake up, we gotta talk." The person, obviously a man by the depth of their voice, shock my leg relentlessly.

"No." I said moving my legs away from him.

"Yes." He replied, shaking my leg again.

"Fine." I said sitting up and opening my eyes. "Damon get out of my room." I demanded as my hazel eyes met with icy blue eyes. Why was he in my room? He got off my bed with a smirk and walked over to my desk, picking up of Matt and I.

"You know, I would picture you to have a pink room. Not a light blue one." He said while glancing around my room.

"Funny." I spat sarcastically as he looked at picture closely.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He said with a smirk while he eyed me in my sports bra and shorts.

"No, that's my best friend." I said walking over to him and taking the picture out of his grasp, setting it back on the desk where it belonged. "Will you stop eyeing me please? I'm not your food." I said walking over to my dresser and quickly putting on a t-shirt.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes." Damon shrugged and held his hands up in defense. "Actually, no, I like you with out the t-shirt." Damon sent me a seductive wink while crawling into my bed, he did not turn me on at all.

"Maybe you should stay out of my room, yeah?" I said as I leaned myself against the wall, not wanting to go to my bed. I have to leave myself a reminder to throw my sheets out after Damon has rolled around in them.

"No, I like it in here." He shrugged as he looked around my room. "It isn't your typical teenage girl room." He said as he readjusted my pillows, going to have to throw those out too.

"That's nice Damon, but-"

"What's this?" Damon said as he held up my tattered and torn, yellow, baby blanket.

"Blankie." I said simply.

"Blankie?" He questioned as he continued to spread it wider, inspecting the holes. "Looks more like a rag." He commented. I wanted him out of my room so I walked over to my bed and began punching him. In the next second I was pinned to my bed, my arms over my head.

"Get off of me Damon." I said as I struggled under his body weight.

"Ooh, but I like this position." He said with a smirk on his face as his eyes stared into mine, his pupils dilating.

"I want you to tell Elena what kind of monster Stefan is. A terrible, self righteous, manipulative monster." Damon was compelling me, or trying to.

"Sounds like you are describing yourself Damon." I said and pushed him off me, he was taken by surprise by the fact that his compulsion hadn't worked on me.

"Stefan?" He questioned me with a raise brow and an annoyed expression on his face, I was seriously confused. Did I look like Stefan? In all honestly I thought I was a perfect mix of my parents.

"What?" I said turning behind me, making sure Stefan wasn't there. He wasn't.

"You got the wonderful vervain from Stefan?" Damon questioned me further.

"Yeah I did." I said while narrowing my eyes. "Now get out."

"Fine." He said as he threw his hands up in defense and began walking towards my door. "You are now no use to me any ways." His footsteps stopped at the doorway of my room, causing me to turn around. "Unless you want to have a _sleepover _sometime." He said with a wink and clear amusement on his face.

"Get the fuck out." I said before slamming my door in his face and groaned. Why do I feel like that was only the first of many visits?

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I really wish I knew who this Kol man was, unfortunately I never well. I could possibly see him again because in my dream I acknowledged the fact that he was a vampire. Why would I just get these dreams now though, why did I not get them when I was thirteen or fourteen. Elena still has no idea about Stefan or Damon, or my dreams either. I only feel comfortable telling two people Bonnie and Stefan, I haven't told Stefan yet though. I feel like he could help a lot considering he is a vampire and I already trust him like a billion times more than most people, but at the same time I'm scared I'm going to be left with a dead end like Grams gave me. Enough about Kol though, I get enough of him in my sleep, I have a mission for today. Find out how old Stefan and Damon are._

_-Hayden Gilbert xoxo_

* * *

I set down my diary on my dresser as I looked through my dresser. I picked out black jeans that showed more skin than it did denim, and my lacrosse jersey. Today was the night of the bonfire so I wore my lacrosse jersey for school spirit.

"Hayden!" Jeremy called from downstairs as I finished straightening my air.

"What Jer?" I yelled back as I slipped on my converse and reached for my jacket.

"Can we give Toby a ride to school?" I groaned loudly.

"Why? Doesn't he have a car?" I yelled as I stuck my arms in the jacket holes then grabbed my bag.

"Yes, but his dad needed it for today." His voice became clearer and louder as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Fine, text him and tell him we'll be there in ten minutes." I said while walking into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee machine, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ooh, you look hot in your jersey." Elena admired Stefan as he walked over to my sister and I. Stefan only smirked and looked at the two of us, more at Elena than me.

"Look spiffy Stef." I said smiling as he nodded at me.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan said with a smile.

"I quit." Elena nodded with a smile, thank god. "I'm a quitter."

"No." Stefan dragged on the word with protest. "You're not a quitter." Stefan said grabbing my sisters hands and looking into her eyes. "You suffered a great loss, you're not the same person. You should be looking ahead, starting over." Elena smiled at him, god he was perfect for her.

"Awe, how cute." I said smiling at the two causing them both to laugh.

"I hope you don't think this is to soon or that this is weird." Stefan said dropping her hands and reaching into his back pocket. For a second I thought he was going to tell her about him being a vampire. "I uh." He said looking down at a brown wooden box. "I wanted you to have this." He said flipping open the box to reveal a simple silver chain with a heart locket, a tiny ruby was implanted on the side, it was simply beautiful. Elena reached inside the box and took out the small locket.

"Oh my god." She said with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"It's something that I've had forever and I never wanted to give it to anyone, until now." He said with sincerity in his voice as he stared lovingly at Elena. "I'd very much like it if you would wear it, for me for good luck." Why couldn't I have a boyfriend like this? Actually, just a boyfriend in general. Elena for some reason brought it up to her nose to smell it, not the first thing to do when you receive a necklace.

"Is that rose that I smell?" She asked pulling the locket away from her nose.

"No, it's an herb." Stefan said knowingly. "It's nice huh?" He threw me a quick glance then I realized, vervain.

"And this is my cue to leave." I said with a nod and a smile. "Bye love birds." I said in a mocking tone as I turned on my heels and walked towards the parking lot.

"Hayden!" Someone yelled from behind me, I instantly recognized it as Tyler's voice. I let out an annoyed sigh as I made it my truck, putting the tail gait down.

"Can I help you?" I said as I took my bag off of my shoulders and threw it in the bed of my truck.

"Just came to hang out." He said and he had two beers in his hand, unopened. I hoisted my self on the tailgate with my legs swinging over the edge, I narrowed my eyes at the beer trying to see what kind it was. He had a hand behind his back, hiding something.

"It's Malibu in a beer bottle." Tyler shrugged, knowing it was my favorite. "And-" He dragged on as he revealed a pizza box from behind his back. How did I not see that?

"Is that what I think it is?" I questioned as he set the bottles and pizza box on the tailgate and lifted himself up.

"Yes, it is." He said with a smile as I opened the box.

"Penny Vodka pizza." I muttered as I let the pizza's scent hit my nose. I quickly took out a piece and began eating it, Tyler handed me on of the two bottles. "I'm still mad at you." I said as I swallowed a bite.

"I know." Tyler confessed as he grabbed himself a slice.

"Why me?" I asked looking at him. "Why take your sexual frustration out on me?" I already knew the answer, because he was drunk, that didn't stop me from asking him though.

"You know how I feel about you Hayden." Tyler shrugged while taking a bite from his slice.

"You find me extremely attractive, I know." I gloated but he said these words to me before. "That's still not a reason Ty."

"I was drunk and angry." Tyler said in defeat, he realized that he wasn't getting out of this one. "I'm sorry Hayden, it's just that no ones ever said no to me before-"

"That's cause you go for sluts." I pointed out and her glared at me.

"Shut up." He said taking another bite of his pizza.

"Sassy." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Any who, you were the first girl I saw and I just had to do something." He said while I took a sip of the rum, I made a funny face as the sting was felt all over my throat causing Tyler to let out a low chuckle.

"You could have walked away, that's something." I pointed out.

* * *

Jeremy, Toby and someone else were standing in the bed of a truck with solo cups in their hands while Jeremy gave them each a some whiskey.

"Jeremy." I said hoisting myself up on the bed.

"Hey sexy thang." Toby said slurred, he was already drunk great. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Hayden, before you go and tell-"

"What are you doing?" I questioned while cutting him off. "You're drinking _my _whiskey and you are not even being the slightest bit discreet about it." Jeremy smiled as I finished my statement.

"The fun sister." Jeremy said with a smile as I took his cup and downed it.

"Quiet down please!" Someone said over the announcements as I leaned against the truck, Jeremy made himself a new drink then me a drink. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" The man said trying to silence the crowds. "Let's be honest here, in the past we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us." Mr. Tanner said, I could hear his voice clearly now since the cheering and shouting volume went down a notch or two.

"I hate him." I said sighing.

"Me too." Toby responded.

"But that is about to change!" Tanner said excitedly in the microphone.

* * *

"_Rebekah." Kol growled as he held my body closer to his, his hands moved from my breasts to protectively around my waist. _

"_Kol." She said cocking her head to the side, eyeing the two of use. The two stood starring at each other for a couple of minutes. "Brother, you have had Hayden locked in your room for two days. It is my turn to hang out with her." She complained causing me two giggle, this girl was beautiful, big bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. _

"_No sister. She is mine." Kol said as Rebekah began pouting. _

"_She is my best friend Kol! She has to spend at least some kind of time with me." She complained and pouted. _

"_Look at that you just spent a minute with Hayden." He said lifting me in his arms causing me to laugh. "Goodbye sister dearest." Kol said before he ran away from Rebekah with his vampire speed. _

* * *

"Don't look so down." I heard Tyler's voice as I snapped out of my daze. Tyler was walking towards my brother with Vicki close behind him, uh did that girl ever learn? "You can have her when I'm done." Tyler said with a smug expression as he nodded his head towards Vicki. I hope she realized that all of this for him was just a hook up, nothing more. I guess Jeremy got tired of hearing it so he punched Tyler in the face.

"Jer!" I said as I jumped of the side of the truck and watched the two fight. I waited for the right opportunity to get involved, I did not feel like being one of those girls who was on the backs of their friends clawing at them to get them to stop fighting. Tyler grabbed Jeremy by his sweatshirt with both hands and balled the material in his fits then threw him against the corner of the truck. The bottle in my brothers hand broke and fell as he was pushed more violently into the truck. "Tyler stop!" I yelled trying to get Ty's attention.

"Tyler stop it!" Vicki yelled at him. I so badly wanted to point out to Vicki that if he didn't stop after I said anything to him why would anything she say matter. Tyler was still holding Jeremy's sweatshirt so he took it as an advantage to throw him on the ground. I looked up to see Vicki crying and yelling, idiot. Tyler was bent over Jeremy on his knees, punching him in the face while Jeremy tried to hide his face with his arms or hit Tyler back.

"Tyler! Get off!" I said running over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and prying him off of my brother. I let go when I felt Tyler tipping to the side, Jeremy kicked him in the gut and knocked him on the ground and was on top of Tyler, punching him violently in the face and stomach. The roles were quickly switched again as Tyler rammed into Jeremy's stomach with his shoulder, earning a loud grunt from Jeremy. I looked up to see Stefan running over to the two fighting.

"He's down enough!" Stefan screamed as Tyler threw his fist back, ready to punch Jeremy in the face again, Stefan grabbed his hand tightly stopping him. He quickly pulled Tyler off of my brother and I took the chance to run to Jeremy's side.

"Jer, are you okay?" I said as I brought his head onto my bent knees, I quickly tucked my hair behind my ears as I examined my brothers face. A cut on his lip, bloody nose, nothing else. I took the hood of his sweatshirt and brought it to his face, wiping his nose clean. Jeremy ignored me and crawled off of me, causing me to get up, he obviously didn't want my help. He crawled and reached for the bottle, I tried and grabbed him to protest, but he was to quick.

"Jeremy no!" Elena screamed as Jeremy was ready to throw or stab Tyler with the broken bottle. Stefan pushed Tyler out of the was as he held his hand up, taking the blow of the bottle. Matt quickly ran over to Tyler, latching onto him and yelling at him. Jeremy looked down at the bottle in his hand and at Stefan as Elena ran to our brother. Stefan didn't look mad at all, he look more relieved.

"What the hell Jeremy?" Elena asked pushing him against the car.

"Elena stop." I said trying to defend him.

"Why are you defending him Hayden?" She turned her angry glare towards me. "He just tried to hit Tyler with a broken bottle! He's your best friend and then he actually got Stefan with it."

"Elena, he's our brother. Let up." I said causing her to glare at me and walk away to check on Stefan. I stood in front of Jeremy, holding the sides of his face.

"Put your head up you're bleeding." I said attempting to tilt his head back, he threw my hands off his face and pushed me away.

"Stop it, I'm fine!" He said arguing with me as I tried to check on him.

"Jer, you're drunk! Knock it off." I said touching his face again.

"Just stop!" Jeremy said pushing past me and walking away.

* * *

I walked with Stefan to the locker rooms, I was going to ask about his age but his hand interest me more.

"So you're hand healed just like that?" I said holding Stefan's hand in mine, his palm facing towards the sky as I examined it.

"Yup, perks of being a vampire." He said sounding not excited about it at all.

"Thanks for saving Jeremy's ass." I said with a smile as I let Stefan's hand drop.

"Of course Hayden." Stefan said smiling at me and gave a nod. Even though I have only known Stefan for a week or so, I feel like I could trust him completely.

"I have to ask you something." I hope he didn't take that in a romantic way or anything of the sort, this was my approach for the dreams.

"What's on your mind?" Stefan said looking at me as I slipped my hands in my back pockets.

"Lately, I've been having these dreams. They don't even seem like dreams to me-"

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt said walking over to us, cutting me off. He didn't know he was so I wasn't irritated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan said holding up his hands signaling that he was fine.

"Uh what you did back there," Matt started awkwardly as he stopped Stefan and stood in front of him. "You had Jeremy's back."

"He's a messed up kid." Stefan said shrugging it off. "Somebody's gotta look of for him."

"I know." Matt nodded in understanding. "This week at practice I was a dick." Stefan only smiled at Matt for trying to apologize.

"You had your reasons." Stefan smiled, look at Steffy. Being all noble.

"No excuse." Matt said with a blank expression, I knew Matt, when he went blank he was being for real. He held out his hand to Stefan which Stefan took. "Good luck tonight." Matt said shaking while shaking his hand. "Were lucky to have you." With that Matt walked off. I turned to Stefan and smiled at him, then we heard clapping behind us. I peered over Stefan's shoulder as he turned around to face a dark, shadowy figure leaning against the wall.

"Isn't that nice?" Damon. "Stefan joins a team and makes a friend." Damon said with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's all so ra ra go team! Yeah!" He said moving his arm up to the air like a cheerleader would do. I couldn't help but let out an almost silent laugh at Damon's words. No matter how much I didn't like him, he was still pretty funny.

"Not tonight." Was all Stefan said. "I'm done with you." He turned around to face me.

"You want to go?" I said as her turned to face me, he looked at me for a second before a hand clamped over my mouth. I knew who it was so I was less afraid then I should have been.

"Nice trick with Hayden and Elena, let me guess. Vervain in the necklace?" He questioned as he continued to hold my mouth shut. He wasn't really gripping me that hard, only to keep me shut up. "My question is, where is Hayden's vervain jewelry? She doesn't wear necklaces, bracelets, anklets, or earrings." HA! Dumb ass, you're wrong, you're wrong. I sang and danced in my head. "I admit I was bit surprised, it's been a while since someone could resist my _compulsion._" I understood what he was talking about with me, but what about Elena. I bit down on his hand roughly, I could feel his blood on my lips as he pulled his hand away from my mouth. I took this as my opportunity to grab Stefan. I wrapped myself tightly around his arm, not wanting to let go for my sake.

"Where'd you get?" Damon said with a smirk as I watched his hand heal quickly.

"Does it matter?" Stefan said walking past Damon with me on his arm.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way." Damon shrugged causing Stefan to do nothing, but my blood boiled. "Or I could just eat her." I stopped walking abruptly and Stefan did too.

"Leave my sister alone." I spat still not facing him.

"No." Stefan said turning around. "You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan took his arm out of his grasp and walked towards his brother. Damon finally turned around to face Stefan. He walked towards his brother, getting close. This is what Damon was looking for, I could tell. He wanted to rile him up, get him angry, make him loose control.

"No?" Damon said walking closer to Stefan.

"No, Damon, because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her." Stefan said looking into his brother's eyes. Damon looked bored with the conversation already and it had just started. "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan said, his words numbing me and hopefully Damon.

"Who's pretending?" And my hope was gone with Damon's sly remark.

"Then kill me." Stefan said stepping dangerously close to Damon.

"Stefan." I muttered. Damon looked amused with his statement and I was worried he would to it too. Would he kill his own brother? Or was it a bluff to make him seem tough?

"Well, I'm-I'm tempted." Damon said with movements of his head.

"No, you're not." Stefan denied it. "You've had life times to do it and yet," Stefan sound angry. "Here I am." His toned softened, like he was rubbing it in Damon's face. "I'm still alive, and there you are. You're still haunting me, after 145 years." I found out Stefan's age, finally. On to more important matters. "Katherine is dead." Stefan's tone was furious, Katherine, the ex girlfriend. I could see Damon's adam's apple move as he swallowed the sad truth, by the look on his face, he was not happy with this. "And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me, because you still do." Damon wouldn't even look at Stefan, he was unhappy with the situation. "And that my brother, that is your humanity." Damon inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner called from behind us. "What the hell, we got a game to play!" Damon looked at him as a challenge and raised his eyebrows.

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" He said with a smirk then used his vampire speed to appear in front of Mr. Tanner and attack him. His teeth sunk into his neck as Mr. Tanner screamed, he was killing my history teacher.

"No!" Stefan said watching it all go down along with me and I began to cry. I don't really understand why, maybe because I was scared, because I saw someone being murdered. Damon turned around as he let Mr. Tanner's body drop, there was blood all over his chin and his eyes were the color of the blood on his chin making his blue eyes stand out dramatically. The dark veins under his eyes had reappeared again but they were stronger, darker, his fangs were the same just coated with blood.

"Anyone. Anytime. Anyplace." Damon spat before running off, I let my legs collapse under me.

"_It's all right love, you'll be okay." _

"Kol?" I said as I hit the ground and blacked out.

* * *

**Hello my fantastic readers! I am so sorry this took so long, but do not worry it is up and my muse is not gone. I just had a pool party with my lacrosse team on friday night because it is the end of the season and then that night I slept over my friend's house. Then saturday morning I had a 5k then a lacrosse tournament until 5 then I had like a town day, then I came home watched some Gossip Girl and went to bed. Anyways how do you feel about this story, I'm kind of proud of it. Now, I'm starting the next chapter with a tad bit of the next episode then in the middle I'm going to jump to where Jeremy meets Anna, because I love her and I'm making Hayden and Anna besties. I HAVE A REQUEST. Would someone like to make me a video for Hayden and Kol? Please. You can do it to any song as long as I know it so you would have pm me and what not but please please. ALRIGHT THATS IT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS, LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Morgan**


	4. Family Ties

_I was laying in bed, sweating uncontrollably, a pounding head ache, sore muscles. I had the flu, cool. I sat up slightly and started coughing uncontrollably, the pain in my chest grew every time I inhaled. _

"_It's all right love, you'll be okay." Kol said as he sat on the edge of the bed beside me. _

"_Go away." I muttered as I leaned back into my pillow, only relieving my muscles slightly. "I don't want you to get sick."_

"_You must be really sick." I heard from the doorway, I slowly turned my head to see the blond girl from before, Rebekah I think._

"_I feel it." I scoffed as Kol pushed a stray piece of hair from my sweaty face. "I don't want you guys to get sick go away." I muttered again, completely forgetting about how they are vampires and they can't get sick. _

"_Love, we can't get sick." Kol said in a knowing tone as the smirk was still on his face. _

"_Oh yeah, you're vampires." I sang, it almost seemed like I had smoked pot. I had forgotten everything and when I remembered it was just so funny. "Grrrr." I said holding up my hands and making them look like claws causing Kol and Rebekah to laugh. _

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital room, did Damon bite me too?

"Hayden!" Elena said smiling as she ran over to me, engulfing me in a tight hug.

"What happened?" As I rubbed my eyes and felt the pounding headache coming on.

"When we were walking, you fell." Stefan said from behind Elena. "You tripped over your shoe and hit your head on two uneven pieces of concrete." I call bullshit, everything was starting to come back to me that happened last night. Tanner was dead, Damon killed him. "Now you have a concussion." I only nodded slowly, trying to reduce the pain.

"I'm such a klutz." I scolded myself as Stefan and Elena chuckled.

"Do you need anything?" Elena asked as she brushed a piece of her hair over her ear and touched my shoulder.

"Can you get me a coffee?" I smiled up at my sister.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She smiled down at me before leaving the room, I smiled at her back until I knew she was out of earshot.

"What the hell?" I questioned Stefan as he got up and walked to the side of the hospital bed I was currently resting in.

"Hayden, all I can say is you watched Mr. Tanner die, you were sobbing, then you collapsed and hit your head." Stefan said looking at me and I knew it was the truth. "When you were falling, I told you it was going to be okay. You replied with, Kol?" He raised a brow at me.

"He's the person from my dreams." I replied. "Remember? I was trying to explain to you until everything happened." I said not really wanting to admit what happened.

"Right." He said nodding his head with realization.

"Is there anyway you could possibly use some sort of vampire power thingy to make me feel better? Like compel the pain away?" I complained, hospitals bothered me so much and not to mention they were creepy. I felt bad for all the patients in the hospital of course, but they just made it seem like the zombie apocalypse. My small ramble only cause Stefan to chuckle.

"I cannot compel the pain away." He said with a smile. He rolled up his one sleeve, where I was expecting him to pull the other up, he brought his wrist to his mouth. Only his fangs elongated, the veins were not there, but there was a slight hint of crimson to his eyes. When he pulled his wrist away there was two puncture wounds, dripping with blood, he held the wrist close to my face as I just examined it. "Drink. It'll heal you." He said, I looked at him as he nodded his head suggestively, luckily I wasn't disgusted by blood. I leaned my face towards his arm, both of my hands wrapping around the back of his wrist bringing it closer to my face. I gently placed my mouth over the two wounds, it was definitely a weird experience, one I never want to experience again. I winced at the taste of his warm, cooper like blood filled my mouth, I expected it to be somewhat decent because he was a vampire and all, but nope. Still tasted awful. I shyly circled my tongue around the marks on his arm, making sure to get every bit in my mouth, I had no idea what the amount was for it to fully work so I made sure I got all of it. Going through all of the disgust of drinking Stefan's blood, I hadn't realized the pain was residing and the hand was placed behind my head. Stefan gently pulled his wrist away from my mouth as his hand held my head to keep it from dropping.

"That..was..disgusting." I said while wiping the corners of my mouth with my thumb. Stefan chuckled while pulling his sleeve down, the bite marks were gone and he wiped the remaining blood off.

* * *

_**Hey kid are you home?**_

Matt texted me as I sat on the couch, watching old Tom and Jerry episodes. Jenna nor Elena would let me go to school today, because technically I still had the concussion.

_**Indeed I am. What's up Matty?**_

I texted back quickly as I gladly took another handful of nerds from the box and put my hand to my mouth then throwing my head back. Days like this were peaceful, I got to sleep all day, watch t.v go on tumblr, the whole works. Today was different, constant memories of not just Kol now but Rebekah too. It was kind of strange seeing as I was at their home, or rather castle, all the time. Did I live their?

_**I'm coming over during lunch, okay? **_

Matt texted me back in a quick second, hopefully he would bring me some kind of food. I was to lazy to make myself anything.

_**Gotcha(;**_

I smiled widely as I texted him quickly then threw my phone to the other side of the couch. I leaned my head back to look at the ceiling, just thinking about Damon and Stefan, Kol and Rebekah, I seemed to have a good relationship with both Rebekah and Kol. It scared me that I would either never see them, or I might see them again. They were vampires, but why didn't either of them come looking for me? I closed my eyes while I exhaled deeply, zoning into my dreams.

* * *

"_Where are we going?" I squeaked, I was obviously a young child. I was maybe nine or ten years of age, no more than eleven. _

"_We are on the way to your new home." A man with a strong jaw and long chocolate hair that reached the tip of his shoulders, spoke down on me. We were in a carriage, of sorts, I was with two other children. _

"_Hayden? How come your hair is brown and Elizabeth's is blonde?" The little boy questioned as he played with the girl's silky blonde hair. I examined her, she was my age and had the same pale plump lips as I did as a child, she had the same hazel eyes as me, but she was pale skinned and a blonde. Her name was Elizabeth, what a pretty name. The boy, who was unknown to me, had dark hair as I did, it almost covered his almond shaped hazel eyes. The boy had olive skin like I did, he reminded me of Jeremy when he was younger. He was obviously my brother hands down, Elizabeth was possibly my relative. _

"_I don't know Jacob, I'm not an educated lady." I said as I smoothed out the visible wrinkles in my old and tattered dress, why were my clothes so different now from when I was older and with Kol? Was I possibly as maid for him? No because I would still be a maid then. I looked at Jacob, who had to be easily four to five years old, he was wearing tattered clothing as well as Elizabeth._

"_Why are you taking us?" Elizabeth spoke up, her voice being rougher than expected. _

"_I'll save that for another time." Was all the man said as he leaned back further into his seat, looking at each of us children. Did he kidnap us? He didn't look like the kidnapping type. I sat with my legs crossed and my back arched to a straight position, let me tell you it was a very uncomfortable. We sat in silence, beside Jacob's constant humming and asking about the differences between Elizabeth and I, the carriage ride was smooth and slow. When it came to an abrupt halt my back jolted and my body moved sideways, landing on the man's lap. _

"_I'm so sorry m'lord." I managed to mutter, it felt like my cheeks were on fire as Elizabeth scowled at me. _

"_Way to go Hayden." Elizabeth spat as I didn't dare look at the older man. _

"_Bite your tongue, Elizabeth." I spat back narrowing my eyes. _

"_How dare you speak to your older sister in such a way?" She feigned hurt as I only bit the inside of my cheek, holding me back from unleashing the wrath of Hayden LeAnne Gilbert. _

"_You are older than me by a couple of minutes, stop flattering yourself." Not bothering to spare her a look, so she was my sister. By this time the door had opened, which I had not realized. _

"_Well, Elijah, quiet the handful you have here." I heard a man say from the opened door, I turned to see the face I had come most familiar with in my dreams. Kol. _

* * *

My front door shut casually causing me to snap out of my trance and look at the door seeing that Matt was here. I watched him as he walked over to the couch and stood in front of me, blocking the t.v.

"Matty." I groaned as he stood there with a smug expression.

"Hayden." He said smiling down on me as he shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Move." I demanded softly causing him to chuckle, he moved, thankfully. I felt the couch cushions dip from his body weight. I moved right next to him, snuggling into his side and wrapping my arm around his stomach. "Thank you." I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"Of course, Middle Gilbert." He replied as he put his arm around my small, huddled body.

"So, Matty, where is my food?" I questioned as I peered up at him with my big, innocent hazel eyes. Her looked into mine and chuckled, I felt his chest and abdomen move under me causing me to shift.

"I come here to check on you and I'm supposed to bring you food?" He said smiling.

"Duh, that is what besties do." I pointed out, I moved to the other side of the couch. Allowing him to get up.

"What do you want?" He groaned, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Pasta please Matty." I smiled.

* * *

_I sat in my temporary room with my sister, Elizabeth, when there was a knock on our door. _

"_Hello, sweethearts." I man came in with blonde hair, down to his shoulder like the other man, who's name I think was Elijah. This man and Elijah looked nothing alike, but he looked like Rebekah. Except his eyes were more of a faint blue and they were not as wide and beautiful as hers. _

"_Hello m'lord." My sister and I said in unison, except she stood up with her back arched, acting like a proper lady. I sat on my bed, playing with the torn pieces of my dress. _

"_Hello my lord, my names is Elizabeth." My sister said while bowing, such a suck up. _

"_Hello Elizabeth." Klaus said with a smirk slash smile as his eyes glanced towards me._

"_And who are you my love?" He said walking over to in front of me, his face looking down upon me as he towered over me. _

"_I'm Hayden." I said simply looking at him, I was not the kiss up Elizabeth was and I never would be. _

"_I'm Klaus." He said holding out his hands as his lips twisted into a smile and his eyes light up with amusement, I placed my smaller hand into his as he brought my childish knuckles up to his lips and kissed the skin softy. _

"_Pleasure to meet you Klaus." I said nodding my head then quickly taking my hand away from his. _

* * *

"Yo Steffy." I said as I walked into Stefan's room.

"Where did you come up with that ridiculous name?" Stefan questioned as he checked his appearance in the body length mirror, fixing the top buttons on his shirt.

"It came to me in a dream." I said while sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. "So, Steffy, what's the game plan?" I questioned crossing my legs.

"For what?" He raised a brow and looked at me through the mirror.

"I don't know yet." I shrugged. "I hope you knew." He just chuckled and walked towards the door, causing me to get up and follow him down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Stefan questioned with a scowl on his face as we both looked at Damon holding Stefan's uncle, choking him out. Damon turned his head with that annoying ass smirk on his face, he dropped the man ungracefully, letting him hit the ground with a thud.

"Having a family moment Stefan." Damon said nonchalantly. "Spending some quality time." He said with a crazed look in his eyes as Stefan inched towards him. He gave me a quick wink before patting their uncle on the and walking out of the room.

"You okay?" Stefan bent down to help, but the man protested.

"No!" He managed to choke out while massing his neck. "I'm not." He said letting his hand drop, pushing Stefan away and looking up at him. "And neither are you, how many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I see it, all right Zach?" Stefan argued, sounding impatient and irritated.

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Zach said, getting angry. "Why aren't you either?" He said louder, looking at me.

"I can't, Zach." He said slowly, his voice laced with anger. "Neither can Hayden." He bent down a little to get in his face. "It would take human blood, that's the only way I could stop him. I can't do that." Stefan's voice changer from anger to guilt and sadness. What was it that made human blood so bad for him? Maybe he was a diabetic vampire? Who knows.

"Vervain." Zach said after looking around and standing up to be face to face with Stefan. "It could weaken him, if he ingested it, it would help you take the upper hand." His words breathy and ragged

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865." Stefan said looking his uncle straight in the eyes. "Damon saw to that, the little I had I gave to Hayden and Elena." Stefan said as Zach threw me a quick glance. Zach turned his head fully around then looked back at Stefan.

"What?" I said coming closer to Stefan. Zach just nodded his head in the direction of the hallway then began walking, Stefan and I took this as our cue to follow him.

"Is he really your uncle?" I whispered as Zach opened the basement door.

"Nope." Stefan responded as we ventured down the stairs.

"Thought so." I said staying close to Stefan, you never know when Damon will pop out and kill you. Their basement looked fairly normal, antiques, beach chairs, storage totes, filled with useless crap. Not the creepy dungeon look I had in mind. Zach lead us through another door and that is when I saw the creepy dungeon look. Zach lead us through a narrow and eerie hallway, then to another door.

"Jesus take the wheel, how many doors are down here?" I asked, not getting a response, as Zach unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Is this what vervain looks like?" I asked Zach while I rested against the doorway.

"Yes, it is." Zach nodded as I stood looking at the purple plant. "It's just something that's been passed down through the generations."

"You've been growing it." Stefan acknowledged as he stepped inside the dungeon.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations." Zach said, resting himself on the other side of the door frame. "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." Zach said with a nodded of his head and a faint smirk while Stefan was looking at him.

"Damon will kill you if he knew you had this." I said finally connecting everything.

"But you're telling us." Stefan said, us meaning him and I. "Why?"

"Because I trust you." Zach said looking at Stefan deeply.

* * *

"It's right here." I said as I brought the box of junk over to Tyler.

"Please be careful." Elena exaggerated as Tyler just nodded while rolling his eyes, not caring.

"Yeah, be careful with it. Dick." Jeremy spat.

"Jer." I said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Not now, okay, please?" Elena said looking at the three of us.

"I'm fine, he's just being a punk." Tyler said looking at Jeremy. This was true, Jeremy did start it today.

"I got your punk." Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"Look Tyler, I think you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight." Elena smiled as she turned away from the door, I back away so Jeremy could shut it. Tyler stopped him.

"Hey." He said putting his hand on the door to stop it from closing. Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Tyler and grunted. "Would make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Jeremy stared at him for a mere second before beginning to close the door again.

"Not even if you meant it." He said closing the door finally.

"Delicate flower vs naughty vixen?" Bonnie said loud enough so I could hear her as I walked into the kitchen from the front door.

"Naughty vixen." I said with a wink directed at Bonnie causing her to laugh.

"I think it's a tough call." Elena said putting in her two cents. "Can we mix them?" While rolling out some paper towels. I pulled out the chair next to Bonnie that was closest to the living room.

"No!" I argued playfully. "Naughty vixen, makes it sound all seductive and what not."I said with a smile causing my sister and best friend to laugh.

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date." Bonnie sang as she continued to look through the make up and nail bag. "You seem happy-ish."

"I am-ish." Elena said laying down the paper towel on the table and sitting down. "Tonight's gonna be a good night, but don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning?" Bonnie said trying to dodge whatever Elena was talking about. "I don't wanna ruin the night."

"Bonnie out with it." Elena said with determined eyes as she took her hand away from Bonnie's.

"Okay." Bonnie huffed, giving in to Elena's stare, as she rested herself on the table. "But it has to go in the vault."She said looking at the both of us.

"Why?" I said tapping on the table with my finger nails.

"Because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." My interest was no peeked, considering that Damon was involved. I hated him so very much. It was kind of like an instinct for me to hate him, or at least that is what it felt like. When you were taught not to touch a burning stove and if you do, pull back instantly, that was my hatred for Damon.

"Okay." I said nodding in sync with my sister.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie said looking more towards Elena now. Fucking Damon.

"It's probably Damon being jealous that he got stuck with Caroline and Steffy got Elena." I said as I put the edge of my thumb into my mouth, bitting on it.

"Hayden!" They said in unison at my low blow on Caroline.

"What?" I shrugged. "We all know I'm right."

"As I was saying." Bonnie started again, leaning back in her chair to look at both of us. "Do you know what happened with his ex girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her, and thats why they have issues." Elena said innocently, that's all I knew too.

"Yeah they both dated her, only she chose Damon, and that drove Stefan mad." Bonnie said here eyes widening at her own words. "So, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine, he filled her head with all these lies and until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie sad with a sad shrug.

"Bullshit." I muttered. "That sounds like one persons side of the story meaning Damon's." I said clearly now, I knew Stefan wouldn't do that. The roles were switched.

"Hayden." Elena did that one word scold thing again. "She is right though, that is just Damon's part of the story."

"I just wanted you to know." She smiled sadly with the nod of her head.

"Any ways his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said placing her hands on the table in defeat.

"Unless he's a calculating and manipulating liar." Bonnie said as took the top of the nail polish and brushed the sides lightly, getting the excess paint off. "That is your business." Bonnie exaggerated.

"Unlikely." I snorted as I stood out of my chair and walked to the refrigerator, I needed pickles. If a secret was supposed to stay in the vault I needed pickles.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena argued shaking her head as I handed her a pickle.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Bonnie said with a simple shrug. Elena opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, furrowing her brow as she thought of an answer.

"Because Stefan's not Damon." I snapped at bit into my pickle.

* * *

Trying to fit three girls in one mirror is impossible, Bonnie had the curler, Elena was using mascara while her face was a mere three inches away from the mirror, and I was straightening my hair.

"I will never, ever do this again." Elena muttered while finishing her one eye, Bonnie and I chuckled.

"I think that's the eightieth time you have said that." I said with a playful eye roll.

"I second that." Bonnie said moving onto another piece of hair. Elena pulled back from the mirror and the phone rang, she huffed and walked into her room jumping on her bed.

"Hello?" Elena said as she situated herself on her bed. "Hi Miss. Lockwood." That was my cue to start a conversation with Bonnie.

"So, Bon, how's the witch thing going?" I said looking in the mirror at Bonnie.

"Grams keeps going on and on about it, but I'm starting to believe her." Bonnie said not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Why is that?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Hey, how are your dreams?" She dodged my question with another.

"Bon." I stated lowly while glaring at her.

"What?" She turned to me with the curling iron in her hand. "I just want to know." I huffed and gave in.

"Everyone in his family is absolutely gorgeous, I can't even." I said giggling to myself.

"How many siblings does he have?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"Three." I said knowingly.

"Very nice." Bonnie smiled.

"I know." I gloated. I opened my mouth to speak but Elena stormed past us into Jeremy's room, I followed after her as walked over to Jeremy and slapped of his headphones.

"Ah!" He yelled while leaning back in is desk chair with his arms spread wide, Elena stood narrowing her eyes and crossing her arm over her chest. "God what now?" He said reaching for his back to grab his headphones that were rudely slapped away.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena said, her one leg bending at the knee as she stuck her hip out.

"What makes you think Jer has it?" I retorted, I knew Jeremy did have it, but what kind of sister would I be if I let Lena push Jer around.

"Cause, he was angry about me giving it to the Lockwood's." Elena spat as she turned her head to glare at me, but quickly turned her head back around and stuck her hand out expectedly to Jeremy. "Where is it?"

"W-w-what watch?" Jeremy said sounding flabbergasted as he untangled himself from his head phones.

"The one you stole from Mom's box." Elena said lowering her head to intimate Jeremy, I was the only one who could do that. Not her.

"Elena. Take a fucking chill pill. I'll get it." I said sitting on Jeremy's bed.

"No! Look Mrs. Lockwood just called me freaking out!" She narrowed her eyes some more. "It was on the list Jeremy, and she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Well, maybe she is." Jeremy said, sounding like he didn't give a damn in the world. "Maybe uh, Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy you took it." Elena spat.

"If I go online am I gonna find it on eBay?" I said while laying back on Jeremy's bed.

"Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena spat while scrunching her face into a scowl.

"Elena!" I said sitting up.

"Screw you!" Jeremy said getting up from his desk and walking over to his book case. He bent down to the bottom drawer, pulling out it out and grabbing the pocket watch. He stood up straight again and walked to Elena after he furiously kicked the drawer shut again. "I would never sell this!" Jeremy said flashing the watch in her face.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena bit.

"Because it's supposed to be mine." Jeremy said with anger in everyone of his words as he brought his face closer to Elena's. "Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him and now what." Jeremy said and grabbed our sister's hand, and shoving the pocket watch in her hand then leaving.

"Wow." Was all I could say with my eyes wide as I walked out of the room and headed towards mine. I walked into my room and headed straight for the closet and pulled my phone out of my back pocket to call Matt.

"Hello?" Matt answered groggily.

"Hey Matty." I said smiling as I started picking out simple and casual dresses.

"What's up Hayden?" I obviously woke him up, but he can deal.

"Are you going to the stupid party later?" I questioned with three dresses in my hand.

"No, why?"

"Crap!" I said stomping my foot on the ground, causing Matt to chuckle through the phone. "I needed a date." I pouted.

"I guess I'm going now." Matt huffed and I started giggling.

"Thanks Matty." I said throwing the now five dresses in my hand on my bed.

"Wear red, you always look good in red." Matt said as he let out a cough.

"You got it dude." I said then clicked my tongue, making that really strange noise and hanging up. "All right." I huffed to myself as I put the four other dresses away, luckily I had picked out a red dress. I unzipped my jeans and let them fall down my legs.

"Dark lady, laughed and danced and light the candles one by one." I muttered to myself as I stepped out of my jeans and pulled my shirt over my head. "Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done." I muttered the rest as I pull the tight dress over my head and shimmied into it. I looked in the mirror, twisting and turning to make sure it was perfect. The spaghetti straps were thick, it went down to my mid thigh, and it wasn't a bright red it was a deep red, I loved it.

"Black shoes." A male voice came from behind me, I jumped as I turned around to see Damon.

"Flats or heels?" I said walking to the closet, I had no energy to fight with Damon today.

"Considering you are short." I quickly ran to my bed and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at his head which he easily dodged. "I'm trying to help you!" He said throwing his hands up in defense and walking over to my desk, sitting in my chair. I got what he was trying to say before so I grabbed the heels and slipped them on my feet.

"Do I look good?" I said gesturing to all of me.

"Are you wearing make up?" He said pointing at my face.

"No, should I be?" I said turning to find my make up bag, Damon used his vampire speed to be in front of me in a mere second.

"No, it's just not even Katherine looked that good without makeup." Damon said, actually sounding sincere. I wanted to believe him, but he was Damon, I snorted.

"Please, when you see Elena without make up then you will forget all about my makeup less face." I said gesturing to my face with my finger. "Don't try and be nice to me, I hate you." I pouted as I went into my personal bathroom and fixed what I needed to.

* * *

"Hi Mayor Lockwood." I smiled at Tyler's parents as I walked up the steps of their house with my arm linked with Matt's.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood." Matt smiled at Tyler's parents as well.

"Hayden!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "It is so good to see you honey!"

"You too Mrs. Lockwood." I smiled politely back at the older woman. "It's good to see you as well Mayor Lockwood." I nodded smiling at the Mayor Mystic Falls.

"I can say the same Hayden." The Mayor smiled down on me.

"Hey Ty." I said smiling at my brown eyed friend as he was looking around for someone, he didn't respond.

"Ty." Matt said causing him to snap out of it.

"Hey Hayden." He said smiling as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Looking for Vicki?" I whispered in his ear before we pulled away from each other, we just looked at one another for a moment before he nodded. "Thought so." I said to myself. "It was good to see you guys I said smiling at the Lockwood's before moving past them with Matt.

"Is he looking for Vicki?" Matt whispered in my ear.

"Yup." I said while nodding.

"Thought so." Matt concluded.

* * *

"The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you the inaugural Founder's Council Celebration, celebrated on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year eighteen hundred and sixty-four." I said looking at the old paper mounted on the wall.

"Wow look, it's the original guest registry." Elena said in amusement.

"Look at how many familiar names are on her." He said over looking the list. "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood."

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena said narrowing her eyes at the list. She looked at Stefan quickly before turning back to the registry. "And Stefan Salvatore?" I gave Stefan a nervous glance while he looked down.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon said from behind us knowingly. "Our ancestors." Damon sauntered towards us with Caroline on his arm. "Tragic Story." Damon said with a small smirk as Caroline looked at him.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." As the three of us met Damon and Caroline halfway. Stefan and Damon kept their gazes locked on each others, they defiantly had family issues.

"It's not boring." Elena put it after a brief pause and a quick stare down between the brothers. "Stefan, I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said charmingly and lovingly, Stefan looked uneasy about the whole idea.

"Well, I'm bored." Caroline said as she tried to drag the attention to herself.

"No one cares." I muttered under my breath so quietly that only Damon and Stefan would hear me. Damon looked down on me chuckling light before staring devilishly at his brother again.

"I wanna dance!" Caroline continued to complain. "Damon, won't dance with me." She drawled out his name while Damon just shrugged and made a face that read. 'To bad for you Blondie.' Damon hummed a no as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Can I just borrow your date?" Stefan said looking Stefan up and down then looking at Elena challengingly.

"Sorry, Elena only shares dates with me." I spat. Elena laughed uneasily and thought about Caroline's words for two seconds then began spitting out words.

"I don't really dance." Stefan nodded with a polite smile.

"Oh sure he does!" Damon smiled fakely while turning to look at his date. "You should see him, waltz, jitterbug, the moonwalk." Damon listed with the raise of his brows in a suggestive manor. "He does it all." He finished with a smile but a wicked look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena?" Caroline mirrored Damon's eyebrow movement only she wasn't suggesting anything, or at least she didn't show it. Elena sighed heavily and raised her shoulders slightly.

"It's up to Stefan." She said breathing.

"I don't get a say? He is my date too." I added and Elena laughed a tiny laugh as Damon let out a chuckle along with Stefan, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No." Elena said shaking her head with a smile. "Your date was Matt."

"Yes, but considering he went home and Stefan his my best friend." I said stepping closer to Stefan. "A best friend always has to be the fill in date." I said smiling.

"But he is mine." Elena said laughing.

"We can share, just this once." I winked at my sister.

"Sorry." Caroline interrupted our sister moment by grabbing Stefan's arm. "I'm not going to take no for answer." Caroline's mouth formed a smirk as she walked of, pulling Stefan behind her. Damon watched as the two left, Elena sighed to herself, I can only imagine the smirk on Damon's face, and I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I wanna apologize to you for being such a world class jerk." Damon said as Elena began walking away. Elena turned around, looking irritated and bitter, this was obviously about Damon trying to kiss Elena. "The other night when I tried to kiss you, there is no excuse." You could see the irritation slightly leave Elena's face as Damon continued on. "My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." I started laughing.

"You have a therapist?" I said to Damon trying to stifle my laughter. He turned his head to glare at me while he ran his tongue of the corner of his lip.

"Yes. Problem?" His eyes narrowed as I had to keep a hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

"Sorry." I said trying to control my laughter. "I just didn't think the big and bad Damon Salvatore would have a therapist." My laughter died down as my words grew serious and condescending as I cocked my head to the side. "What are you trying to punish Stefan for?"

"It's all in the past, I don't even wanna bring it up." Damon shrugged playing the good brother card. "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." Damon said, putting a whole lot more meaning into his tone then needed. Elena scrunched her face in confusion. "And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He said pointing to the quest registry behind him without turning around.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town." Damon said with his arrogant and self righteous voice. "Until the war, of course. The battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Elena said nodding her head.

"Right." Damon said with a slight nod.

"I know, we talked about in class." Elena replied. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." She continued while lowering her head in boredom.

"What the history books left out, was the people that were killed." Damon said walking past Elena and to the small church model on the far side of the room. "They weren't there by accident, they believed in the union sympathizers so, some of the founders in the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." Damon said as Elena and I followed him towards the model. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." Damon said looking sadly at the church. In some sick way, I believed his sadness, I had no idea who the women was, but I believed him. Elena stared at him with uncertainty as she bent her legs to stand in a certain way. "When they tried to save her, they were shot." Damon said with venom and sadness laced through his words as he looked at Elena and I.

"Murdered in cold blood." I muttered earning a look from Damon, Elena didn't hear me.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena questioned. My eyes thought back to the guest registry, there was a name I saw that stuck out to me. Why, I have no clue. It was Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, and Katherine Pierce.

"A woman, I guess." Damon said with a sparkle in his eye. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a women?" Damon said starring at Elena with a longing gaze. Elena smiled for a brief moment then straightened her posture and her eyes turned cold.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it Damon." She said, slowly inching closer to him. I backed up in reaction, letting my older sister have some space. Damon looked down and smiled, sadly is what it looked like. "I just." Elena began again, her tone softening. Damon looked up at her with innocent eyes. "I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so too." Damon said in an almost whisper then smiled at Elena. The tension of this moment was to much to bare so I walked back over to the guest registry, I was right. Katherine Pierce was there. Was it possible that the ex-girlfriend Katherine that everyone was so worried about was this Katherine? I really couldn't rule that out considering that Damon and Stefan had been alive for quite some time and Stefan did say that Damon was practically haunting him. I looked down at my hands which held my phone.

_**Hey witchy, where are you?**_

I texted Bonnie quickly. As I looked up I saw Elena leaving the room and Damon following close behind her. I stopped Damon by putting my hand in the center of his chest, causing him to stop and smirk at me.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said seductively as he gave me a wink with that annoying smirk he always wore.

"Damon." I said in annoyance. "The girl," I started moving my hand from his chest and looking up so my eyes met his. "It was Katherine wasn't it?" Damon's face flashed with anger as he looked down on me, he narrowed his eyes and became intimidatingly tall.

"What did Stefan tell you?" He spat.

"Why do you always assume Stefan told me things Damon?" I protested, my anger riling pack up. "It's not that hard to figure out Damon, once you know you and Stef!" I said pushing past him, not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

"Hayden." Damon called after me, I stopped slamming my feet on the ground as I did. I turned around angrily as I clenched my fists at my side.

"What do you want Damon?" I bit.

"You're right." He was defeated by me. He knew I was right.

"As always." I snapped and turned back around, walking away.

* * *

I walked over to the table Bonnie was sitting at, alone, she stared at the couples dancing.

"Bonnie Bennett, spending this fine evening alone?" I said sending her a cute smirk as I sat down next to her.

"Afraid so." Bonnie huffed with a smile on her face.

"Well, you don't seem to upset about that." I pointed out as I walked my fingers towards the light candle.

"It's a founders party." She shrugged. "If it were prom, it would be different." She said with a smile.

"I feel you, babe." I said as I touched the bottom of the candle, feeling the hot wax on my finger. Bonnie laughed at me as she put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. I jumped back as the candle blew out from the wind.

"That scared me." I said laughing as Bonnie stared at the candle, smiling at me. Her smile faded as she cocked her head to the side and stared at the candle some more, I just watched her. She straightened her head as she put both arms on the table and crossing them, she took a deep intake of air and stared longer. She was staring at a burnt out candle. She concentrated harder and in a second the candle was relit. She jumped back from being startled by the sudden fire, I smiled at her with my teeth. My mouth was slightly gaping open in amazement as Bonnie looked at me and the candle. Her brows furrowed as she backed away.

"Bon." I said staring at her and the candle. She quickly leaned forward and blew the candle out.

"Let's not tell people about that?" She said after moments of silence.

"Didn't plan on it." I nodded my head while staring at the candle.

* * *

"This is my fault." Bonnie said as she sat on the one side of me and Elena sat on the other side on the couch. We were sharing a vanilla ice cream and talking about boys, nothing new. "I planted doubt, I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said taking a spoon full of ice cream.

"It's not your fault." Elena reassured as she took a spoon full for herself. "I just feel terrible because I said I wasn't going to get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did." Elena said scolding herself. "I got all snotty."

"Elena honey, there you are." Carol Lockwood said walking in to the room. "I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection." Carol said as she sat down in front of the three of us.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood I, uh, I couldn't find it." Elena lied.

"I guess that it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere." I nodded with a smile.

"I see." Carol said with a smile, she was disappointed. "Well, please let me know if you find it."

"Okay." Elena and I said in unison as we both smiled.

* * *

"Hayden, come here!" Bonnie said loudly as I walked past the formal dining room.

"What's up Bon?" I asked with my brow raised as I stepped into the room.

"I wanna try it again." Bonnie said biting her lower lip.

"Try what ag- oh!" I said as realization hit me like a train. "Go for it." I smiled at her. Bonnie breathed in deeply and stared at on simple candle. I watched her as she concentrated hard just on the one candle. After about five seconds Bonnie grew frustrated, picking up her glass of water and walked away. My attention was focused on the candle as it lit up, with all of the other candles in the room.

"Bon." I said as she was just about to reach the door, she turned around and and her eyes went wide at all of the lights. She smiled brightly at me and all the candles. "Seems like you are the witchypoo you're made out to be." I teased.

* * *

"Elena, move." I nudged my sister out of the mirror.

"Hayden." She groaned as she nudged me back, Caroline laughed at the two of us as she fixed her scarf. Once Elena and I finally settled into our places, we began to fix our make up.

"How are things with Stefan?" Caroline smiled as she put on some mascara.

"Great." Elena smiled quickly. "Just great." She repeated while pulling out her lip gloss.

"Really?" Caroline said leaning forward. "Well, my radar must be off cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." She said outlining her lips with her lip gloss. I turned to glare at Caroline, but something else caught my eye.

"What is that?" I asked as my eyes narrowed on the teared flesh poking out of her scarf.

"What?" Caroline as standing up straight. I reached for her scarf but she moved her shoulder, pushing my hand away. "Stop." Caroline sad as she shied away. "Don't." She said as she fixed her fallen cover up, I took that opportunity to pull up her scarf entirely.

"Oh my god Caroline!" I said as I saw the bite marks on her neck, Damon. I growled silently as Damon, to think I started to feel slightly bad for him. Elena came rushing over to the bite, she gasped loudly.

"Caroline what happened?" Elena said staring worriedly at Caroline's neck.

"Just stop!" Caroline yelled as she pushed us away. "It's nothing okay?" She said with her tone calming down.

"That doesn't look like nothing." I said with wide eyes. I was pissed off, no, no, no, I was the epitome of anger. I id my anger very well for Caroline's sake. "Did somebody hurt you?" I already knew the answer to that question.

"No!" Caroline laughed nervously. "It's nothing." She learned forward again, fixing her smudged lips.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena said moving Caroline's cover up down to reveal another bit at the base of her shoulder blade. Caroline thrashed trying to get her cover up in her grasp.

"No!" Caroline protested as she pulled the cover up older her shoulder. "Of course not!" I went to touch her in the shoulder blade again, but she turned to me, yelling. "Just leave me alone okay!" She yelled in my face as Elena backed away. She stormed out of the room as Elena and I watched her with wide eyes, we both turned to look at each other simultaneously.

"What do we-"

"Go get Stefan." I said cutting her off. She stood and looked at me, for a minute. "Now Elena!" I yelled and she quickly obliged, running out of the door. I quickly followed behind her dodging every person in sight. As I made it to the stop stairs I was met with the raven haired Salvatore, Damon.

"There is something seriously wrong with you!" I said while pushing his chest. "You stay away from Caroline or I will stake you myself." I spat in his face as he stared at me in bewilderment.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Damon retorted.

"I thought you killed people, not played with them." I countered walking past him.

* * *

"Caroline!" I said running towards Caroline as I watched Damon begin to drain her of her blood. He sat on the ground with Caroline lying across his body. He drove his fangs deeper into her neck as he laid her almost completely on the ground. When I was about to pull Damon off of her, he started coughing on her blood, chocking. He pulled away from her and looked at me.

"What the hell? He muttered as he fell backwards on the grass. He started coughing as I backed away, what was happening to him? He turned onto his side, his bloody lips closed, his hands over his stomach, and his legs slightly curled up.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink." Stefan said from the shadows causing me to jump back further. "So, I spiked hers." Stefan said as the light hit his face, Damon furrowed his brow as he mustered up enough breath to only groan several more times. Stefan bent down to Damon's body and grabbed his jacket tightly. He held his hand up for me to take.

"Stef-" I said as I took his hand.

"Close your eyes." He said and I obliged. I felt the world swirl around me for all of a minute. "Open your eyes." I did as I was told again and realized I was in Stefan's bedroom.

"Where's Damon?" I noticed Damon wasn't in the room as I looked around.

"Don't worry about it." Stefan smiled. "Get some sleep kid."

"Stefan, I can't just sleep after seeing what Damon did to Caroline!" I said as I felt my feet guiding me to Stefan's bed unintentionally.

"Hayden do you trust me?" Stefan asked with full seriousness.

"Of course, but-"

"Then go to sleep." He said again as I sat on his bed.

"Fine." I grumbled as I laid down in Stefan's bed.

* * *

"_Hayden, tell us what you do for fun?" Klaus said at the head of the table. I looked down at my new purple gown, it was really beautiful. _

"_Hayden doesn't do much." Elizabeth began. "She used to sword fight with the boys but father used to beat her for it, so she never did again."_

"_Elizabeth." I said angrily as I played with my food. "I can speak for myself." I glared at her. _

"_Well?" Kol drawled next to me. _

"_I like to sing." I shrugged. "I like to play ball with the boys as well, nothing wrong with that."_

"_Just like Bekah." Kol said sitting back in his chair staring at the nine year old me. "Always playing with the boys." He said putting air quotes are playing. I giggled as I looked down at the ground innocently then up at the table, who all had smiles on their faces._

"_Shut up Kol!" Rebekah roared as she glared at him. _

"_Elizabeth is like that to." I nodded looking at Kol. "I wouldn't use the word playing though, more like chasing." I said with a smirk as Elizabeth's face grew red with anger and embarrassment. _

"_You're just jealous!" She yelled from across the table. _

"_Of what? The boys not wanting to play with you, but with me." I feigned hurt by putting a hand over my heart. "I am so hurt." I drawled as I glared at my sister._

_"I like her." Kol said, thinking aloud from his chair. "She's got fire."_

* * *

**Hello darlings! I'm sorry this took so long, I have projects on top of projects considering school ends in eight days and my school is shit! Ha, anyways, thank you everyone so much for the reviews and helpful suggestions and I lied about skipping to Anna's episode. So I am going to keep the first season until Elena finds out she is a doppleganger, whenever that is I forget. If that is before Anna then I will skip to her, play with her and Hayden for a while then do the season finale for season one, then season two and BAM THEN KOL! I just love him so much. But okay! Thank you everyone again, I love you all!**

**-Morgan **

**Just incase you guys have no idea about the flash backs, now they are how Hayden met the Mikaelsons and what not. **


	5. You're Undead to Me

"Hey Zach." I said, smiling awkwardly as I walked into the Salvatore house.

"Hi Hayden, how are you?" He asked while reading his paper and drinking his coffee.

"I'm good." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "Yourself?"

"A well as it gets living with Damon." He shrugged and I only smiled.

"Damon is-" I started to say, started to insult him, but I didn't have the voice too.

"Arrogant. Conspicuous. Cocky. Self absorbed." Zach said without hesitation. "Manipulative. Evil. Mis-"

"I get it Zach." I said giving him a sigh as well. "For the last couple of days though, Damon has been real with me. Complementing me, but not like he does with Caroline where really it's a negative, he actually means it. He sounds sincere."

"He is also a wonderful liar." Zach said unhappily as he set down his paper to look at me. "Damon is Damon. No one can change that. So deal." He spat.

"Okay, okay." I said holding up my hands in defense. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Yeah." Zach muttered as I turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Stefan's down stairs."

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I found my way to the basement door and down the creepy stairs through like five more doors.

"Yo Stef." I said as I saw Stefan peer inside the bar slots of the dungeon door.

"Where's my ring?" Damon croaked as he laid on the cold floor. He looked like he had been sweating profusely, his legs slightly bent, his arms outstretched and his head staring at Stefan and I through the bars in the door.

"You won't be needing it anymore." Stefan said in monotone as he stared at his brother. Damon closed his eyes and turned his head the other way.

"What's happening to him?" I whispered leaning my head on Stefan's shoulder as I watched Damon.

"He's been injected several times with vervain, therefore it weakens him." Stefan said not adjusting to my place in stance. Most people would think I like Stefan because I am always over his house, calling him my date, but in reality he has come into my life at a time that I needed him and I was the first person he really opened up too.

"Making him look like shit?" I said as I stared at Damon who attempted to give me a scowl, but looked to exhausted and pained to do so.

"Yup." Stefan said with a nod of his head while a smile played on his lips.

"How long have I been here?" Damon whined thrashing his head around.

"Three days." I said knowingly, it had to be correct because the Founder's party was three days ago and that's when he fed on Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Damon said and slightly coughed at the same time as his face scrunched in frustration, he was no longer looking at us. He was looking at a crevasse in the wall.

"In the dark ages, when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race they would face judgement." Stefan said solemnly through the door, not taking his eyes off Damon's achey form. "They saw to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen," Damon paused slurping the saliva in his mouth and letting out a ragged breath. "If I don't feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker, and eventually you won't be able to move or speak." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, moving my position slightly. I looked up at his face as he began talking again. "Your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify." Stefan looked pissed off, but he also looked hurt. Maybe doing this to Damon hurt him, made him upset.

"A living corpse." I concluded.

"Unable to hurt anyone." Stefan said with all seriousness in his voice. "Ever." He said barely in a whisper.

"So." Damon dragged on. "You're just going to leave me in the basement? Forever?" He sounded pained and annoyed, I would be annoyed to. I mean being locked in a basement legitimately for forever would suck.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' as I stood up, walking closer to the door.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak." Stefan said walking closer to the door as well. Every word that was said, he took a step. "Once your circulation stops I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in fifty years we can reevaluate." Damon let out a harsh laugh that quickly led to a short cough attack.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon said managing to pick his head off the floor only a mere few inches, but nothing else.

"Yup, always have been." Stefan admitted as I put my one hand in between the too bars of the door. The cold metal making my arm flare with goosebumps, the dust collecting on my hands, this place was old.

"But you're not stronger than the vervain." I pointed out as I stood on my tippy toes, aiming to get a better view of Damon's almost lifeless body. "And we all know it."

"I'm sorry." Stefan said sincerely as he began to back away from the door."It didn't have to be this way." He said walking away from the door, I stayed and watched as Damon's eyes darted from me to the corner of the darkened room. "Come on Hayden." Stefan said as he walked up to the door again, putting his hand on my back and walking me out of the eerie part of the basement.

"So, you're just going to leave him there to rot?" I said as we walked through the cluttered basement and to the stairs.

"Sounds about right, until I can ensure that Elena, you and everyone else in this town is safe."He said taking the first step on the stairs.

"What if he has a sudden realization while he rots, what if he wants to change?" I say looking up at Stefan's tightened jaw.

"It sounds like you want Damon out." Stefan stated as we reached the top of the stairs. His hand tightened around the door knob as he twisted it clockwise, opening it wide.

"I don't want him out. It's just said that he has to be locked up." I shrugged. "He's your brother, don't you feel the slightest bit terrible?" I said as Stefan walked in front of me, out of the basement stairwell. I quickly stepped out, closing the door from behind me.

"Of course I feel bad." Stefan said turning around to face me. "If that means that this town is safe, or safer, then so be it." There was irritation in Stefan's voice and something deep in his eyes. Maybe, he wasn't just talking about Damon.

"Why can't you drink human blood?" I spoke up again as Stefan turned back around to face me, he was ten feet away from me, staring at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips, waiting for an answer.

"Now isn't the time for that Hayden." Stefan said starring at me with guilty eyes. I badly wanted to protest, but I didn't need Stefan mad at me.

"Fine." I huffed and rolled my eyes as I walked past him and out the of his house. Isn't he supposed to drink human blood though? He can't possibly be satisfied with animal blood if he is meant to drink human blood. I mean Edward Cullen was, but that was a movie. Edward Cullen drank animal blood because he was a crazed monster with human blood, Stefan didn't seem like the type to be crazed. Animal blood could possibly be healthier, and human blood is like potato chips. But, then why would the be made to specifically drink human blood. This all made no sense to me whatsoever, but I was just going to have to go with the wind.

Sighing I stuck the keys on my key loop in the door of my car, my truck was an 88' Sierra, it was a little outdated but I didn't care. Once the car was unlocked I hoisted my self into the driver seat, to this day I have no idea why I let Matt lift my truck, it was about nine foot and I was only 5'4" such a height difference. Getting in the car and shutting the door swiftly I turned on my radio in desperation of a good song to stumble upon, thankfully I stumbled in the right direction.

"_So, if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?_" I sang along with Kris Allen's voice as I tapped my hands on the steering wheel. "_Yeah we gotta start!_" I sang out loud as I moved as much as I could in my seat without loosing control of the car. I was about to sing the next line when I heard Elena's ringtone sound and the vibrating on my leg.

"Hello dearest sister." I sang after I lifted the phone to my face.

"We have a slight problem." She said while I reached forward and turned town the radio.

"Care to elaborate?" I said leaning back in my seat and driving towards my house.

"Vicki Donovan was just in Jer and I's bathroom, brushing her teeth." I felt my eyes widen as Elena spoke.

"You're kidding?" I said in disbelief as I made the turn on to the road before ours.

"Nope." Elena said popping the p, something we always do. "I woke up, forced myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready and she was there, brushing her teeth." Elena said with an annoyed tone.

"Was she using your tooth brush?" I questioned while I heard Elena gasp on the other line.

"I didn't even notice! I was to preoccupied by the fact that she was in our bathroom!" Elena said as I started laughing. "This is not funny!" She said as my laughter continued and grew louder.

"Oh, but it is." I said as I pulled onto our road.

"Will you pick me up a new one?" She pleaded.

"No, I'm just pulling in the driveway. I have an extra one though." I shrugged as I pulled into our driveway.

"Thank you!" She said as she hung up the phone, my only guess was that she now was in my bathroom searching for it. I yanked my keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, I walked to the front door with my slippers dragging on the pavement making the most terrible noise but I was to lazy to pick up my feet. Jenna opened the door for me as I just walked in past her with a smile.

"Where did you go dressed like that?" She asked referring to my old red cardigan, white tank top, and gray sweats.

"I went to the boarding house." I said with a nod of my head as I stuck my hands deep inside my pockets. "I had to ask Damon about something." I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Damon? The older brother?" Jenna asked with a confused face as I turned around in the middle of the stairs.

"Yes." I said with a nod. "The older brother."

"You are not allowed to date him! I don't like the vibe I get from him!" Jenna said, rather demanded, while she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Ew!" I scrunched my face in disgust at though of Damon and I dating or having any romantic interest in one another. "I can't stand him he is vulgar, more conceded than the average blonde, and has the maturity level of an eighteen month old child." I spat as I described Damon in the nicest possible way.

"Then what did you have to ask him?" Jenna said with a raised eyebrow.

"I went over for Stefan, but Damon was there and in short he called _me _short so I punched him." I shrugged, that was not the truth at all but I couldn't come out with 'yeah he was drugged up with vervain in the basement so, ya know.' That would get me sent to the looney bin.

"We are the short women of the family." Jenna concluded with a small smile.

"Indeed we are." I groaned as I turned back around to head up the stairs.

* * *

After my shower I changed into a pair of black, ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt, my usual black converse and Matt's old red and black flannel that had grown to small on him. I ran down the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder as Elena followed behind me. When I went straight for the cabinets she went straight for Jenna.

"Jenna." Elena whispered as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena said in her worried mother tone while she pointed to the ceiling and had a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh huh." Jenna said with a nod of her head as I set two bowls on the counter.

"And you have no objection?" Elena questioned.

"He could be craftier about it." Jenna commented with a smile as I let out a small laugh. "At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." I grabbed the cereal from in front of my aunt and began pouring a small amount. "Oh and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna said with a smug smile.

"Ooh." I sang as I opened the milk. "So you're actually going to do it? You're actually going out with Logan." I sang again as I gave her a flirty wink causing her cheeks to turn a light shade of pink and her lips to curl into a smirk.

"No." Jenna protested with a smile. "I'm gonna show up a torture him." She said raising her head proudly.

"Talk to Hayden about torturing, she was always good with that." Elena admitted with a laugh as I put the milk in front of her for her to use.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said with a raised eyebrow and a smile on my face.

"Do you not remember the time where Tyler wouldn't give you back your phone?" Elena said trying to stifle her laughter.

"All right, shut up!" I said laughing, my laughter triggered her as we both started laughing hysterically.

"You broke his nose!" Elena said in between fits of laughter.

"He stole my phone!" I protested as we laughed longer then it died down.

"Oh eight grade." Elena sang.

"Best year in school so far." I nodded while Jenna just stared at us. "Anyways back on the Logan Fell topic."

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked with a smile as she switched topics.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Elena said with a huff then looked to behind Jenna, at nothing. "Hi, um, Elena, I uh, I have something I have to do I uh, I'll explain in a few days." She said trying to mock Stefan's voice.

"That was the worst Stefan impression ever." I said as I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "Ever." I said again with a mouth full of Raisin Brain. Elena just gave me a roll of her eyes.

"Hayden was there this morning." Jenna said as she took as sip of her coffee.

"You were where?" Elena asked in disbelief, I didn't even know about their little separation, no one bothered to tell me.

"She was at the boarding house this morning." Jenna said with a nod towards me. In my mind I was punching Jenna in the face, why did she sell me out?

"Why?" Elena said with her brow raised.

"I wanted to talk to Stefan about your little spat." I said as I took another spoonful. "He wasn't there, then I had a physical altercation with Damon and that's it." I shrugged as if it were nothing, it was nothing because it didn't happen.

"I thought you were at Bonnie's." Elena said as she stared at her cereal.

"You thought wrong." I said as I finished the last of my cereal and put the bowl of milk in the sink. "I'll see you later." I said to Jenna. "And I'll see you at school." I said walking out of the kitchen and out of the door.

* * *

"Hey is Stefan here?' I said as I walked into Zach's private office thing.

"No, I haven't seen him." Zach said staring down at his work with his thumb on the front of his chin and his index finger under his chin.

"All righty then." I said with a smile. "Thanks." I began to turn around until I heard Damon coughing. I turned around and apparently Zach heard it too, we both looked at each other before he got up and walked to the basement door. I quickly and silently followed after him, dropping my bag where I stood. Damon coughed again as Zach opened the door.

"I thought vampires couldn't get sick." I said remembering my flashback with Kol and Rebekah.

"When you are loaded on vervain, you tend to get a little ill." Zach said without sparing me a look, we made it down the stairs slowly and scared. What if Damon was out? He would surely kill the both of us for our blood. I numbed those thoughts in my head as I Zach and I neared the dungeon door. Zach stuck his arm out in front of me, indicating that I should do as he was. I mirrored his movements by gluing my back to the wall and moving closer to the door.

"I'm full of vervain." Zach said fearfully, not daring to step in front of the door. "I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years."

"Why are you telling him this?" I whispered to Zach, popping my head off the wall.

"My blood will only make it worse." He ignored me as he backed of the wall, he was growing more and more confidence with every word, it was obvious. You could tell by his pushed back shoulders, straight posture, I was still terrified and stayed behind him, pushing myself farther into the wall. "Damon?" Zach questioned moving his head slightly to the side.

"So it was your vervain?" Damon croaked. He sounded worse then before, in a way I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "Good for you." I managed a small smile at Damon's wit, even when desiccating he was still witty _and_ terrifying. "Good for you." He repeated as Zach stepped in front of the door, staring at Damon through the bars like I had done before school. I stayed pressed against the wall, only moving two inches closer to the door.

"Family only runs so deep." Damon retorted then coughed again.

"We're not family Damon." Zach said as he glared at Damon. "Only in the most dysfunctional sense." Zach said twisting his face in disgust. "In fact I ad voided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach said knowingly, in that moment I felt horrible for Zach. He avoided having a wife or kids because of the monster Damon was, that's so terrible.

"I guess I can't talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something." Damon said with uneasy breathing. "How about you Hayden?" He said his voice getting slightly higher, I ignored him as I just closed me eyes and clenched my fists. "Come on. I know you're there. I can smell you." He sang hoarsely as I shut my eyes tighter. "White musk, raspberry, and jasmine." Smell me? That was weird. Knowing the ingredients to my Hollister perfume? Fucking pervert.

"What a perv." I sang with an annoyed tone as I smiled a fake smile to myself.

"I'm going to take that as a no on the bunny then." Damon said before he started to cough again. "I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know we can't do that." Zach said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You succeeded Zach." Damon said sadly. "I'm shutting down." I could hear Damon swallow loudly, trying to muster up enough air and saliva combined to speak. "You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either."

"Because you don't visit Damon. You appear. Unannounced. Reminding me that this isn't my house. That you're just permitting me to live here." Zach spat keeping his eyes glued to Damon just like Stefan had done hours ago.

"The hell that he's permitting you to live." I mumbled quietly but loud enough so Zach could hear me. I don't know if Damon could or not seeing as he was all vervained up.

"Someone had to mow the lawn." I really didn't understand what Damon was saying but Zach started to chuckle.

"I came to say goodbye Damon." Zach said leaning closer to the door for a second the turning around to walk away. He didn't make it very far, Damon had him pinned to the door from the other side, choking him.

"Damon! Stop!" I yelled trying to get Damon's attention off of killing someone for just one second. "Damon!" I yelled again trying to pry his hands of Zach's neck. Damon used his one hand to push me into the far wall, my back hit the brick wall with a thumb as I let myself slide to the ground with a definite broken back. I looked into Zach's eyes as I helplessly watched Damon strangle him.

"Unlock the door Hayden." Damon grunted as he continued to strangle his pretend uncle.

"I can't you broke my back!" I yelled at him as tears streamed down my face at the immense pain in my back. "Even if I could I wouldn't! You deserve to mummify and rot. You deserve to die!" I spat and yelled as I cried hysterically in pain.

"All right Zach, your time to shine." Damon said against Zach's ear. "Open the door." Zach stayed silent as he tried his hardest to breathe through his nose. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the pain in the tears. I heard another slam and more grunting, I opened my eyes immediately. Stefan was standing with his back towards me, breaking Damon's hand and pushing him back in the cellar. Zach was on the ground, massaging the sides of his neck as he took sharps breathes in and out, Stefan helped him lean against the brick wall.

"Keep it up Damon." Stefan said with a furious tone as I watched everything. Zach looked at me for a brief second before closing his eyes and swallowing slowly. "The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan said as he walked up to Zach and told him to get up stairs, Zach obliged coughing the whole way there.

"Hey." Stefan appeared in front my body, which I had thrown onto the ground by now. It hurt less when you were lying down. "You're okay." He said as he brushed my hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes.

"I wish I would have just blacked out this time." I said through the tears of pain streaming down my face. Stefan chuckled as he continued to rub just above my ear with his thumb.

"Close your eyes and brace yourself." Stefan said and I quickly did as I was told. I felt his hands under me and pick me up, I screamed in agony as I kept my eyes closed. In the next second the pain relieved and his hands were out from under me, I was on a bed that I came very familiar with in the past week. Stefan's bed.

"Can I open my eyes know?" I said as I heard the clanking of glass throughout the room.

"Not yet." Stefan said as the clanking continued for a moment longer than stopped. "Now." As I opened my eyes Stefan was in front of me, holding a tea glass up to me.

"Ten thousand sugars?" I questioned with a raised brow and with a smile as I attempted to raise my self on my elbows, I failed miserably.

"Yes, also your gallon of milk." He joked with me, he put the tea glass on the side table and gently helped me sit up straight.

"Thank you Stefan, for everything." I smiled as he handed me the tea glass and I gladly drank it. "I think this needs more-" The after taste hit me as I slid my tongue over my teeth. "Did you put your blood in this?"

"I know you thought it was gross drinking from me, so I hoped this would be a little better." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"It is better." I said looking down at the cup thank taking small, gradually getting bigger, sips. "Not by much." I complained slightly as I took one long and horrible sip, finishing it off.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Stefan said with a smile.

"For an average person, no." I said putting the tea cup down on the table, feeling better already. "For someone who drinks tea like I do, yes." I said with a smile as I stood up from Stefan's bed.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as I walked towards his door.

"Home." I said turning around. "Thanks Stef." I said before blowing him a kiss and walking out of his room.

* * *

"Hey Jer." I said as I yawned, walking into the house to him and Vicki being all cuddly on the couch. "Hey Vic." I smiled as I waved my hand to her which soon became me sticking my hands in the air and sticking my hips out as I stretched.

"Hey Hayden." Vicki threw me a smile from over her shoulder.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with us?" Jeremy said as he turned around to face me.

"No. I'm fine." I smiled as I head for the stairs. "I'm gonna go to bed and get my rest for the sexy suds car wash."

"You're going to be in that?" Jeremy questioned with a surprised face.

"No." I scoffed. "I need to make my truck super dirty tomorrow morning." I smiled as I made my way up the stairs. "Night Jer, night Vic." They yelled their good nights in unison as I made it up the stairs and changed out of my days outfit just to flop down in my bed and pass out.

* * *

"_Who doesn't like me?" I smirked at Kol as I turned around to look at him. I was a daring nine year old. _

"_I don't!" Elizabeth said from across the table. _

"_Nothing new." I spat as I leaned back into my chair. _

"_What about you Jacob?" Rebekah said with a smile as she tried to lighten the tension. _

"_I like trains!" He said throwing his arms in the air. _

"_Jacob!" Elizabeth scolded causing him to frown and look at me for support. _

"_Leave him be, Bethy." I spat again as Jacob just smiled at me, he climbed out of his seat. "No Jacob, go back to your seat. You know what mother always said."_

"_But I want to be by sissy!" He complained as he stood between his chair and mine. _

"_Great Hayden, look a what you have done." Elizabeth said giving an exasperating sigh. _

"_Me?" I said leaning forward. "If you had not yelled at him for throwing his arms in the air we would not have been in this situation."_

"_And if you had not runaway like a crazy lady we wouldn't be here." She spat. _

"_Then you should not have come after me." I said standing from my chair as I bit back tears I didn't even know I had. "Excuse me." I said properly as I walked away from the table, once I was out of sight I ran to one of the first doors and just went in. It was a grey room, with a canopy bed right in the middle and mahogany everything. This family really knew how to live. I honestly didn't care who's room it was I just flopped on the ned and sobbed for reasons unknown to me, but known to the nine year old me. I laid smack dab in the middle of the bed, hiding my face between the two pillows, and curling up my legs to my chest. _

_I felt the bed dip, I didn't bother to look who it was I just grabbed my knees to my chest tighter then before. _

"_You cannot hide forever, Hayden." The only woman voice in the house that I knew of. Rebekah. _

"_Yes I can." I protested into the pillow. "I indeed to." _

"_Hayden. Look at me." I reluctantly lifted my head to see the blue eyed girl staring at me with a sad smile. _

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" I said sitting up straight and starring at her. "I'm the reason you have to deal with us children."_

"_No, Elijah is the reason you are here." She said with a nod. "We took you in out of the goodness in our hearts, Hayden."_

"_Elizabeth it's right. It is all my fault." I said solemnly. _

"_Why did you run away?" Rebekah asked while cocking her head to the side. My hands went to my dress sleeves as I pulled them up to my elbow. My whole entire forearm was a deep purple because of the bruises from my father. There were several gashed in the bruise, exposing the inside of my arm. The other arm was just as bad, a hand shaped bruise took place on the higher of my forearm and whip like bruises and burns. _

"_He beat me." I said swallowing my tears. "I had to leave."_

"_Does your sister or brother know this?" Rebekah said staring at my arms, on the verge of crying herself. _

"_Elizabeth knows he beat me, but she has never seen the bruises or marks." Rebekah only nodded and reached out to touch my arm. _

"_Come on." She said brushing her thumb over the biggest gash on my one arm. "We can go to my room and talk about this, I'm sure Nik doesn't want us to have girl talk in his room." She smiled at me and I smiled as much as I could back to her. _

* * *

"All right Vicki, let's get some washable paint." I said to Vicki Donovan as we walked through the doors of the nearest craft store.

"Then we have to go get dirt from Home Depot." She pointed out as we walked down the paint aisle.

"Yes." I said nodding my head as I picked up the black paint and Vicki reached for the blue paint. "One more color." I said more to myself as I taped my chin with my finger as I looked at the wide selection of paint.

"No pink." Vicki said as she reached for the red. "How about red?"

"Considering my truck is a whitish gray, and we have blue paint it seems to patriotic." I shrugged.

"Then I'll put the blue back." She said and just threw the blue paint somewhere down the aisle.

"Way to put it back." I said chuckling.

"I do what I can." She shrugged with a smile as I reached for the orange.

"All right, anything else we need?" I said as we walked to the check out.

"Not unless you want glitter." Vicki said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that even a question?" I said as I rolled my eyes and waited online.

* * *

"No friend discounts, no free bees, no pay you laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said to Elena and I behind the sad excuse for a both.

"No we are not." Elena said in a mocking tone causing me to smirk, Caroline didn't catch on and just looked at us.

"Hi." Stefan said smiling at Elena.

"Hey!" Elena said with a smile.

"Yo whatsup girl?" I said laughing as Stefan just shook his head laughing at me.

"Uh, the event is called _Sexy _Suds you know?" Caroline said with her arms crossed as she raised her brow at the three of us.

"There's a word for that you know." I said looking up at her as I was still sitting.

"What's that?" Caroline asked as she looked down on me.

"Wah." I said with no emotion as she just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan said as he watched Caroline walk away.

"And judged." I nodded while Elena just nodded with an annoyed smile that soon turned to happy because she was with Stefan.

"Yeah." Elena confirmed.

"Wow." Stefan said with a smile.

"I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said being all flirty with Stefan while tugging at his shirt.

"Keep it on." I groaned as I counted the money. Pocketing every twenty bucks.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said as he looked Elena up and down. They were going to make me vomit. Elena cocked her heady with a flirty smile.

"Okay." She said as she began talking off her long sleeve shirt and Stefan taking off his sweatshirt. "Sorry, this is so not sexy." She said as she had a tough time taking off her shirt, causing me to laugh and Stefan to help her.

"I disagree." He said getting close to her pouting face as he put his hands lovingly on both sides of her head and kissing her.

"And I'm forever alone." I said as I counted the money.

"Take it off." Elena said and I looked up at her.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Yes." She persisted as she picked up her shirt and started twirling it.

"No." I said again. "If you whip me with that I will kill you." I said pointing my finger at her as she extended her arm and attempted to whip me with her shirt.

"Come on Hayden!" She laughed as she hit me in the shoulder with her shirt. I opened my mouth, letting a pained groan escape my lips as my shoulder began to sting.

"Bitch." I said as I attempted to grab her continuously twirling shirt.

"Take it off and I won't hit you again." She sang as she went in for another strike and I quickly dodged it.

"Fine." I huffed not wanting to get slapped by the t-shirt any more. I lifted my white tank top over my head revealing a black push up bikini top, I left my red short shorts on giving me some sense of covering. "I'm not taking off my shorts." I said pointing another finger at her.

"Don't you look hot." She winked at me.

"I went out and bought paint and dirt with Vicki this morning and messed up my car for this stupid car wash and now I can't even wash it." I groaned and pouted at the same time. "Remind me how I got sucked into this." I complained as put the money I hadn't stole in the cash box.

"The soccer team is doing the wash too Hayden." Elena reminded as Stefan wrapped arm protectively around her waist.

"I knew I shouldn't have done soccer." I muttered to myself as I stood up. "I am going to go find Matt and see if he could make this day suck any less." I said with a shit smile as I walked off into the crowd of slutty students.

* * *

"Ow ow!" Bonnie whistled as I walked over to her and Matty.

"Don't even start." Was all I said while picking up a sponge and helping her wash the roof of the car. I saw out of the corner of my eye a car pull up, Bonnie saw it too.

"Tiki! This one is yours." She said as Tiki walked over to us and the kid stepped out of the car.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" She complained as she bent down and wet a sponge.

"Cause you are not much of a looker yourself Tiki." I snapped as I turned around to Matt trying to stifle his laughter. I heard Bonnie and Tiki arguing then Tiki just scream. I turned around to see that the bucket had exploded in her face and the hose going out of control.

"Woah!" Matt said as he came over to Tiki who was having a conniption as the hose went crazy. I looked at Bonnie who seemed in a trance then quickly snapped out of it.

"Nice." I muttered as Bonnie smiled at Matt who kinked the hose and handed Tiki his towel.

"Wet and wild Tik." He said with a boyish grin causing Bonnie and I to smile and lightly chuckle.

* * *

"Getting towels too?" I smiled at Elena as I walked next to her.

"No, I'm getting blankets and a condom. Gotta make use of those cars." She shrugged.

"Elena Gilbert!" I exclaimed with a smile and laugh.

"I'm kidding!" She said throwing her hands up.

"No? Really?" I said in a mocking town as she shot me a fake dirty glare.

"There is no towels." Elena concluded as we walked upon an empty towel bucket.

"I just walked all that way for nothing?" I said in exaggeration. "I hate everything." I complained as we turned around a walked to Caroline.

"Hey we are out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena said as she took the seat next to Caroline.

"I will get some more." Caroline said with to bright of a smile as she stood up and said something about the money. I took her seat as she walked away, smiling at Elena as I kept nudging her leg with my foot.

"Quit it!" Elena complained as she slapped my foot.

"No." I whined quickly as she just rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I got a supreme wash." A heavy, dark skinned man with a patchy gray beard and buzz cut like hair said to my sister.

"That'll be twenty dollars please." She said without looking up, she took the money and stuck the twenty into the designated spot. Closing the cash box she looked at the man. "I saw you last night." Elena said as she stared at him in awe. "You were talking to a friend of mine, at the Grill?"

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." He said nodding with a smile. What were they talking about?

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elena said perching her head on her hands. Why would someone recognize Stefan, he just moved here?

"Nah, it can't be it was just my mind play tricks on me." He shrugged as he talked to my sister.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?"

"When I first moved here I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding house." The man said raising his eyebrows as he breathed in. "Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us knew he was even hear until the attack."

"The attack?" I said raising my eyebrows. It was no all clicking. This man was Tiki's grandfather so he had to have moved her sometime ago, meaning he saw Stefan then and oh my god. Elena was gonna find out soon if this man kept talking, I could feel it.

"His uncle got killed." The old man admitted. "Mauled by an animal in the woods." Elena looked slightly constipated as she tried to figure out what the man was saying.

"Is uncle? Zach?" Elena questioned further.

"Mm-mm." The man said shaking his head. "Joseph."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I am familiar with the story." Elena said shaking her head.

"Well how could you? I mean this happened years ago." Mental face palming myself right now.

"Grandpa you gotta go." Tiki said walking over to us. "Mom wants you home. Okay?"

"Yeah." The man muttered as he turned his head to walk away.

"He wasn't bugging you was he?" Tiki asked the two of us.

"Uh no, he was sweet." Elena said getting up and walking after the old man.

"Sorry Tiks." I said as I ran after my sister. "Lena, let him leave." I said as I caught up with her.

"Shush." She said immediately. "Hey sir, I'm sorry uh-" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Lena." I muttered, she ignored me.

"Are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena said as she raised her hand off of his shoulder. The man looked around before answering.

"Yes." He said slowly. "I remember his ring and I remember his brother-"

"Damon?" Face palming myself again.

"Yeah." The man nodded with a smile. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?" I asked, taking the words right of Elena's mouth. The old turned his attention to me.

"It was early June, 1953." He said looking at me straight in the eyes. "Yeah." He nodded confirming the date to himself. "June, 1953."

* * *

"Aunt Jenna, love, your car was done an hour ago." I said to Jenna as Elena and I walked over to where she was sitting.

"And you're saying this out loud because?" She snapped playfully and with a smile as Logan Fell came walking up behind us.

"Elena right?" He said holding out his hand to my sister which she took.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"And you're Hayden, correct?" He said holding his hand out to me.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' as I shook his hand.

"I met you guys once when you were nine." He smiled at the two of us.

"Your emotionally maturity level when we were dating." Jenna retorted with a smirk.

"Ouch." Logan said turning his attention to my aunt. "I thought we were making progress."

"Thought wrong." I shrugged as Jenna threw him a flirty smile.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" She raised her eyebrows quizzically at Logan as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I do her a favor will I be back in your good graces?" He said turning his attention from Elena and I to Jenna.

"A very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna said barely opening her mouth as she looked between the two of us.

"Done." Logan said turning to Elena then quickly back to Aunt Jenna. "Wait, one condition. Dinner. Tonight, your house." Logan said with a small smirk. Elena and I shared a look of interest before we looked at Jenna with our eyebrows raised and our lips curled into smirks.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes at our expressions. "But you're eating left overs." She said trying to deflated Logan's ego, sadly that didn't work out to well.

"Oh." He said in fake hurt as he quickly turned to Elena again. "What do you need?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say the 50's?" Oh god Elena. Stop searching. I said to myself as her and Logan continued to talk. I don't understand why she couldn't just let it be, seriously, she couldn't just call it a coincidence.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went." Elena said as Logan walked away from her and Jenna. "I don't want Caroline to know I left."

"Lena can I talk to you for a second?" I said pulling her towards Logan's news van slowly. "What do you think you're looking for?"

"I don't really know yet Hayden." She shrugged as she adjusted her shoulder bag.

"Well, let me know when you find out." I said as we stopped in front of Logan's van. "I'll help." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She smiled back as she got into Logan's van.

* * *

"I hate that I got sucked into this carwash." I groaned as Bonnie and I leaned against a black Jeep Liberty, watching everyone.

"Why? You look fine!" Bonnie reassured. "You've got crazy leg muscles, a rock hard stomach, and a huge rack." She said drawing the word huge.

"Bonnie Bennett!" I said slapping her arm as I covered my chest with my arms.

"What! It's the truth! You were like a D in eight grade!" She admitted laughing.

"I haven't gotten any bigger." I pointed out.

"Neither have, Care, Elena or myself and we are all B's and C's." She said as she poked her breast.

"Bonnie you can fit in my bras." I pointed out again.

"Your sports bras, Hayden." She nodded.

"Yeah." I admitted sadly, I hated having big boobs.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki said coming up to us with an old broom. "Who wants it?"

"What?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes.

"One of you has to clean the pavement." Tiki said like the dumb cheerleader she is while having attitude in her stance.

"It's a car wash." I said knowingly. "By definition the pavements already clean."

"But not dry." Tiki said looking at the ground then back at the two of us.

"And we are doing this why?" Bonnie said raising her eyebrow.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." She snorted while she handed Bonnie the broom and walked off. Bonnie slid the broom out of her hands slightly pretending hit the girl as she walked past us.

"I can't stand her." Bonnie groaned.

"No one can." I replied as Bonnie and I remained in our spots on the Jeep. Bonnie walked to a puddle of water sadly while she stared at it. It started to sizzle and burn as she continued to look at it. She stared down longer as the trail of water went up in flames, her mouth slightly hung open as she stepped closer to the fire, she was in her trance.

"Bon." I said trying to get her attention but she just kept stared as the fire grew. The fire went dangerously close to the car, it actually went under the car causing it to go up in flames. "Bon!" I said again louder as she continued to stare. She squinted her eyes from the heat coming off of the burning car as she stared at the car longer. She was hypnotized, she was enthralled by the car.

"Bonnie." Stefan said quietly as he came in front of me and behind Bonnie, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Bonnie!" He said one final time, shaking her a tad rougher. The fire died down as she came back to reality.

"Bonnie!" I said as I walked over to Stefan who was already woking on turning her around.

"Hey!" Stefan said as he kept his hands on her shoulders. Bonnie was wide eyed, you could tell she was scared, but she seemed kind of thrilled or excited.

"What just happened?" She said not taking her eyes from Stefan's face.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said, not letting on that he knew exactly what had happened to Bonnie. He dropped his one hand from her shoulder as Bonnie turned around to look at the burnt car.

"Did I do this?" She whispered to the both of us as she turned back around. Stefan looked at the car for a long second before looking back at Bonnie.

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said with his one hand still on her shoulder.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" She said more to me than to Stefan.

"No, you're good." I said while nodding my head and looking at her straight in the face.

"Don't tell anybody." She said backing away from Stefan. "Please." She begged almost silently before she ran off.

* * *

"You're okay." I reassured Bonnie as she was crying, walking up Grams's porch. She knocked on the door as I put my arm around Bonnie's shoulders trying to comfort her. Almost immediately Gram's answered and Bonnie gave her a small and sad smile.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie admitted as tears streamed down her face.

"I know dear." Grams said with a slight smile on her face. Bonnie walked out of my arms into Grams's, crying harder as Grams just hugged her. I smiled sadly at the sight of the two and Gram waved her hand for me to join in on the hug. I hugged both Bonnie and Grams tightly as tears streamed down my face for Bonnie's sake.

"Grams." Bonnie and I said in unison as Bonnie cried harder and tears became more rapid for me.

"You children go get some sleep." Grams said to the both of us as she pulled away from us. "We will talk about this in the morning." Bonnie and I both nodded sadly as we walked into Bonnie's room. We didn't bother getting changed as we both just flopped down into bed.

"My car is still dirty." I groaned, trying to lighten the mood. Bonnie laughed at me as we both got under the covers and made ourselves comfortable. "I love you Bon."

"I love you too Hayden." I saw her smile in the dark as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I left Rebekah's room that night after she had fallen asleep, it felt good to vent to someone who wouldn't judge you just listen. As I turned back around from shutting her door silently I stumbled into someone._

"_I'm so sorry." I said looking up into the dark brown eyes that I enjoyed seeing every night. _

"_It's quite all right, darling." He smirked down at me then bent his knees to my level. "You are the lovely Hayden right?" I nodded my head. _

"_Are you Nik? Because-" _

"_No. No. No." He said shaking his head as she pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. That's embarrassing. I didn't even know his name. "I'm Kol." I just smiled in response. _

"_I knew a girl name Colette once." I said seeing how the names sounded slightly alike. _

"_Did you really?" He asked with a smile. _

"_Yes." I said nodding my head. "She taught me how to write." I nodded again._

"_Can you write something for me?" He asked. _

"_I guess so." I shrugged. _

"_Come with me then, sweetheart." He said as he stood up to his regular height and held out his hand for me to take. I did and it sent shivers through out my nine year old body._

* * *

**Hey sweethearts! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of shit but I included what I thought were important parts like Bonnie's witchy juju and Tiki's grandfather and of course I had to include the me trying to be funny fluff. After the next episode which is wear Elena finds out about Steffy and Damon I will probably skip to like 1x21 or around there and I'll do a diary entry explaining everything and the dreams of Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus will be set so she is like 15 or 16 but yeah thats it. Thank you everyone for favoring, reviewing and following Middle Gilbert. I really am proud of myself, don't take that as I'm conceded, but I didn't think I would get this great of a response. THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU. **

**-Morgan**

**P.S What do you think of the new cover for this? I have another one I made but, I'm not sure if I like it or this one better. Let me know! 27 days until I meet Nathaniel Buzolic!**


	6. Lost Girls

"Elena, I was sleeping!" I groaned as Elena dragged me out of Grams's house and to her car.

"I don't care Hayden." She spat. "We are going to solve a mystery." I laughed to myself, her choice of words sounded so weird.

"Who are you, Nancy Drew?" I snorted as she stopped pulling me along and turned to glare at me.

"No." She said glaring at me dead on. "I'm Elena Gilbert and you are Hayden Gilbert. The two of us are going to talk to Stefan." She said turning back around to her car and dragging me again.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I whined as she opened the driver door of her car and I walked around the hood of the car to the passenger side. I opened the door fiercely as I threw myself into her car seat.

"No." Elena spat as she took out her phone, pulling up a picture. "Look at this." She said shoving her phone in my personal space bubble. I rolled my eyes taking her phone, squinting my eyes to adjust to the brightness. It was an old black and white photo of a man, he looked so familiar to me, oh I know why. It was Stefan.

"An old picture of Stefan, so what?" I shrugged as I tried to play it cool by just handing her phone back to her.

"Hayden that was from 1953." She said turning to me with wide eyes. I knew it was from 1953, I knew she was going to find out about vampires soon enough, the fact that she said go talk to Stefan just ensured my assumptions.

"Maybe he is a doppleganger, Elena." I shrugged again as I looked out the window. Her car roared to life as she quickly sped off down the road.

"Dopplegangers don't exist, Hayden." Elena said rolling her eyes as she rested her head on her bent arm up against the window. "Even if they did, they are centuries apart. Not fifty six years." She said knowingly.

"How would you know?" I retorted. "Are you secretly going to college and majoring in supernatural activity?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hayden this is no time for fun and games." She said harshly not taking her eyes off the road.

"Fine then. Be a sour puss." I said as Elena pulled up the Salvatore driveway and hurriedly got out of her car, running up the stairs and just waiting by the door. "Lena!" I yelled while running after her, thankfully it was not a far run. "What are you doing?" I questioned as she stood on the porch, waiting for Stefan to just come out side.

"I don't know!" She yelled through gritted teeth as she turned to me with her fists clenched at her side. I heard the old door swing open, revealing Stefan who looked like he was about to run out the door.

"Elena, Stefan's busy. We'll come back tomorrow." I said as I watched her turn around to look at Stefan, she looked terrified. I pulled on her arm but she held her ground as she continued to stare at Stefan.

"What are you?" She demanded more than asked as Stefan and I just stared at her. "What are you!" She yelled this time. Stefan's open mouth closed slightly as he looked at Elena. His eyes looked like he was on the brink of tears as he stared at her, contemplating his words for a moment longer.

"You know."

"No." Elena said shaking her head at Stefan. "I don't." She swallowed audibly as she stepped closer to me, slightly.

"Yes you do." I said nodding my head, coaxing her thoughts out of her mouth, or I at least tried to.

"Or you wouldn't be here." Stefan added.

"It's not possible." She said her eyes darting back and fourth between Stefan and I. "No. It' cant be." She tried to convince herself. Stefan stepped towards Elena causing Elena to step backwards, she looked at me like I was a nut case as I stayed put.

"Everything you know, every belief that you have is about to change." Stefan said almost eerily, causing shivers to go down my spine. "Are you ready for that?" He spoke his words slow and clear, waiting for the moment for Elena to run away terrified.

"What are you?" She repeated with a harsher tone.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan said after a good minute of him just staring at Elena, deciding wither or not to tell her. Elena opened her mouth only to close it again.

"Lena-" I started, but Elena cut me off.

"I shouldn't have come." She said starting to slowly back away.

"No. Please." Stefan said walking outside the door causing Elena to move away from him. I stayed put, watching the lovers quarrel unfold. Stefan touched her and Elena lost it.

"No. No." She denied as she broke out of his grip and running towards her car only having Stefan to appear right in front of her with in seconds. Elena turned around to look at the spot Stefan was before than back at Stefan. "How did you do that?" She said breathlessly as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lena." I said leaning myself against the brick doorway watching my sister turn towards me in one panicked motion. "Hear him out."

"How are you so calm about this?" She yelled at me, she just shook her head when she knew she wasn't getting a response.

"No, Elena, please don't leave." Stefan begged her as she breathed heavily staring at him. She took one step to the side of her and Stefan mirrored her movements, not letting her leave.

"Let me go." Elena said in a proud and shaky voice.

"Elena, listen you have to know and understand." He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Let me go!" She yelled and elbowed him the stomach causing him to double over in pain, he quickly recovered himself as she ran for her care.

"Elena please!" Stefan yelled while Elena just got in her car, leaving me there. She drove out of his driveway like a mad woman, letting the tires screech against the pavement. I walked up to Stefan and rubbed the spot in between his shoulder blades comfortingly.

"She'll come around, Stefan." I said as I moved my hand upwards and rubbing it across his shoulders. "I know she will."

"I love her, Hayden." Stefan said while looking at the ground. I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded.

* * *

"Elena." I said as she sat on her bed, putting her hands in her hair and leaning backwards then leaning forwards again, her breathing was heavy and uneven. She was having a panic attack. "Lena, calm down." She kicked off her shoes and moved back and forth on her bed before getting up and pacing around the room. She swallowed loudly and kept her bangs held to the top of her head with her hand.

"Elena." Stefan said to her as he was in her room in a matter of seconds. She was in the middle of taking off her jacket as she turned around, she took another deep intake of air as she threw he jacket on the bed, hitting me in the process. She stared at him like he was crazy for a second before turned again and opened her bedroom door. Stefan came up behind her shoving his hand forcefully on her door above her head, keeping it closed. Elena pushed herself up against the door as much as she could, silently sobbing. "I would never hurt you." Stefan said from behind Elena. "You're safe with me." Elena pushed herself off the door slowly.

"All those animal attacks? Those people who died?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"That was Damon." I said from my place on the bed.

"Damon?" She said pushing herself against the wall, crying. I got up and stood near the couple.

"Yes, Damon." I nodded. Elena's eyes darted from Stefan and I.

"I don't drink human blood." Stefan said getting closer to her face. "That's not how I chose to survive, but Damon does." Elena tried her hardest to keep her face far away from his. "I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you Elena, do not tell anybody." Elena looked like she was gaining more confidence in herself as she stare at Stefan.

"How can you ask me that?" She said with a breaking voice.

"Cause you knowing this is dangerous." Stefan stated. "For so many reasons." Stefan and Elena just looked at each other as I stood there, waiting for the right opportunity to jump in. "You can hate me." Stefan said with a softer tone. "But, I need you to trust me."

"Just go." Elena said quietly as she glared at Stefan. "Just go please." She said louder and while she was on the brink of balling her eyes out. "Please, go. If you mean me no harm then you'll go." She said through gritted teeth. Stefan opened his mouth to give her a reason why he has to stay for my sister and I, but he just closed his mouth while giving Elena a sorry look.

"I never wanted this." Stefan said shaking his head then pushing himself off the doorway and staring down at Elena. Elena swallowed deeply as she turned around slowly opening the door. I looked at Stefan who gave me a sad smile before he left with his vampire speed. Elena turned back and I was the only one in the room, no Stefan.

"How long have you known?" She said coming back into the room.

"Elena d-" I started raising my hands in defense.

"Hayden, how long?" She questioned again, coming back into the room.

"Since the day we found out about Jeremy dealing." I said looking down at my bare feet, fighting with Elena right now wasn't an option.

"Did you know what those bruises were on Caroline?" She asked stepping closer to me.

"Yes." I admitted. "They were from Damon biting her, feeding from her."

"Feeding?" Elena asked with a raised brow as she stopped a mere inches from me.

"Drinking her blood." I nodded as I looked up at Elena. Her face was a mix of a thousand emotions. "I'm sorry Lena."

"Get out." Elena demanded jerking her arm towards the door.

"Lena-"

"Out." She said again and I only nodded my head in response as I walked past her. I walked to my room and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

"I can't stay here tonight." I said to myself starting to predicate the next few days with Elena. The tension, the anger, the spite, the betrayal. I grabbed my phone and called Bonnie, she didn't answer. She was probably still sleeping. I dialed Stefan's number like it was second nature. I waited three dial tones before I heard the click of him picking up.

"Got any extra rooms?" I laughed at myself, feeling pathetic.

"What happened?" He answered mine a yes by asking me that.

"I'll tell you when I get there." I said standing from my bed and walking to my closet to get another bag.

"All right." Was all he said before he hung up. I could tell how upset Stefan was with the way things turned out, he didn't even want her to know. I threw my bag on my bed throwing in clothes for tomorrow, hairbrush, toothbrush and tooth past, my phone charger, and my diary.

* * *

"Surprise. Surprise." I said as I walked into the Salvatore boarding house, dropping my bag on the couch as I walked to the table full of scotch and what not. I picked the most expensive looking bottle and poured myself a glass.

"Aren't you a little to young to be drinking?" Stefan said with a raised brow as he walked into the room.

"Aren't you a little to old to be playing high school?" I snapped as I brought the glass to my lips. I just realized what I said and I almost spit out my drink. "I'm sorry Steffy."

"It's fine." He said with a sincere smile.

"I really am. It's just everything going on with the vampires and then all these dreams." I scrambled as I looked down at the wooden table. "I feel like I am going crazy."

"All the best kinds of people are crazy." Stefan said with a smile which cause me to laugh.

"I'm going to have to keep that in mind." I said with a smile as I took another sip or bourbon. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I just groaned in response while Stefan looked at me.

"You're not going to get that?" Stefan asked with a raised brow as he walked over, getting himself a glass and pouring himself the same bourbon.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "It's probably Elena calling to bitch at me and what not." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Answer it." Stefan said as he looked at me.

"But, Stefan I don't-"

"Now." He said cutting me off.

"Okay. Dad." I spat as I took the phone out of my back pocket and answered it without even bothering to look at the screen. "Hello?" I sang into the phone sweetly as I glared at Stefan who had a smug smile on his face.

"I want my ring." A man said harshly into the phone.

"Your ring wha-"

"I want it Hayden, now." The way the man said my name instantly put a face on the voice. Damon.

"Where are you?" I said as I felt myself acting on instinct and impulse.

"I'm at the sizziler." Damon stopped talking for a quick second. "Had a buffet."

"Fucking pig." I muttered to myself, knowing he could hear me.

"Where's my ring?" He asked with annoyance.

"I don't have it." I answered honestly. "Where are you and what have you done?" I asked arching my brow in Stefan's direction, he was clearly eavesdropping.

"No." Damon sang. "What have Stefan and you done? You two are the ones that locked me in the basement, starving me. So, whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you two."

"Talk about careless." I snapped, I looked to Stefan and he wasn't there. As I cocked my head to the side my phone was taken out off my hands.

"How many more animal attacks does this town need?" Stefan said, venom laced through his words. I didn't have vampire hearing so I couldn't hear Damon's response, but I heard him screaming something.

"Let me talk to him." I said reaching for my phone, but Stefan stepped away from me.

"I gave it to Zach to hide." Stefan said while raising a hand to distance himself from me and protect him from the slaps I was dishing out. "Probably shouldn't have killed him."

"Stefan!" I yelled as I slapped his arm, I closed my eyes tightly feeling myself getting pissed off. I opened my eyes and Stefan was gone. "You are fucking kidding me right?" I said throwing my hands in the air as I stared at the old ceiling. I walked to the couch to gather my things before heading into one of the many guest bedrooms in the house. I took off my sweatshirt and shirt and put on a tank top, then I put on just a regular pair of sweatpants after I took off my jeans.

* * *

"Hayden!" I heard Stefan call up the stairs.

"Nope, not talking to you." I said as I snuggled myself under the warm, cotton covers of the bed.

"What'd I do?" He asked as he fell down on the bed, causing me to jump slightly.

"Lets not do that, yeah?" I said sitting up in bed. "Making me get all uncomfortable." I muttered under my breath as I fixed the covers in my lap. "Phone." I said holding out my hand, waiting for my IPhone. Stefan reached for his back pocket, revealing my black IPhone.

"What did I do?" Stefan said leaning back on the bed.

"Nun-Uh." I said shaking my head as I used both of my hands to push him off the bed. "I am going to sleep and that is final." I said while laying back down in the bed and turning my back on him.

"We're gonna talk to Elena tomorrow." Stefan said as he stood in front of my face. "All of this."

"You got it Steffy." I said with a smile as I closed my eyes, not caring what else he had to say.

* * *

"_Write anything." Kol said as I sat on the floor across from him with a writing utensil in my hand and paper. _

"_Yes, m'lord." I said nodding as I began to write. _

_My name is Hayden Leanne Gilbert. I'm nine years old and I live with people I don't know because my father was something that I'm not allowed to say. _

_As I finished I handed the paper over to Kol. I watched him read it quickly as he chuckled. _

"_You can say them here, darling." Kol said charmingly. _

"_No, I cannot." I said shaking my head while looking at the ground. "It is not polite."_

"_I won't tell anyone." He said as his fingers lifted my head to look at him. _

"_I do not trust you." I said simply as I stared into his dark brown eyes. _

"_Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" He said raising his eyebrow as his lips curled into a smirk. _

"_You haven't given me a reason as to why I can trust you." I said cocking my head to the side as he and I continued to stare each other down. _

"_You are very witty for a nine year old." He pointed out. _

"_I get it from my father." I said not taking my eyes off his. _

"_I get my temper from my father." He said trying to start a new conversation. _

"_I didn't ask did I?" I said and before I knew it I was being slammed against the nearest wall. I winced as a hand wrapped around my throat, cutting of my air supply causing me to cough. _

"_Just because I don't find you so weak and fragile, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." He spat as his hand tightened. _

"_Do it." I spat back. "You won't." Then I started couching as he gripped my throat tighter. _

"_Don't test me, little girl." My hands clawed at his as I tried to break free from his hold. I dug my small fingers into his wrist, drawing a small amount of blood, then quickly healing. _

"_What on God's green earth?" I chocked out as I watched the wound heal. A blonde blur came and pushed Kol away from me, letting me drop on the floor as I gasped for air._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing Kol!" I turned my head to see Rebekah holding Kol in the same position as I was moments ago. My hands went straight to my neck, massaging the sides as I began sobbing silently. _

"_What are you doing?" Kol yelled back as he flipped them around. "Saving a human?"_

"_What were you doing with her anyways?" Rebekah said grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly. _

"_Killing her." Kol said before crying out in pain as Rebekah's grip only got tighter and tighter. _

"_Fat lie." Rebekah said as both of her hands went to the side of his head and twisted his head, so it made a loud crack. I closed my eyes at the sound and felt a hand on my bent knee. Snapping my eyes open I came face to face with Rebekah, whose blue eyes were pouring into mine. _

"_Rebekah, wha-"_

"_You will forget about Kol trying to kill you."_

"_I will forget about Kol trying to kill me." I said in a robotic voice. _

"_You just followed Kol in here and you showed him how you could write." She said while holding up the paper I had written the sentence on. _

"_I followed Kol in here and showed him how I could write." I replied. _

"_Sleep." She said before I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my body ache. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep. _

* * *

Sitting up in bed my hands instantly went to my neck. It wasn't a bone chilling flashback, so that's not why I was dripping with sweat, I think it was the fact that he tried to kill me. I mean I loved him and he seemed to love me in the earlier dreams, maybe this was all building up to how we became so close. But, he fucking tried to kill me! He tried to kill me! I pushed myself up from my position of lying down and leaned against the headboard. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply and exhaled deeper, trying to relax myself to the point of sleeping.

"Dark lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one." I muttered to myself keeping my eyes closed. "Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done." I continued, not growing tired at all I patted lightly on my thighs, playing the beat of the song in my head. "Dark lady played black magic till the clock struck on the twelve." I heard my voice become softer and I began to lazy to speak. "She told me more about me then I knew myself." I finished knowing if I pushed my laziness far I'd fall asleep again, and thankfully I did.

* * *

_I opened my eyes slightly to have the sun blind them and to hear Jacob babbling on as he jumped on my bed. _

"_Hayden, you missed breakfast! Wake up!" Jacob continued to jump as I turned to the other side of the bed, trying to go back to bed again. I felt a burning in my ear causing me to scream in pain while my hand went to cup the ear. _

"_Get up you loser." Elizabeth sneered as she continued to twist my ear. _

"_Bethy, stop." I pleaded in pain. She twisted my ear further bringing more pain to my ear. I extended my arm from underneath me and punched her in the stomach. In the process of falling down she let go of my ear._

"_Why'd you punch me?" She whined from the floor. _

"_I told you to stop." I snapped as I dug my face farther into the pillow. _

"_You missed breakfast." Elizabeth snapped back at me. _

"_Do I look like I care?" I snapped as I turned around again to face Jacob. I smiled at the jumping Jacob before closing my eyes again. Jacob's bouncing moved my body uneasily as I tried to go to sleep again, I sighed of relief when the bouncing had stopped. _

"_Sissy?" Jacob questioned fearfully. My eyes snapped open on instinct, he was kneeling next to me, looking at my neck. _

"_What's wrong Jacob?" I said as I sat up, his eyes never left my neck. _

"_What happened to your neck?" Jacob said with tears burning in his eyes. _

"_Nothing why?" I said grabbing my neck. As soon as my hand made contact with the skin on my neck I felt tears welding in my eyes and a feeling like a thousand needles in my neck. Ignoring Jacob's worried and crying eyes I threw the covers from the bed off my body and hurriedly walked to the vanity mirror in the room. My mouth gaped open at the sight of hand like bruises around my neck, fading from purple to brown to a greener shade of brown. _

"_I don't think that's nothing sissy." Jacob's voice came from next to me, I turned to him quickly. I grabbed his small hands and looked at him with big eyes, letting him know this was important. _

"_I need you to either go get Lady Rebekah or Lord Kol for me, who ever you see first." I said squeezing both of his hands in mine. "Understood?" Jacob hummed a yes and I let his hands slip from mine as he ran out of the room._

"_Does this hurt?" Elizabeth said from in front of me, trying to pinch the skin on my neck. _

"_Stop it Elizabeth!" I said grabbing her hand and pushing it away from me. _

"_Why?" She said cocking her head to the side and bringing her hand up to try to pinch my neck again. "It's fun."_

"_Stop!" I yelled again as I moved my head and neck away from her. "I don't know why you think this is funny because it's not!" I said standing up with my hands balled into fists at my side, my face mere inches from hers. My teeth were gritted and my eyes were glaring into hers. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her smirking lips and devilish eyes. _

"_Oh, but it is sister!" She said in her usual menacing tone as she brought her left hand up, flattening it so she could give a good slap. Before I could bring my hand up to stop her she swung it back farther behind her and forcefully slapped my neck and a small portion of my jaw. I held the side of my neck and face as I began to cry. 1,000 needles were being pushed into my skin slowly and ripped of harshly and faster then sound. "Baby." She spat before walking past me, I heard her mummer kinder words to someone else as she left the room, but I didn't pay attention to who. I just closed my eyes trying to hold back more tears, I flinched at feeling hands on both of my shoulders. _

"_You're okay." A man reassured as he rubbed up and down on my arms. "You can open your eyes, I won't hurt you." I did as told, reluctantly, and saw Kol bent to my level looking at me with sad eyes. Without warning my knees buckled and I feel onto the floor, sobbing. _

"_I hate her." I sobbed. "I hate her." I repeated as I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me into his lap. This was so unlike me, to trust in someone so easily, but I felt safe with him, only being with him for twenty four hours I felt safe. He was like the older brother I never had. _

* * *

I only opened my eyes slowly, there was no jolting up in bed this time, just a smile on my lips.

"What's got you so smiley, Denny?" Someone, no, Damon said from the doorway.

"Denny?" I questioned him sitting up in bed and raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, Denny." He said nodding his head. I took the time to take him in, leaning on the doorway of the room in his black button down and 70's leather pants. Lucky for him, he could somewhat pull them off.

"Where in the hell did you come up with that?" I said slowly and annoyed. Seriously Denny, freaking Denny?

"Your name is Hayden." I nodded. "Den is the last three letters and it was either Denny or Dennis, so take your pick."

"Hayden." I snapped simply as I threw the covers off me and swung my legs off the side of my bed. Damon smirked from his spot in shadows, thankfully he couldn't come where the sun was shining, which happened to be by me.

"Denny or Dennis?" He questioned with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hayden." I repeated in the same tone before.

"Hayden." He drawled, obviously annoyed.

"That's it!" I said with a smile as I walked over to the en suite after taking my tooth brush out of my night bag.

"Pick." He demanded as he sat on the sink counter in the bathroom. Damn. There is no natural light in here. I turned on the water and rinsed my toothbrush as I thought which name I preferred. I really didn't like either, they were a mans name, but if I kept countering with my actual name we wouldn't get anywhere.

"Can I choose both?" I said picking up the tooth paste and squeezing a small amount on the tooth brush. I quirked an eyebrow up at Damon as I began brushing my teeth.

"That will ultimately lead me to choose one." Damon said letting his head fall to the side as he gave me a look that showed he didn't care at all about my choice.

"Fine." I grumbled as continued to brush my teeth. "Dennis."

"Dennis the Menace." Damon tested it out. "I like it." He smirked in satisfaction.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said spitting out the unwanted tooth paste in my mouth.

"Yes?" He said gleefully in fake concern.

"You never said anything about adding the menace part." I said as I cupped my hands under the water to rinse my mouth out.

"Better then Denny Penny, right?" He said with his usual smirk. I glared my eyes at him as I swished the water around my mouth. I didn't take my eyes off his electric ones as I spit the pasty water into the sink.

"Fine, Dennis the Menace it is." I agreed with a roll of my eyes before I began rinsing the sink.

"Glad to see we can agree Menace." Damon said as he patter the back of my shoulder. I groaned knowing that just gave him a whole knew nickname. "I like Menace, I think I'm going to stick with that."

"Of course you are." I groaned as I walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Can we at least listen to some kind of music?" I questioned hopefully from the middle of the backseat while Elena and Stefan sat in front.

"No Hayden, we are not here to bond over your horrible music taste." Elena snapped at me, glaring at me through rearview mirror.

"Just because you're mad at me, doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch." I snapped back, letting myself fall back into the car seat.

"I'm being the bitch?" Elena asked rhetorically.

"Yes, you are." I decided to give her an answer a long with a scowl from the rearview mirror.

"Bite me, Hayden." Elena snapped again.

"Why don't you ask Stefan to?" I countered and let the words slip out of my mouth without even thinking about it. I quickly brought both hands to my gaping mouth as I stared at Elena. She opened her mouth to say something, but thank the lord Stefan cut in.

"Stop here." Was he going to throw me out of the car? Elena obliged before Stefan got out of the car and looked around. We were in what seemed to be a random place off the beaten path. Elena turned around to face me, giving me a dirty looked and bitting the inside of her cheek. Great. I get to go home with the world most pissed off sister. I shrugged an apology as I stepped out of the car an looked around some more. There was half brick pillars on either side of what looked like a driveway of sort. What are we doing here? I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me and walked in front of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Elena said the words that I was thinking as she stepped out of the car. Stefan turned to the two of us with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wanna show you two something." He said turning around and walking a few steps.

"In the middle of no where?" Elena asked doubtfully, still staying behind her car door.

"If he were to kill you Elena, he would have done so by now." I said turning to her from my position of leaning on the car. She ignored my words and ignored my look as she kept her eyes on Stefan.

"This," He started before he turned around with a faint smile on his lips. "Didn't use to be no where." He said turning around and taking in the scenery again. "This used to be my home."

"Hate to break it to you Stef, but you have a pretty crappy house." I said as I pushed myself off the car and walked closer to him. Elena's car door shut indicating that she was making her way over to us. Stefan chuckled at my words.

"It wasn't always so crappy." He said with his back still facing me.

"Hope not." I said with a smile as I stood next to him.

"It looks so..." Elena trailed off as she looked at the brick pillars with the cement statues on top.

"Old?" Stefan questioned as he looked past me to look at her. "It's because they are."He stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Wait, how long have you.." She trailed off again, hoping for him to cut her off like he did the first time. Stefan just looked at the forest ground for a second before looking up at me. I nodded in understanding before he looked at Elena.

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864." Stefan admitted, before I had time to turn around my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled at the two of them before walking over to the car to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I sing-songed as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey Hayden." Jeremy said through the other line.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" I asked playing with a torn piece of my jeans.

"Have you seen Toby or Vicki?" Jeremy asked being concerned like a good friend should be.

"Erm, nope." I said as I stopped playing with my jeans and turned to look at Stefan who gave me a glance, meaning he was eavesdropping. "I'll try calling Toby. He'll answer for me because he is obsessed." I mocked with a smile trying to make light of the conversation.

"Yeah, all right." Jeremy said showing no hint of laughter or anything before he hung up the phone. I went to my recent calls, bound to find Toby's number somewhere and there it was, the most recent call since Jeremy's. It was received so I tried to think when Toby had called me last night.

"Stefan?" I said from the car as I looked at my phone. There was no unknown number from Damon's call the night before. "Did Toby call you last night?" I said tears burning in my eyes.

"No." Stefan said from right next to me. "Why?"

"I'm going to kill your brother." I said pocketing my phone furiously as I began walking to the driver side of the car.

"Why?" Stefan asked grabbing my arm.

"The only call I got last night was from Damon." I said causing him to nod as tears streamed down my face. I hate Damon. I hate him so much. "And the only number that called me last night was Toby's." I said as tears came more rapidly. "Damon said last night that he had a buffet, and if he had Toby's phone, that means.." I trailed off as I yanked myself away from Stefan and walked to the car. Ignoring Elena's protests about stealing her car as I back out of the woods and made my way to the boarding house.

* * *

I barged in the house, no knock, he didn't deserve a knock. I don't now it's possible, but I heard a loud thud come from upstairs in Stefan's room and I sprinted. Once I got in the room, I didn't like what I was seeing.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled from the doorway to see him standing over Vicki's dead body in the mess of Stefan's room.

"What's wrong with me?" He said sounding offended as he turned to me. "Nothing why?" His tone changed as he sent me an egotistical smirk.

"Fuck you!" I said picking up a piece of broken glass at my feet and toying with for a few seconds, then throwing it at his head. He easily caught it.

"I thought we were on good terms now!" He said lowering his hand that had caught the glass.

"We were never on good terms you bastard!" I said as I tried my hardest not to start crying in front of Damon.

"Come on Menace-"

"Don't." I said cutting him off as he walked towards me.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said having fake concern in his voice.

"You should know." I bit. "You killed him."

"Did I kill your boyfriend?" He said as his hands were placed on my shoulders.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I snapped. "I never did."

"Good." Damon said stepping towards me, closing the little space we had between us to begin with.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked, all my anger gone. My voice was filled with worry as he lowered his head, his face a mere inch from mine.

"Shut up Menace." Damon said as his lips brushed against mine.

"Damon, d-" I was immediately silenced by his lips crashing on mine, I didn't respond to him, I was to surprised. Damon wrapped his arm tightly around my waist pulling me against his bare torso, I moved my lips in sync with his wile my arms hooked around his neck. Licking my bottom lip I opened my mouth for him and fought him on dominance as he began playing with the hem of my t-shirt, raising it a little every couple of seconds. The bottom of my shirt grazed against my bra and I pushed away from Damon. My hand went to my swollen lips as I stared at him. Damon had kissed me, and I enjoyed it. Please, tell me what is wrong with that sentence. I couldn't let him know that I liked it or else he'd taunt me even more than he will just because we kissed.

"Ass!" I concluded before turning on my heels and running out of Stefan's room and out of the house.

A soft knock came at my door making me get up from my comfortable spot in bed and answer the door.

* * *

"Hey." Elena smiled as I opened the door.

"Hi." I stared at her.

"You might want to come downstairs." She said demanding more than suggesting.

"Okay." I drawled suspiciously as I walked down the stairs with Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as we walked into the living room. I froze in my tracks when I saw Vicki standing there.

"She's really messed up." Matt said as he looked at Elena and I. I made no movement at all, I just stared at Vicki. I just saw her dead two hours ago! Oh no, no, no, no, what did Damon do?

"Elena, Hayden, back up." Stefan said pulling the two of us behind him gently, I didn't know how close we were to Vicki until now. "Vicki." Stefan said grabbing the side of Vicki's face gently as well. "Look at me." He said softly. "Focus." He said as she looked at him with a tired expression. "You're gonna be fine." He reassured. "Every things gonna be fine." Did he try and compel her? I turned to Elena who turned to me at the same time and we gave each other the same look, the 'what the hell?' look. "She's fine. Take her up to bed, close the blinds, she's gonna be fine." Stefan said pushing, Vicki, Matt, and Jer out of the room.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena sad before I could get out that I saw her dead two hours ago.

"Yeah." Stefan said walking towards us.

"What is it?" I already knew the answer, hopefully I was wrong.

"She's transitioning." Stefan admitted as Elena and I's mouths hung open.

"Transitioning to what?" We asked fearfully at the same time.

"A vampire." I was right.

"What?" Elena asked breathlessly and Stefan nodded, before he could get another word in I figured this would be a good time to put in my two cents.

"I saw her dead two hours ago." I said causing them to both look at me. "Damon killed her."

"She's new she hasn't completed her transformation yet." He explained.

"H-h-how does she do that?" Elena stuttered trying to fathom the idea of Vicki turning into a vampire just like I was. Stefan hesitated to answer.

"She has to feed on human blood." He said slowly but surely.

"And what if she doesn't?" I asked, my tone full of worry as tears threatened to surface.

"She'll die." Stefan broke the news to us softly.

* * *

Elena, Jeremy and I were in the kitchen washing dishes, like a normal family would, worrying about Vicki, like a normal family would. To bad it wasn't normal at all, everything had just gotten worse. The door bell rang and all three of us filed out of the kitchen, I was first so I answered the door. Elena gasped as the open door revealed Damon.

"You can go fuck yourself." Was all I said before closing the door, or trying to. He pushed it open effortlessly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Jeremy go upstairs." Elena demanded, Jeremy asked no questions and just obliged.

"You're afraid of me." Damon taunted as he pointed to Elena. "You, not so much." He said pointing to me. Elena stayed silent as I scowled coldly at him.

"No shit sherlock." I snapped.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess, Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said with the sickening twinkle in his eyes and his evil like smirk.

"Stay away from us." Elena said strongly.

"There's no need to be rude, I'm just looking for Stefan." Damon shrugged as if he did nothing wrong. "Can I come in?" He asked pointing to inside and his eyebrows raised. "Oh wait, course I can. I've been invited." He mocked as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into our house. Elena instantly backed up, but I stayed put, letting his shoulder brush against mine.

"Go away you twat." I bit as he closed the door behind him.

"Come on, Menace, don't be so down." He pouted as he rubbed my shoulders encouragingly then ruffled my hair, and continued to walk through the house. "We can cut to the chase if you want." He suggested as he stopped before Elena. "I'm not going to kill you two right now."

"That wouldn't do you any good would it?" I snapped.

"No, that wouldn't serve my greater agenda." He snapped back. "So, where's Stefan?" His expression turning dark.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena sneered.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." Damon rolled his eyes a few times before walking closer to Elena backing her into the small table we had set there. "That girls going to thank me for what I did to her." Damon purred as his face was inches from Elena's.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena bit, and I was proud. The usual Elena would have been scared, but no! She came out with this, this is why I love my sister. Damon stared at her, his gaze lowering to the floor before he backed away and turned around with a smug smirk on his face.

"Got the whole life story, huh?" He said looking at our living room.

"We got enough." Elena snapped, I already knew it before today so today would have just been a refresher for me.

"Oh I doubt that." Damon said, Elena's brows furrowed as she stared at his leather covered back. I only rolled my eyes. Surprisingly he headed to the door, only turning his head once. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon requested as he opened the door and sent us a smirk before walking out and bringing the door to a close. "Oh." Damon said as he walked back a few steps to pop his head inside the door. "Tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

"Will do, now leave." I snapped again as Damon sent the both of us a cheeky smirk and closed the door, for good.

* * *

"Yo." Thank god he answered me.

"Yo." Tyler dragged on causing me to laugh. "What's up Middle Gilbert?"

"Nothing, just laying in bed. I'm not the middle child, I was only born a couple months after Elena." I said casually.

"Ooh, can I come?" Tyler joked as I scoffed. "Hayden, your 18 months younger than Elena, that makes you Middle Child."

"You're so funny, Mr. Know It All." I mocked before Tyler laughed at me.

"I know." He mocked back. "Is there a reason why you called to annoy me?"

"I'm not annoying you! You're glad that I called you because you have this undying love for me." I said with extreme exaggeration while flopping on my bed with my forehead in my hand.

"Is there a reason?" He persisted, laughing.

"Nope." I said popping the p with a smile on my face. "I haven't had my daily dose of Lockwood for quite a while so, I felt the need to call you."

"That's all I am for you, a fulfiller." Tyler groaned.

"Damn right." I said as I started laughing. Tyler was not just a fulfiller or anything, he was my best friend. Him and Matty were my best friends, no matter how much I hated them at times. Or hated Tyler at times.

"I'm going to bed, you little user." Tyler said as a yawn escaped both of our lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will." I made myself comfortable in bed, wrapping the covers around me tightly. "Night Ty."

"Night Gilbert." He said before he hung up.

* * *

_It had been five years since the day with my neck. My room had been moved closer to Rebekah's, Jacob and Elizabeth split rooms after I left. Elizabeth was always in town on the hunt for suitor, people who were wealthy so Lord Elijah could marry her off with them. Lord Elijah became a father figure to the three of us, not that he went out of his way too nurture us or coddle us, but he was just there. We all had our favorites in the house, mine were Lady Rebekah and Lord Kol, but I liked everyone. Elizabeth had some weird obsession with Lord Niklaus, and Jacob loved to hang out with Lord Elijah. Learning about the history of their family, and ours considering our family originates from England. Elizabeth and I were both fourteen now and Jacob was ten. Elizabeth and I still fought all the time, and we still had differences. I had bigger assets than her, I was more developed and she was still the same small girl she always was. Also the fact that Lord Niklaus paid attention to me and not her. _

"_You take the rubber ball." I said holding up the red rubber ball in my one hand. "Put it in the stick." I did as I said, putting the ball in the long wooden stick as Lord Kol watched me. "Then you move it like this, I forget what the call it." I said twisting the stick from my shoulder to my nose a few times. "Then you throw it." I said as I pulled the stick back and then took two steps forward, throwing it in the process. Lord Kol caught it with ease, my lips twisted into a smile as he threw it back to me._

"_Where did you learn this game?" He asked amazed as I caught the ball and threw it back to him. _

"_In Mystic Falls." I moved the hair from my one shoulder to the other. "Nathan Forbes said he saw the Indians playing it while he hid in the bushes, he taught me, the Lockwood's, and the Salvatores." Catching the ball I quickly threw it back to him and he missed it. "One point for me!" I gloated as it rolled passed him. _

"_Bad pass, darling." He said as he bent down and picked up the ball. _

"_Still, you didn't catch it." I taunted as I stuck my tongue out at him. As I was still laughing he threw the ball in my direction, I was to preoccupied to catch it and it rolled past me. _

"_Point for me." He mocked. _

"_Not fair!" I said as I stood there gaping at the man with an amused smirk on his face. "I wasn't paying attention!"_

"_What's that saying you taught me?" He pondered. "Oh right! Snooze ya loose, darling."_

"_We're not friends." I grumbled as I picked up the ball again._

* * *

**Hi darlings! I am so sorry this took so long to update! I've been really busy with the first couple days of summer and then a couple of days ago my best friend's cousin died so I've been looking after her, making sure she was okay. There is a poll on my page about Hayden being a vampire and I need opinons because every one says after Kol and I kind want to make it before him, but I don't want to upset you guys! So please go take the poll or just write what you want me to do! Thank you for the favorites, follows and the reviews! I'm also in two communities for this story which is incredible so thank you all for your support and kind words! I love you guys!**

**-Morgan**


	7. Author's Note, Sorry loves!

**My little note, sorry!**

**Would you guys hate me if I skipped to the episode Elijah was in and she acted as if she already knew everything and the dreams were when she was now seventeen? Then lead up to the man who makes me cry tears of joy every time he is on screen, obviously Kol, or would you want me to skip?**

**You can Review this or you know PM me. Once I feel I have gotten enough feed pack, I'll delete this and write whatever you guys want!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Morgan!**


	8. Rose

"_Ha-ha, you're so funny." I mocked as I playfully backed away from Kol. _

"_I know darling, you don't have to tell me further." He gloated as the smug smirk took place on his face. Every step I took backward, he took forwards. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to me. I smirked and shook my head. _

_"You have to catch me, first." I giggled as I ran through the gardens in my dark blue dress that Rebekah had given me because it no longer fit her. It was harder to breathe in aside from my other dresses, but it was beautiful._

_"Come on, darling." Kol whined from behind me as I continued to giggle. I turned my head and he was where I had left him. I sent him a cheeky grin before I turned around to face forwards again. _

_"You know the rules of the game m'lord." I said as I slowed to a walk, a smirk present on my lips._

_"I've caught you, now what's my prize?" He said as his strong arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into his chest. His chin rested on my shoulder as he waited for a reply. _

_"Who said anything about prizes?" I giggled as he kissed behind my ear lobe._

_"Lady Hayden." He growled playfully in my ear._

_"Lord Kol." I said smiling as I broke out of his grasp, turning around to him with my childish giggle. He smirked as I walked forward pressing my body to his and leaning my chin on his chest as I looked up at him. "I love you." I responded to his earlier words as his hands wrapped in my hair and he stared into my hazel orbs with so much passion and lust, I stared back into his dark eyes with the same amount of emotion. _

"_Never thought I would see you so smitten, Kol." Elijah spoke from behind us with his noble tone as Kol began to lower his head to my lips. _

"_You've ruined my fun, brother." Kol said in annoyance, smiling at his tone I reached onto my tippy toes and gave his lips a soft peck before pulling away. Kol's hands untangled from my hair and fell to my waist as I turned in his eyes to look at Elijah. _

"_Lord Elijah, always a pleasure." I said bowing my head with a smile on my face. _

"_Same to you." He bowed his head with a smile. _

"_Any word on Elizabeth?" I questioned as I placed my hands on Kol's, rubbing soft and soothing circles into the back of his palms. _

"_Her obsession with Niklaus continues to grow." Elijah laughed softly. "She has grown quite jealous of you, from what I can hear."_

"_Why? It's just Kol." I teased as I ran out of Kol's grip and to Elijah's side. _

"_Very funny, sweets." He mocked me as I smirked seductively at him, causing the smug smirk of his to grow. _

"_Funnier than you." I taunted as I stuck my tongue between my lips in a playful manner, Kol returning the mood with an eye roll. _

"_I apologize for interrupting you two, but sister wants to see Hayden." Elijah said looking at me, as my face lit up with a smile. _

"_Of course!" I said then began walking away, only to have Kol in front of me. "Don't complain, I will see you later." I said reaching up again to peck his lips. _

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face, all of the dreams leading up to today had been pleasant. Well, most of them anyways. I had already found out about the vampires in the dreams and I didn't seem to mind, Elizabeth didn't know though and neither did Jacob, which was fine for me. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, throwing the comforter off of me I walked to me door and opened it.

"Hey Jer." I smiled.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked with the concerned little brother tone of his.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "She either left early this morning to go to the Salvatore's or she had a little sleepover with Stefan." I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He shrugged it off as well.

"As always." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, says the C+ student."

"Listen!" My voice getting higher and squeakier. "I have an excuse, I am dyslexic!"

"What's your excuse for history?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I have Stefan and Damon at my disposal, and Katherine."

"I don't understand why you like her." Jeremy rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I don't understand why you don't." I snapped as I closed my door, ending the conversation. I huffed as I walked to my dresser, picking out dark wash jeans, and a loose fitting red tank top. I groaned with disgust as I looked in the mirror, I looked like hell and I definitely needed a shower.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy, Hey Denny." Stefan said tiredly as he closed his locker. Everyone calls me Denny or Dennis now and it's really annoying. Damon continues to call me Menace though.

"Elena's gotta let us know if we supposed to cover for her." I said as I walked through the hallway with Stefan and my brother.

"And Jenna's cool with it too, but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy continued Stefan stared at both of us like he had no idea what were talking about.

"What're you talking about?" Stefan questioned without really thinking about it.

"You and Elena, look we're glad you guys are back together, but if she's going to sleep over-"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute." Stefan said stopping us as we were in the middle of the hallway. He told Jeremy to shut up with a hand motion and stood in front of us. "We're not back together." Stefan said knowingly.

"Are you sure she didn't stay at your place last night?" I said raising my eyebrow with my arms across my chest. I was about to panic.

"No." Stefan drawled out. "I mean I saw her at the party, but that was it. She didn't sleep over."

"Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway." Jeremy stated knowingly.

"When did you figure all this out and why didn't you tell me?" I retorted as I looked up at Jeremy.

"I would have told you this morning if you didn't slam the door in my face." Jeremy peered down at me.

"It wasn't a slam, it was a sim-"

"Guys! Stefan said loudly, interrupting our bickering.

"Where is she then?" I snapped at Jeremy. "You seem to have all the answers."

"Oh cry me a river, Hayden." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Then, build a bridge and get over it." I mocked. "I'm gonna try and call her cell." I said taking my phone out of my bra and dialing my sister's number.

"_Hi! You've reached Elena Gilbert and I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep._"

"Straight to voicemail." I said to Jeremy, knowing Stefan could hear the call.

"I'm calling Damon." Stefan said taking out his phone as well.

"I'm coming." Jeremy said as Stefan tapped his phone, dialing Damon's number.

"No, no, no." It was my turn to step in front of Jeremy. "You are not going anywhere, you are staying here like a normal teenager.'"

"Then you're staying here too." Jeremy protested.

"No, I'm not." I scolded as I cocked my head to the side demandingly. "I'm going to help our sister, I've already been a sophomore. You, not so much."

"Now you need to be a junior." Jeremy persisted.

"No, I don't I can take and extra math class in senior year." Jeremy rolled his eyes, he knew he wasn't winning this. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at me. "Now go, or I will make you, and you know how painful that is." I sneered at Jeremy's eyes went wide, he was scared, perfect. I gave him one last final look before he turned around and walked away. I turned to Stefan with a big smile on my face, he lowered his head and laughed.

"You are the scariest and tiniest person I know." He complimented as we began walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, well, I get that a lot." I shrugged as Stefan through his arm around my shoulders. "What do you think it is?" I said raising my eyebrow, Stefan and I walked outside to the almost empty parking lot. Damon smirked as he saw me, I rolled my eyes with a sly smile as we walked towards him.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said taking his arm off of my shoulders.

"Katherine's in the tomb, trust me, I'm the one that shut her in." Damon said, his eyes following Stefan's constant pacing.

"Did you?" Stefan snapped, his pacing came to a stop and he walked towards Damon.

"Did I what Stefan?" Damon cocked his head with his tone growing dark and dangerous.

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you-"

"She's in the tomb." Damon and I said in unison.

"I watched him shut her in." I said holding the bridge of my nose.

"Period. End of story." Damon snapped. "Thank you, Menace." He muttered.

"No problem, Salvatore." I smiled.

"She did say something to me right before I shut her in." Damon said while he looked blankly at the ground, Stefan was pacing again and I was leaning against Damon's car. Stefan's attention turned to Damon again, his brows raised to the top of his forehead. "I thought she was lying." He said more to himself than to Stefan or myself.

"What did she say?" I persisted, my voice growing slightly louder.

"Elena's in danger." He looked straight at me.

"What?" Stefan yelled.

"And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" I yelled as well.

"Everything she says is a lie!" Damon defended himself. "How am I supposed to know she would start spouting out the truth?" I ran my hands threw my hair and my other hand on my hip as I paced along with Stefan.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan demanded.

"No, let me tell you how that is going to go. We're gonna go ask her for help, she's going to negotiate her release that we are going to be dumb enough to give her and she is gonna get out! And kill us!" Damon snapped knowingly, Stefan rolled his eyes and began pacing again. I huffed loudly, voicing my frustration. "That's exactly what she wants!"

"I don't really care." Stefan said walking away from us.

"Bad idea Stefan." Damon retorted.

"It's Elena." Stefan said pointing accusingly at Damon. "You coming Denny?"

"I agree with Damon." I said crossing my arms over my chest and moving closer to the oldest Salvatore. "As much as I like Katherine, I wouldn't believe her."

"Even though you like her, you don't believe her?" Stefan raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"Yes." I said confidently. "Problem?" I snapped. Stefan only rolled his eyes and walked away.

"This is why you are my favorite Gilbert, Menace." Damon said throwing his arm loosely around my shoulders.

"I try." I said as I tossed my hair over my shoulder in a joking yet seductive way. "I have an idea." I said turning my head upwards to look at Damon as I leaned into his side.

"Care to explain?" Damon said raising his brow suggestively with a smirk on his face.

"Not that idea!" I whined as I hit him in the chest with the back of my hand. "Knowing Elena and whatever vampires took her, they are in some barren and abandoned place."

"What makes you think this?" Damon raised and eyebrow quizzically.

"Have you not watched Criminal Minds?"

"You make me watch that all the time." Damon groaned.

"No!" I defended.

"Right, right, Criminal Minds and Skins." He said knowingly.

"Now were cooking with peanut oil." I said with a smirk. "Seriously though, I have an idea." I said pulling away from him and heading in the direction of the stoner pit.

"Why are we walking towards the stoner pit?" Damon questioned accusingly.

"It's all apart of my plan." I said calmly, he was next to me in seconds.

"So, your idea has now become a plan?" Damon questioned.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' and fishing my hand in my pocket for some money. "We are going to get some drugs-"

"And throw a crazy party that ends in us having sex?" Damon concluded in his arrogant tone.

"No." I drawled. "I am going to walk into what ever or where ever she is and smoke a joint."

"Someone will be bound to come out if the smell the smoke or the drugs." Damon concluded. I clapped, hinting that he was right.

"Middle Gilbert!" Jeremy's old friend, Andrew, sang to me as he held up a joint. "Want some?"

"Yes." I groaned as I took the joint from his fingers and inhaled. "I need something from you." I said while exhaling.

"Take your pick baby." Andrew said with a wink. He was so lucky he was older than me, and hot.

"Not what I meant." I said giving him back the joint. "But, I might have to take you up on the offer soon." I winked.

"I'll be waiting." He flirted.

"Menace." Damon groaned from behind me. "Can we just get what we need and go?"

"Yeah, sorry." I said turning around to Damon. "He's just really hot." Damon rolled his eyes as I turned back to Andrew, his lips curled into a smirk. "I need two grams." I said holding up forty dollars in between my pointer and middle finger. Andrew stood up and looked at me for a moment, checking out my body before only taking twenty dollars out of my holding fingers.

"For you, twenty." He said bringing his hand up to my face, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "And a quick kiss." I bit my lip as he leaned forward and placed his lips softly on mine. He tasted like drugs and smoke, I kind of enjoyed it. He pulled away from me with a sly smile on his face.

"Drugs?" I said with a slight higher voice than usual as I bit my bottom lip. Andrew shoved his hands in his pockets to pull out two grams of weed. "Thank you, Andrew." I said sweetly as I turned on my heel and walked to Damon, who's face was priceless.

"You are unbelievable." He said staring at me as we walked away. I swayed my hips seductively, making sure to keep the sex act up.

"Compliment or insult?" I said looking at him.

"Compliment." He said nodding.

"Well, Thank you." I said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"You can't do this alone!" I heard Jeremy saying rather loudly in Alaric's classroom. Damon opened the door and we both walked in.

"He's not." I said from behind and kind of next to Damon.

"Let's go." Damon nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot.

"How come she gets to go?" Jeremy whined.

"Because, I have a plan." I said knowingly.

"What is it?" Stefan asked as he came to stand next to us.

"We'll explain in the car." Damon said growing inpatient.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan directed towards Damon.

"It's Elena." Damon snapped before looking around the room and grabbing my hand then walking me outside.

* * *

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." I said playing with the vervain bomb. Damon and I had already explained the plan to Stefan, he didn't like it, but it's Elena.

"What the hell is that?" Damon said, glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

"Vervain bomb." I said knowingly as I twisted it in my hands.

"Or a grenade launcher, something like that." Stefan added as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Weird." Was all Damon said.

"How much further is it?" I whined like a five year old.

"Is the baby Menace upset?" Damon mocked and poked out his lower lip.

"Oh bite me." I snapped.

"When and where?" Damon said seductively, winking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Oh piss off!" I said sitting back in the chair. "Just remember who has the vervain bomb." I muttered to myself.

"Just remember who can kill you in an instant." Damon reminded.

"A bear?" I said cocking my head to the side, pretending vampires didn't exist.

"Funny." Damon drawled.

"I know."

"Damon, you and Denny are more like siblings then we are." Stefan retorted. "Seriously, how much further is is it?"

"About 80 miles." Damon said, taking his eyes off of me and back to the road.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan said turning around to me and glancing at Damon.

"I really don't want to dwell on this, I just want to find her, make sure she is safe, and go home." I said putting my feet on the center console. "Do you guys mind if I sleep until we get there?" I asked Stefan more than Damon.

"You wanna dream about your boyfriend?" Damon sang the word boyfriend.

"Damon, he's not real." I said crossing my arms. I wish he was. "He's just my fantasy."

"Have you and your fantasy man had sex yet?" Damon asked with his arrogant smirk on his face.

"Damon shut up!" I whined.

"Leave her alone Damon." Stefan said.

"Thank you, Steffy." I smiled as I leaned back into the middle sat of the car more and dozing off.

* * *

"_Elijah, I will beat you at your own game." I said moving my queen to somewhere on the board. I had no idea how to play chess, I just enjoyed spending time with this family. _

"_Miss. Gilbert, I highly doubt that." He said moving his black piece somewhere that captured one of my men. _

"_I think so." I said capturing one of his men, while wrapping my curly hair around my finger. _

"_All right, believe what you like." Elijah said and moved a piece. "Check mate."_

"_Does that mean I win?" I said hoping I won, odds are I didn't. _

"_No, I won." Elijah said knowingly. _

"_I think this deserves a rematch, in a game I know how to play." I said crossing my hands on my lap as I sat up straight. _

"_If you are suggesting lacrosse, then no." Elijah said collecting all the pieces and putting them away. _

"_Why not Lijah?" I pouted. _

"_I do not want to hurt you." Elijah said honestly as he walked over to a large bookcase. He picked out a book that said Gilbert on the binding. "I know how much you like to read this though." Elijah said flashing the book. _

"_Lijah, I play with Kol. I don't think you would hurt me of all people." I said getting up from my spot on the chair and walking over to Elijah, taking the book away from him gently. "Is what Kol says true?"_

"_About what?" Elijah said as he watched me open the old book. _

"_Your family is the first family of vampires." I said running my finger tips on the old page. I looked up at Elijah. _

"_This is true." Elijah said with a faint smile on his lips as he nodded. "We are the originals."_

"_And that Nik isn't just vampire? He is both a vampire and a werewolf." I said knowingly, I believed every word Kol said to me. _

"_This is true, mother had an affair with a werewolf. Therefore Niklaus was born." Elijah said like it was nothing. My eyes widened a tiny bit, Elijah noticed and he chuckled. _

"_He needs that Katerina girl to lift it, am I right?" I said raising an eyebrow. _

"_Kol has told you quite a lot, he seems to open up to you more than anyone else." Elijah said with a smile across his thin lips. "Every since you have been living with us, he has been different. In a better sense."_

"_I love him, Lijah." I said looking down at the Gilbert Family tree. "I can only hope he loves me just as much." I smiled as I touched my mothers name. I flipped to the back of the book, only to see who the book ended with, when I saw a piece of paper that was eight years old and hand my hand writing on it, the only thing I could do was smile. _

"_Don't worry darling, I do." I smiled as I turned to the doorway, still looking down at the book. "If not more." _

"_I thought you said love was for the weak, Kol." I said looking up at Kol, who had that perfect smirk on his face. I knew he loved me, and I knew that sentence didn't apply to me._

"_Darling, you know that doesn't apply to you at all." Kol said walking closer to me. _

"_How can I be so sure?" I said taking the paper out of the book then closing the book. I smirked up at him when he traced around my lips with his thumb. Kol leaned his head down and I reached on my tippy toes._

"_Not in here you two." Elijah said after he cleared his throat. _

"_Brother, you always ruin my fun." Kol complained as his fingers continued to trace my face. _

"_Isn't that what big brothers are for, Kol?" Elijah said with a very rare smirk, causing me to laugh. _

* * *

"Menace!" Damon whispered in my ear rather loudly, triggering my to punch the nearest object to my fist, Damon's penis.

"Damon!" I said with my hand over my mouth, trying to stop my laughter. "I'm so sorry!"

"No you're not!" Damon snapped.

"I am! This is just so funny!" I said giggling.

"The house should be just beyond those trees." Damon said as he stood straight again.

"Got it." I said as I walked to the house, talking the weed baggie out of my pocket and rubbing it on my neck and face, then opening the seal so I could breathe in the drug. Now that I reeked of it, I should be good. The door was slightly cracked open, I swallowed audibly as I stepped into the house, pushing the old creaky door open.

"Helloooo?" I sang as I walked in. "Is anybody in the creepy house?" I walked in further. "Don't really feel like getting caught." I was pretty pleased with myself until I heard a deep mans voice echo through the hallways.

"What is that?"A man's deep voice said. It sounded kind of familiar, but it was probably just me being sleepy.

"Shit." I muttered to myself, hopefully they wouldn't hear me. I ran up the stairs in front of me, hiding. That's what Damon told me to do, if I hear someone hide and say the code word. "Bootylicious." I closed my eyes and sat against the wall holding my breath. I was so scared, because what if this wasn't vampires, just really rotten people that didn't have Elena. I felt a gust a wind, actually a couple, but this one was stronger. I opened my eyes and looked at him, my mouth hung open. All he did was smirk at me before disappearing.

I watched as Damon shot a stake through his hand, Elijah didn't even look phased. He just pulled it out from his hand and threw it to the side.

"Excuse me!" Elijah said from the stairs. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you could beat me! Ah, you can't." Elijah said so confidently, his tone seemed different from what I remembered. He was harsher. "You hear that?" Stefan had his finger pressed against his mouth, telling Elena and I to be quiet. "I repeat," He started then some wood snapped. "You cannot, beat me."

"_Why does he want you?" _I mouthed to Elena.

"_I'll explain later." _Elena mouthed back as I nodded my head.

"I want the girl, on the count of three or heads will roll." He broke some more wood, I could hear it and I flinched every time. I was scared of Elijah right now, I had never seen him this angry, he was never the angry one, it was always Nik. Well, except the one time Rebekah and I drank all of Elijah's alcohol, but still. He was never ever this scary. Wood snapped once more before he spoke again. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you." Elena said walking out from Stefan and I's possession. "But, just please don't hurt my friends, or my sister." Her arms were hugged tightly to her chest, she was hiding something under her arms. Vervain bomb. "They just wanted to help me out."

"I haven't seen any other lady here except Rose Marie." He had defiantly seen me, he gave me a fucking smirk. Elijah never gives smirks, only when he thinks something was funny. Was this all funny to him? Elijah used his vampire speed to come closer to Elena, causing her to jump. "What game are you playing with me?" He asked in a condescending and dark tone. Elena's response was to throw the grenade in his face and cower back into the corner. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he screamed in pain. He sounded so much like Kol when he did that, Kol. Oh my goodness. Kol was alive and Elijah had to know where he was, they were always the closest, except for Bekah and Kol. Bekah! I would have my best friend back, I was so happy! I hid it very well, I wiped my tear away and held my hand over my mouth, covering my smile. I was in the corner with Elena, our arms wrapped around each other when Stefan came down shooting. I watched as Elijah and Stefan fumbled down the stairs, Elijah easily stood up when they made it down the stairs.

"You're gonna be okay Lena." I said kissing the top of her head as I felt her shaking around me.

"How did we get involved in this, Denny?" She looked at me with her sad, doe eyes.

"We're Gilberts, what do you expect?" I said with a smile as I heard someone groan. I looked down to see Damon driving a stake through Elijah's heart. I so badly wanted to scream no, but he kidnapped my sister, and she would kill me if I was upset about Elijah dyeing. Elena and I stood up at the top of the stairs.

"Just let her go." Elena said as Damon began to go after the girl, Rose, Damon stared at her with a smile as she ran down the stairs. He opened his arms slightly, expecting her to jump in his arms, but she had her mind set on Stefan.

"Hey come here! Are you hurt, are you okay?" Stefan said as he wrapped his arms around Elena, I gave Damon a sad smile as I walked down the stairs towards him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave him the hug he deserved.

"Love you, Salvatore." I said against his shoulder.

"Love you too, Menace." He said against my neck as I rubbed his back. He pulled away from me and looked down at me with a sad smile. "You ready to go Menace?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "I'm going to stay here and have a smoke."

"No, Hayden. You're leaving with us." Elena said pulling away from Stefan.

"No, I'm staying here for a smoke." I said in a duh tone. "I'll make that girl drive me home or something, plus I want answers from this guy." I said glaring at Elijah's body.

"He's dead Hayden." Stefan said like I was blind.

"He seemed quite powerful, someone is bound to come looking for him." Kol. "So, yeah. I'll be fine. I'll text you if anything happens."

"No, Hayden!" Elena yelled in protest. "You're coming with us!" She demanded while she yelled. I stepped forward, getting closer to her face.

"No, Elena." I snapped, but didn't raise my voice. "I'm not." Elena rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan.

"I'm going to the car." She said like a baby and stomped off.

"I'm not." I said knowingly as I walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to sit right here and smoke a joint or two."

"I say we let her stay." Damon said, not taking his eyes off my shaky form as I took out the rolling paper I had and the baggie of weed I had.

"What? Damon are you crazy?" Stefan yelled.

"No." Damon shrugged. "Menace knows how to take care of herself, I'm number one on her speed dial. She'll call if she needs it."

"Thank you Damon." I said with a smile. Before Stefan could day anything, Damon snapped his neck.

"See you at home Menace." Damon said with a smirk as he threw his brother over his shoulder.

"Bye Damon." I waved as he walked out of the door. I threw the joint on the ground, I wasn't going to smoke that. If Kol or Bekah, or Nik were to show up I would not be high. Reaching into my bra I pulled out a cigarette, this is what I need. Placing it on my lips, I lit it and inhaled deeply. I walked over to Elijah's body as I exhaled and placed both hands on the makeshift stake, I put my foot on his body for support as I attempted to pull the stake out of him. After twenty minutes of pulling and squishing Elijah's abdomen under my foot, I managed to get the stake out of his heart.

"That only took me five thousand years." I exaggerated as I walked backed to the stairs and plopped down on them. Hopefully Kol or Bekah would be here soon, that would be wonderful. What would Elijah want with Elena? Maybe I should have gone home, so she could explain. No! Kol or Bekah or Nik would be here soon enough. I laid horizontally on the stairs so I could just stare at the ceiling, perfect.

"_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone. No more crawling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden._" I sang as I played with the ends of my hair, waiting. "_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love. No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love. No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world._" I threw my cigarette away from me as I continued to stare at the ceiling. "_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack._"

"I see you still haven't lost your voice." Elijah said from his spot on the wall, I immediately sat up and stared at him.

"Wh-what? Y-y-you were dead and now you're h-here." I stuttered as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Being on of the oldest vampires in the world has it's perks." Elijah said as he stood up straight and fixed his ruined suit. I stood up with a smile creeping onto my lips.

"Lijah!" I said as I ran into his arms, my arms hooking around his neck. "I've missed you so much." I said into his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you too Hayden." He said into my shoulder as I smiled widely. I pulled away from him and started pacing in an exciting manner.

"Where's Bekah? Where's Nik? Where's Kol?" I said with a smile. "I bet Bekah's in Italy, she always talked about going there. Is Nik with you? Or Kol? I want-" Elijah's hands on my shoulders silenced me, looking up into his dark brown orbs all I saw was sorrow and regret. "Lijah, why are you giving me that look?" I said slowly.

"Hayden, what I tell you have to be calm about, I know you and I don't need you killing anyone." Elijah said slowly, looking into my eyes.

"Elijah, what are you talking about?" I feared his answer, I had no idea what it was going to be.

"He killed them, Niklaus killed Rebekah and Kol." Elijah said slowly and carefully, my jaw dropped and my vision was becoming blurry from the tears forming in my eyes.

"W-what?" My knees locked as I stared at Elijah, I heard my heart beating loudly in my ears. _Thumpthumpthump. _"H-he can't be dead n-neither can Bekah!" I said letting the first tear drop, after that it was a torrential down pour of tears.

"I'm sorry Hayden." The difference between Elijah and everyone else, he actually meant it. Elijah caught me as my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Picking me up bridal style he walked out of the house, my face buried into the crook of his neck.

"No, no, no!" I screamed as I started kicking. "He's not dead!" I screamed again, I was acting like a five year old child, but I couldn't care less. Rebekah was gone, Kol was gone, and I hated Nik with every possible bone in my body. He better be praying he never sees me again.

"Hayden, he died right after you did." Elijah admitted sadly, I stopped screaming and lifter my head from his tear stained suit.

"How did I die?" I asked as tears flowed like a river down my face.

"You don't remember?" Elijah asked, he stopped walking and put me down on my feet. I held onto his arms hoping I wouldn't fall.

"No, I have these dreams of everything and the most recent thing I remember is, when I asked you about Niklaus and the curse. Then I told you I l-"

"You loved Kol and he came in." Elijah said sadly as he looked down at me with his soft and dark eyes.

"How did I die?" I asked again.

"You will find out soon enough." He said putting both of his hands on each side of my head.

"No, Lijah, tell me." I said sternly as I glared at him. I closed my eyes trying to stop more tears coming from my eyes, it only worked to an extent.

"Hayden, I'm not going to tell you." Elijah said softly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Let me give you a ride home." I only snorted.

"You were once saving me from this place, now you're bringing me back."

* * *

"Sup bitches." I said walking in to the Salvatore's house.

"What are you doing here, Menace?" Damon asked as he poured himself some scotch.

"I was thinking a sleepover?" I said as I threw my bag on the couch and walked over to Damon, getting myself a glass of my own and pouring me some of my Malibu. "A pillow fight?" I said looking at Damon and giving him a wink.

"Why aren't you spending time with Elena, we almost lost her today?" Damon said giving me a weird look, taking a sip of his scotch. I walked over to the couch downing half my drink, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I actually lost someone today." I said almost silently, forgetting for once that Damon could hear me.

"What's wrong, Menace?" Damon said from his spot behind the liquor table.

"You wouldn't care, Salvatore." I snapped.

"You're my underage drinking buddy, of course I would care!" Damon said, I turned to look at him from the couch.

"That was Elijah." I said and Damon looked confused. "Kol's older brother."

"Kol from your dreams, Kol?" Damon said instantly becoming interested in the conversation, he walked closer to the couch.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' as I nodded with a sad smile. "I stayed behind today because, I knew someone was going to come after to him, and I hoped it was Kol."

"So, he's real." Damon concluded.

"Was." I spat looking at the ground. "The man who came after Elijah, said he was dead." I lied, I don't know why I did, it just felt like the right thing to do. I looked at Damon as tears streamed down my face, he sat on the couch next to me and looked at me with sad and confused eyes. "I had a chance to meet him, and he's gone." Damon wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulling me into.

"Menace, I'm sorry." Damon said sincerely as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle, crying harder. "If it helps you didn't really know him, he was just a dream."

"He felt so real." I sobbed as Damon ran his fingers through my dark, curly hair. Without warning Damon hooked his arm under my knees, lifting me bridal style. "Where are you taking me?" I said in between sobs.

"Your room." Damon said simply grabbing my back tighter to get a better hold on me.

"I don't want to go to my room." I pouted and felt Damon stop.

"Why not?" Damon retorted.

"Going to my room means sleeping, sleeping means dreaming and dreaming means Kol." I felt pathetic, I had no idea who he was. He was just a dream, but like I said before, he felt so real. Damon placed me gently on my feet, cupping my face in his hands.

"You're always going to have dreams Menace, you just have to control them." Damon said as his icy blue eyes stared into my hazel eyes.

"How?" I asked while wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"They're you dreams, Menace. Not mine." Damon said with a smirk.

"There's the Damon I know." I smiled as Damon leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"And love." He finished for me, I laughed and shook my head as his hands dropped from my face.

"Keep telling yourself that, D." I smiled and patted his shoulder as I walked past him, and finished the short trek to my room.

* * *

"_Kol, put me down!" I managed to say in between laughs. Kol had me thrown over his shoulder, taking me to his room. "Let me go hang out with Bekah!" I said as I pinched his butt._

"_Oh, darling, if you think that'll stop me you are wrong." He sang charmingly and I let out a groan. _

"_Kol, if I neglect Rebekah. Then she won't have anybody except Elizabeth around, and I'll be stuck with you." I huffed as I watched Kol's feet turn into his bedroom._

"_Rebekah's a bitch, so is Elizabeth, no harm no foul, sweetheart." Kol smirked as he threw me on the bed, getting on top of me, his lips hovering over mine. _

"_Kol." I warned with a seductive smirk across my lips. "We can't do this."_

"_Can't do what?" Kol asked raising his eyebrow as he placed his lips softly on mine for only a second before pulling away, I whimpered as I looked up at him with sad eyes. "I can't tickle you?" His hands played with my sides as I started laughing hysterically._

_"Stop!" I squealed as hands were roaming all over my body, he was tickling me in my every ticklish spot I had. _

_"Why?" Kol purred seductively in my ear, nipping my earlobe with blunt teeth. "I thought you liked when I touched you, darling." He continued with his seductive tone as he stopped tickling, he but kept his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him._

_"When have I ever said this?" I said trying to refrain from giggling and pulled my head out of the crook of his neck to face him, with a teasing smile._

_"You remember, my love." He said putting his hands on the side of my face._

_"Of course I do." I smiled at his touch. He gently pulled my face towards his, his lips hovering of mine. "Ah, ah, ah." I tsk'd Kol as I pulled away from him. I loved teasing him, pretending we couldn't do anything. In honesty I was scared, I was a virgin, I didn't want anything to escalade into something so painful._

_"Why wont you kiss me, darling?" He said as I pushed him off me with a smile, and pushed myself off of his bed._

_"Because, we are not together and we cannot kiss or engage in any activities such as that." I said as I walked away from his bed towards the door, as I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it slightly he was behind me in seconds with his hand on the door holding it closed. I turned around to face him, smirking down on me. "Kol, I have to go see Bekah." Was all I said, not how did you get there so fast, because I knew. Mr. Vampire over here. _

_"Stay the night with me Hayden." He said, all the other tones in voice from before gone, he was being sincere and real. I hadn't even noticed it was night time until I looked out of the window to see blackness._

_"I cannot, we are not together." I said, trying to hide my scared tone._

_"I know you want to, sweets." He said charmingly, his arrogance coming back. "You don't have to be scared." He said, being sincere and real again, cupping my face in his hands, apparently I couldn't lie to him. _

_"I cannot." I said taking the chance to open the door while his hand was no longer holding it._

* * *

**Sooo, what'd you guys think? I'm so glad that I got to write the Elijah part, you have no idea! Thank you everyone for you feedback, favoring and following, it all means so much to me! I love you! 10 days until I meet Nathaniel Buzolic!**

**-Morgan!**

**Songs:**

**Blinding - Florence + The Machine**


	9. ANOTHER NOTE SOWWY

**Hello my darlings!**

**I apologize like x100 because I have not updated in a month and I just feel awful. **

**Now, do not worry, I did not loose my muse for this story at all. I've just had some problems with Netflix. Which I use for this to like write the episodes and blah. **

**ANYWAYS**

**someone stole my moms debit card, which she used to pay for Netflix. So all of the screwed up and she hasn't been able to pay it yet and that means I can't watch. **

**IM SO SORRY I FEEL SO BAD because I'm adding new stories but those are like from my brain not netflix so I can do that.**

**I'm hoping everything will be fixed soon. If not I will find a way. IM SORRY AGAIN**

**LOVE MORGAN**


	10. Duchannes

_"Oh Bekah." I sang sweetly walking down the long hallways of the palace I lived in. "Bekah, Bekah, where you be?" I continued to sing in a sweet tone with my hands joined behind my back, and my posture as straight as a post. _

_"I don't understand why you have to bother her all the time." Elizabeth snapped behind me, before turning around I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I don't under stand why she always has to snap at me and take low blows at my self esteem. _

_"Elizabeth, I haven't seen you in a couple of days, how lovely it is too see you." I said with fake delight as a wide smile creeped on my lips. I honestly hadn't seen her in a days, but it was because I was either with Rebekah or Kol. "Too busy following Lord Niklaus?"_

_"Just because you have a relationship with Lord Kol doesn't make you lady of the house, sister." She snapped again, anger detectable in her tone of voice and her hazel and demonic eyes. _

_"We don't have anything other than friendship." I snapped at her, but quickly calmed my self down as I walked to her. I fingered a loose blonde curl she had coming down from her bun. "I heard Lord Niklaus likes brown haired woman, unlike you. The only blonde of the family." I whispered in her ear in a condescending tone, her natural reflex was to pinch my fabric covered shoulder._

_"I hate you." She muttered to me as she twisted the skin on my arm. Instead of lightly twirling my finger in her hair a grabbed the strand of hair so hard, it came out of her head. Just like that. I was initially surprised by my own actions, but I quickly recovered._

_"Here." I said dropping the piece of hair in her free hand. "Give it to the Lord for a keepsake." I smiled, looking at her face. Her jaw dropped and a small amount of blood pooled at the base of the hair root. I chuckled softly as I pulled her hand off my shoulder, and threw it back at her. It felt so good to do that to her, so good. _

_"I hate you!" She screamed at me again, the only thing I did in response to her was shake my head chuckling. _

_"Quite the menace aren't you Hayden?" I turned my head to see Nik next to me. _

_"You are no better Nik." I said in a teasing manner as we walked through the halls together. _

_"I haven't ripped my sisters hair out before." He defended with his devilish smirk spread across his full lips. _

_"No, you haven't." I nodded my head in confirmation as I turned to him. "But, you have snapped her neck quite a lot." I smiled small as I looked at Nik who was chuckling and shaking his head. I had gotten that habit from Kol and him, always laughing with there heads moving. I think they did it to be intimidating, like when Kol laughed bitterly before killing someone. That was truly terrifying. _

_"Rebekah deserves it." He said simply shrugging, a smile evident on his lips. "Why are you not with Kol?" His tone growing serious and caring as we continued to walk together, I had really forgotten about Rebekah when Nik and I started to converse._

_"I'm afraid he is mad at me." I said after breathing out audibly. "He asked me to spend the night. I said no."_

_"I thought you loved Kol." Nik questioned while my eyes found there way to the floor, I only took a few side ways glances to see he was looking at me. _

_"I do." I said instantly. "Very much so, I'm just afraid, Nik."_

_"Why? Did he force himself on you?" He pressed the issue, his anger growing louder with his voice causing me to stop. _

_"Nik." I said in a soft tone as I place my hands on his arm. "We both know that Kol would not take advantage of me like that." I saw Nik's face crease with worry, his hand quickly going to the small of my back, guiding me away from the door we were nearest too. _

_"Let's go the other way." He said which automatically caused me to stop and turn around to go in the first direction we where headed. _

_"No." I said shortly as I heard a familiar voice and an unfamiliar voice behind the door. I slowly twisted the knob, knowing if I was loud enough he would hear the lock click. _

* * *

"Hayden." I felt someone shaking me lightly, drawing me out of my sleep. I didn't make any noise in protest I just turned my body away from them, hugging the covers tighter to my body. I felt empty, kind of just like I was on earth for one purpose and one purpose only, to be broken. My heart was literally torn in to a million pieces, like someone just walked on it and didn't care about the consequences. No, not someone, Niklaus. Closing my eyes tighter I ignored who ever was there and tried going back to sleep. "Hayden." Elena's soft voice said as she moved my dark hair from my face.

"I'm not getting up." I said so low I barely heard it, believe it or not, that was the loudest I could talk. My throat felt like it was closing with every breath I took.

I heard Elena move further into the bed and the next thing I knew she was tickling me, trying to get me to move. At first I started laughing, but it wasn't the same it was lower than ever and it was slightly bitter. The last time I was tickled was in my dreams by K- _him. _I couldn't say his name, think it, write it, or hear it without feeling worse than I already did or with out crying.

I think the only reason I'm so broken was because I saw Elijah, it gave me so much hope that, literally, the man of my dreams was real. Up until I saw Elijah, they were just pleasant dreams that took me away to a fairy tale. I feel in love with the dream him, the palace, the royalty, I wasn't expecting any of it to be real and when I saw Elijah. I had hope, even though I thought Elijah was dead, I believed that the real him would come and sweep me off my feet like he did in the dreams.I believed that everything was going to be fine, but living in this world, nothing was ever going to be fine.

"Elena stop!" I said harshly as I grabbed her hands and threw them away form my body. Elena was taken back at my out burst, this what we did when we shared a room in elementary school. The mornings I would wake up first were the mornings I would jump on Elena, or shoot spitballs at her. When Elena woke up first she would tickle me forever until I really had to pee, forcing me to get up.

"Hayden," She started quietly as she just looked at my broken and angered face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you." She was being sincere and I instantly felt the guilt of snapping at her wash over me.

"Lena, I'm sorry." I said sitting up in my bed at the Salvatore house, the white comforter clinging to my chest as I looked at my hands. "I've just been in a bad mood since yesterday."

"What happened after we left?" She sat closer to me on the bed now, her legs folded under her as she waited for my response.

"Nothing." I lied using my fingers to tuck my unruly hair behind my ears. "Some guy came, saw the dudes dead body, then drove me home." I looked at Elena's face and it was very obvious she didn't believe a rod I said. She pressed her lips into a thin line as her brows furrowed hinting that she was thinking of a way to reply.

"That's it? He just drove you home?" She pressed, loosing her soft tone slightly to be replaced with doubt. "He didn't go after you or.." She trailed off, waiting for me to dump bad news on her.

"He tried to, but I told him I'm a friend of who ever Damon killed was." I swallowed silently. "Can't really question the man when he's dead, now can you?" I sneered slightly before falling back into the bead. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep."

"Some one is hear to talk to you." She said sternly now, and I groaned loudly.

"Unless it's the guy who drives the ice cream truck and is here to bring me an endless supply of cotton candy ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, tell them to get lost." I said bringing my legs into a ball and the cover tightly around me.

"I can get you ice cream." She suggested causing me to peek my eyes over the covers for a brief moment.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, Elena hated buying me ice cream because I'd finish it in like two hours then make her go buy me more.

"Yes." She replied with a soft laugh at me current position. "Only on one condition." I groaned, she wanted me to get out of bed. "You have to get out of bed, shower, and talk with Damon, Stefan, and I." I was right. I groaned again as I threw the covers off my body and stepped out of bed. I looked down at myself quickly, when did I take my pants off? I quickly dismissed my embarrassment and walked to the bathroom.

"Only for the ice cream." I yelled before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Checking over my appearance one more time, I was satisfied. My hair was tied tight in a sock bun at the top of my head, my gray sweater was adjusted right on my body so it showed of a little bit of my torso, and my blacked jeans were as good as ever. Now if only I could feel as good as I looked.

Trudging down the stairs I walked slowly into the living room, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I froze in place when I saw Stefan, Damon, Elena and the girl from yesterday.

"I remember you." She said smiling as everyone else's heads turned.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked and turned around slightly to see if anyone was behind me, there wasn't. I furrowed my brows at the woman and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You were Kol's girlfriend." My eyes widened a tad as she spoke, how did she know that? "Question is, how are you here?" Her one brow arched as she looked me up and down, like I wasn't there.

"Reincarnation." Damon said in his usual bitter and interest lacking tone. I quickly and awkwardly shuffled to the couch, sitting next to my sister.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Your face doesn't really ring a bell."

"I'm Rose." She said with out hesitation, a slight scowl on her lips. "Of course it doesn't Trevor and I hid well from them."

"Rose." Damon snapped. "Lets get on with this."

"Okay." She huffed. "You all have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know whats true and whats not true." She said pacing casually through the living room. "That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." She said knowingly as I leaned back into the couch more and Elena glared at her.

"Who is he?" Elena sounded annoyed as she hugged her arms tighter to her chest.

"One of the originals." I said knowingly and annoyed just like Elena. I didn't even want to think about them, but here I was having a full blown conversation about them.

"He's a legend." Damon raised his eyebrows and let them fall just as quick with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"From the first generation of vampires." I added in knowingly again, Rose nodded her head to confirm.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked me, thinking I would know the answer. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out because I was cut off.

"No." Rose sighed. "Elijah is the easter bunny compared to Klaus."

"How about Kol?" Damon asked sending me a wink as he leaned his arms on his legs.

"Were not talking about Kol right now, jackass." I spat narrowing my eyes in Damon's direction." I blinked at least three times to stop the tears that were brewing in my eyes. "Please continue Rose." I smiled at her after I composed myself well enough.

"Elijah's a foot soldier compared to Klaus, Klaus is the real deal." Rose said looking at Elena and I, her hands on her hips. Thankfully she ignored the whole Kol topic.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said with a shrug of one shoulder. _But he's not! _I said to myself in my head knowing Elijah was the oldest, then Klaus, Kol and Bekah.

"Okay, so.." Elena trailed off trying to form the right words. "You're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Her voice shaking towards the end, I put my one arm around her, giving the far shoulder a tight squeeze.

"No." Stefan said at the same time Rose said. "Yes."

"What they're saying is, I mean, what she's saying if she's saying is true-"

"Which it is." Rose snapped knowingly, cutting Damon off.

"And you're not just saying this so we don't kill you." He muttered as he stood next to her.

"Which I'm not." She nodded her head, not impressed by his threats.

"Then we're looking at a solid, maybe." Damon shrugged, trying to make light of the situation in hand. My sister took a in deep intake of air, it was obvious Damon did no help.

"Look Elijah's dead right?" Stefan said getting up and walking to the couch, I suddenly felt guilty. Should I tell them? No. Elijah always liked to be kept in the shadow of things, to be unseen. Or at least he used to be, so I'm going to respect his old wishes, hopefully is present wishes, and not say a word. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose retorted.

"That's not helping." Damon snapped calmly taking his eyes off Elena nad glaring at Rose.

"Look, I've never met any one who's laid eyes on him." Stefan said with his arm placed on the back of the sofa and around Elena.

"What am I? Monkey shit?" I snorted and crossed my arms from over my chest.

"Menace." Damon grumbled, I only rolled my eyes and stood up, holding my hands in surrender.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"We're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction." Stefan said turning his attention back to Elena again. "We don't know he's real, for all we know he could be some stupid bed time story."

"He's real!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"And he doesn't give up." I said crossing my arms over my chest again.

"If he wants something, he gets it." Rose finished for me.

"I have places to go, people to see. I'm leaving." I said starting to turn around and head for the door, but pumping into a hard chest really stops you. I looked up after I stumbled back to see the disapproving face of Damon. "What Damon?" I snapped.

"You're staying." He snapped back, his ice like orbs glaring into my hazel ones.

"If your trying to intimidate me, it's not going to work." I said giving him the same look back. "I'm not staying, I'm going to talk to Caroline."

"That's right, you and barbie have a new blossomed friendship, how sweet." Sarcasm dripped from his voice and ended with the roll of his eyes.

"You're an asshole." I snapped again and pushed past him, not caring what the had to say.

* * *

"Peek a boo." I sang as I walked down the old stairs of the tomb, one water bottle of blood in my hand with a small cup of the cap, and my phone in the other hand.

"Is that my favorite Gilbert child?" I heard Katherine croak after a pattern of shuffling feet against the cold cement.

"Awe, I'm your favorite?" I said in fake surprise, my jaw unhinged and the corners of my mouth perking up to a smirk. "Oh wait, I already knew that." I said closing my jaw and just smirking at her.

"How's Baby Mikaelsons girlfriend doing?" She asked raising her brow and returning my smirk, her eyes never leaving the bottle of blood in my hands. I huffed as I slid down the wall on the safe side of the tomb, where she couldn't get me. I took out my phone quickly, texting Caroline.

**_Cover for me, talking to a certain someone that no one would be delighted to hear about. Thanks bby._**

"Let's not talk about Kol, yeah?" I snapped as I outstretched my legs and set my phone on my thigh, tapping the screen a dozen times before turning on Gin Wigmore.

"Ooh, I like her." Katherine commented in a singsong voice and tapped her foot to the beat of the song. "Why not? Kol's cute and you're madly in love with him. I don't see why.."

"Katherine!" I snapped, cutting her off. "I saw Elijah yesterday." I said calmer now, her face turning pale at the mention of his name. "He said Kol's dead."

"You didn't tell Elijah where I was, did you?" I didn't expect her to care about Kol, I didn't expect anyone too, I was surprised Damon was as comforting as he was. I let out a throaty chuckle and shook my head.

"No, I didn't tell him where you are." I reached for the bottle of blood, taking the medicine like cup off the cap and setting it on the ground. "So you owe me big time." Katherine snorted in response as I poured a little bit of the blood into the cup. I found a stick about two inches away from me, I used that to push the blood over the line.

"I would say you have the Petrova fire, but you are one hundred percent Gilbert." Katherine rolled her eyes before flashing me a small and grateful then brought the glass to her lips. Drinking it like it was the last blood she would ever have.

"Gilbert pride." I said holding up my arms like I was showing off my muscles and a washed up life guards face.

"Cute." She commented and pushed the cup back to me.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said filling up the glass again. I leaned my head against the cold cave walls and looked up, I sighed loudly before talking. "I think Niklaus is coming back soon."

"Just because Elena's the doppleganger doesn't mean he is going to be here soon." I could hear her eye roll as I grabbed the stick again and slid the blood over.

"Katherine, how can he not? Elijah was trying to kidnap her yesterday!" I yelled, my body slowly filling with anger, but not at Katherine. At the whole situation of things. "Now we just have to figure out if he is working for Nik-I mean Niklaus! Or if he is doing it independently!"

"Calm down Middle Gilbert." Katherine said in a rather soothing tone. Which was nice hearing such a calming tone from the face that I only knew as a head strong, oblivious, and ball buster of a sister. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I came to Katherine because I can talk about my past days with Kol, Elizabeth, Jacob, and the rest of Kol's siblings and she'd get it. "Go home, and relax, I can hear your sister coming from a mile away."

"Figure of speech?" I asked raising my eyebrow at the older version of her sister.

"Nope." She said popping the p. "Her and Caroline are talking, they're walking from the left. So go to the right."

"Thanks doppleicious." I stopped and winked at her before throwing the rest of the bottle of the bottle of blood in the tomb. "Keep that, you're going to need it." I said easily before I ran out of the tomb, cave, or whatever I was considered to be in and ran to my car.

* * *

"Hello?" I sang into my phone, I didn't bother to check the caller I.D thinking it was Damon or Stefan.

"_The lovely Hayden, how is your day today?_" I smiled as I recognized Elijah's deep and polite voice on the other end.

"It's fine really." I said closing my front door behind me as I walked into the house. I didn't have a desire to go to school today, or any day for that matter, but then again, what kid did?

"_That's lovely to hear_." I could see the smile and nod of his head through his voice. Elijah, so typical. I walked slowly up the stairs, to check and see if Jer was at school. He was.

"If you wanna call it lovely." I sighed, still not being able to get over that fact that you know who is dead. "I'm sure there is a reason you called, you're not one for idle chat."

"_I see your witty remarks have not left you either._" Elijah let out a brief chuckle. "_But I did call because, I have someone at my home he would be delighted to see you_." I swear to god if it was Niklaus, I would rip his heart out with my own _human _hands. I opened my mouth to ask but Elijah cut me off. "_No it's not Klaus._" I sighed with relief instantly.

"I want to take a nap, so I'll be over in an hour or so." I said simply, walking into my room and kicking off my shoes.

"_Of course, see you soon Hayden._" Elijah said politely again before hanging up the phone. I sighed loudly as I threw my phone on my bed and walked over to my snake's cage.

"Hey pretty girl." I cooed, picking her up and letting her wrap around my arm. "Who's the prettiest snake in the world?" I asked rhetorically as I gently rubbed her head with my thumb. "Sasha is." I answered myself smiling at the pet I owned before putting her back in her cage and feeding her.

Flopping down on my bed, I groaned loudly. I didn't want to sleep, because sleep meant dreaming, and dreaming meant he who shall not be named. Much to my demise, I was asleep in twenty seconds.

* * *

_"So this is what I am to you Kol?" I asked stepping into the room, no matter how rude it was or informal because I hadn't called him Lord Kol. "A worthless heartbeat for you to feed off?" I asked arching my brow. _

_Kol stood there with a cold expression as he looked past me, probably at Niklaus. _

_"Kol you can look at me, not Niklaus." I said abruptly, my eyes narrowing at the man I loved. "You." I pointed my finger at Kol's friend, Harold, who was standing there locking shocked. "Wipe the shock off your face and leave. Now." He did as he was told and smiled at me briefly before using his vampire speed to leave the room. "You too Niklaus." I said knowing he was still behind me. _

_"Darli-" Kol started after the door was shut behind me. _

_"I have a name for a reason, Kol." I spoke coldly. "Is this all a game to you? My feelings? Taking my purity? Is it a game to you?" I shouted as I walked forward, getting in Kol's face. He looked down at me with a sad yet cold look on his face, it was unexplainable really. _

_"Answer me Kol!" I shouted and pushed him roughly in the chest, it had no affect on him at all, not even a stumble back words. "You and I both know very will that I could walk out of this palace, and find myself a suitor in a-"_

_I was silenced by Kol's lips on mine. I instantly kissed him back with all the passion my human body could muster. His hands cupped my face tightly as my hands fisted in his hair, pulling on it making him groan into my mouth. His tongue traced over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance that was immediately granted. I opened my mouth and fought his tongue for dominance, determined to win. Kol's on hand relented from the my face and sensually ran over the curves of my body until his arm was wrapped tightly around my lower back. _

_He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. My body had a mind of its own as I jumped up and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. Kol pulled back and started to leave a trail of hot kisses on my long neck. "Bedchambers." I muttered. _

* * *

"Elijah?" I sang as I walked into the apartment Elijah was currently residing in. There he was, standing as soon as he heard my voice, in a navy blue suit jacket with the pants to match and a deep red button up underneath that you could see from under his jacket.

"Hayden." Elijah smiled as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Even if the last time I had seen him was only a couple of days ago, he was the closest thing to his brother I had right now. Elijah and I stood there for a minute, before he pulled away and sat down on the couch, next to an unknown mine.

"Oh, forgive me." I said politely sticking my hand out to the older man. He had salt and pepper hair, and was dressed nicely with his white button down and black dress pants. He had tanned and wrinkled skin, when he was younger he must of been a looker because even for an older gentlemen he was handsome. "I'm Hayden." The man took my hand politely as well, giving my hand a small gentle shake.

"Macon." His voice was velvety smooth as I let my hand drop, I smiled sweetly and walked to the couch, parallel from Elijah and the man, Macon.

"So, 'Lijah, where is the man who wanted to see me?" I asked raising my brows, and looking around for any sign of anyone else beside Elijah and Macon, but there was no one. Macon couldn't be who wanted to see me, I had never seen him before in my life, honestly.

"I think you already know the answer to that Hayden." Elijah said, nodding his head respectfully to Macon.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know-"

"You look just like her." Macon said in amazement, leaning his elbows on his knees to get a better look at me. "It's truly amazing."

"I'm sorry, who do I look just l like?" I said throwing a nervous glance at Elijah before averting my attention to Macon again. Who to be honest was starting to scare me, or creep me out for the lack of a better word.

"You're mother." He said with a small smile playing at his lips. I cocked my head to the side instantly.

"My mother? You knew her?" I asked quietly, afraid this was some sick joke, but knowing Elijah it wasn't. It was really just this abnormal.

"Yes, of course, she's my sister." _She's? _Did he not know my mother was dead? And he was my Uncle?

"Miranda Gilbert was your sister?" I asked, bowing my head in confusion. He was in no family picture, never mention, nothing. The only Uncle's I had or knew of were Uncle John, sadly and Uncle Jim, who I used to call Johnny Bravo.

"No, Seraphine Duchannes was my sister." Macon replied knowingly, leaving me utterly confused. "And you're her daughter."

* * *

**OOOH CLIFFHANNGAAA. lol don't hate. so I did this has filler chapter, to hold you guys over because i have no idea when I am getting netflix back, and i'm going camping this weekend, so I might as well leave you with something! UHHH. Next chapter will definitely be the Katerina episode, where Elena's talking to her in the tomb and blah. **

**AS FOR ANY BEAUTIFUL CREATURES READERS THAT ARE READING THIS STORY. if you have any input on Hayden, please feel free to message me, I love you all. Keep the reviews coming guys! They mean so much!**

**Thanks Morgan!**


	11. another note lol

**Author's Note. AGAIN. **

**This one is actually extremely important so I wouldn't just like skip it and wait for the next chapter of Middle Gilbert. **

**Because there is not going to be another chapter of Middle Gilbert. **

**BUT**

**I'm going to start a new story, again. With Hayden as the main character and Lily Colins as the FC, but instead I'm doing a crossover. I'm not going to list it as a crossover though. Hayden in the story now, is going to be a Duchannes, which is a caster in the book Beautiful Creatures. So, I am going to write a new story where Lena Duchannes and her sister Hayden Duchannes move to Mystic Falls and start it from season one or two, I haven't decided yet. **

**I will still be keeping this up until the other story takes off, but I'll post a note when it's updated, which will be in between a week-three weeks. I'm sorry guys, I just don't have a muse for it any longer and I don't like how it has turned out. And when I say turned out, I mean how I wrote it, I feel like a terrible author and I would really just like to start over. Sorry again guys. **

**Love**

**Morgan. **


End file.
